


Lets Go To Dinner and Not Eat Anything.

by sleepinthedustbin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anorexia, Brief Mentions Of Rape, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Louis, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Sleepy Cuddles, anorexic!harry, anorexic!louis, may be triggering, mentions of abuse, there is one little smut scene but it's not even smutty, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinthedustbin/pseuds/sleepinthedustbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи - один из тех 25% мужчин, которые страдают от анорексии. Он любит постоянно взвешиваться и всё время работает с калориями.</p>
<p>Гарри также является одним из 25% страдающих анорексией мужчин. Ему нравится, когда его ключицы хорошо видны, а его мечта - сбалансировать линию бёдер. </p>
<p>Оба вынуждены находиться в психиатрической больнице. Но если они не могут полюбить пищу, может быть, они могут влюбиться друг в друга?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicolasgrimshaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolasgrimshaw/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lets Go To Dinner and Not Eat Anything.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100555) by [Nicolasgrimshaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolasgrimshaw/pseuds/Nicolasgrimshaw). 



Здание выглядело как фасад морга, а комната 13-А, кажется, была готова сжечь Луи дотла. Это и должен быть его новый дом до поры до времени, как было сказано. Но для него это было больше похоже на тюремную камеру. Комната выглядела как в обычном общежитии колледжа: две кровати, два комода, два рабочих стола и стулья около них. Стены были выкрашены в белый цвет, но после многих лет эксплуатации выглядели далеко не белыми. Если линолеум некогда был окрашен, сейчас он выглядел знатно оцарапанным. Освещение было тусклым, и окно на дальней стене рядом с ванной слабо этому помогало. Хотя Луи и понятия не имел, как бы выглядела комната, закрой его полностью.

Он поднял свою порванную сумку на кровать, которая ничем не отличалась от других предметов здесь в отличии от второй на противоположной стороне комнаты, которая была в прямом смысле разрушена и на которой он увидел выпуск журнала «People» на подушке.

– Групповая терапия завтра в десять, - сказал приятный на вид управляющий. 

Луи слабо улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо.

\- А остальные находятся в комнате отдыха, если вы хотите присоединиться, - добавил мужчина.

\- Всё нормально, думаю, я просто распакуюсь сейчас, - сказал он, разбирая свою сумку. 

«Остальные? Идти к остальным людям, имеющим дело с пищевыми расстройствами, которые вынуждены находиться здесь, потому что так доктор прописал, даже если они прекрасно чувствовали себя дома», - продолжая ворчать про себя, Луи вытащил комплекты одежды и сунул их в пустой ящик.

«Я должен был пропустить эту чертову свадьбу», - раздражённо думал он.

Его мать повторно выходила замуж. И в середине танца на приеме он вырубился от усталости. Просто усталость, но его мать и новый отец настояли на том, чтобы отвести его к врачу, потому что хотели убедиться, что он не ударился головой слишком сильно.

И там они узнали - Луи весил всего девяносто четыре фунта и шесть унций*. Тогда он получил направление в госпиталь, который рассматривал случаи расстройства питания, где он сейчас и находится. Осмотр, который он должен был пройти перед входом, был действительно жестоким. Они забрали его сотовый телефон, ноутбук и кошелек. Также конфискованы были сигареты, которые являлись контрабандой, как заявила медсестра. Они забрали даже веса для тренировок а-ля «экстра сжигание жира», которые он пытался спрятать. Тоже контрабанда. Единственным, что вам было дозволено принести, была одежда. И это всё, что у него было. 

И знаете, всё это почти являлось его пределом. 

Они измерили его давление, узнали рост и вес.

\- Девяносто четыре фунта и две унции, - сказала медсестра, быстро записав это на своём листе.

*

 

Луи закончил распаковывать свою одежду и обратил внимание на туалетные принадлежности. Просто зубная щетка, паста, дезодорант и расческа, который упаковала его мама. Хотя он никогда им не пользовался. О, какой-то шампунь и гель для душа его мать тоже положила.

Он рискнул осмотреть ванну в конце комнаты. Был туалет и раковина, очевидно, из фарфора, ванна с душем и одно зеркало, что позволило Луи увидеть себя только сверху и до пояса. Разве у них нет никаких полых зеркал? Этот вопрос искренне его интересовал.

Очевидно, нет.

Рефлекторно он стал искать веса, но через минуту ступил в ванную. Дома он точно взвешивал бы себя от пяти до десяти раз в день. Зависит от дня. Он смотрит на свой вес до и после каждого приема пищи, до и после того, как поработал, и всякий раз, когда он оказывался в своей ванной комнате. Он всегда имел доступ к шкале своего веса, но теперь, когда он был здесь, все изменилось.

Он вздохнул, поставив свою зубную щетку на полку над раковиной, и огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что нигде больше не было второй такой. Но ещё одна щётка указала ему на то, что он не был в этой комнате один. Луи представил, кем бы мог быть его сосед. Он лишь надеялся, что это не был какой-нибудь компульсивный едок. Или ещё какой-нибудь слабак. Может быть, он мог бы подружиться с этим парнем. Или же он не захочет иметь с Луи ничего общего.

Парень разложил свои вещи по местам и вернулся в комнату. Он взглянул на будильник, расположенный на комоде: 17:46. Это означает, что ужин должен быть подан в ближайшее время. Если он правильно помнит, кормят здесь в 8:00 утра, в полдень и в 18:00. Он схватился за впалый живот и застонал при мысли о еде, учитывая то, где он находится. Они точно заставят его есть. Но его мать говорила, что он был упрямей енота. Он всегда спрашивал, как еноты могут быть упрямыми, но она уходила от ответа на некоторое время, ссылаясь на книгу «Там, где растёт красный папоротник»**, но Луи никогда не слушал дальше. 

*

 

Разве медсестра не должна дать ему меню? Даже тогда, когда он, наверное, готов упасть в обморок, глядя на горы и горы калорий, которые, он знает, будут драть ему горло. Луи покачал головой и постарался выкинуть эти мысли из головы.

Он побрёл обратно в комнату и сел на кровать. Если бы ему завязали глаза и сказали найти её, он бы точно не догадался. Он бы скорее подумал, что это каменная глыба или даже гроб. Точно не кровать.  
Луи оглядел комнату и очень сильно пожалел, что у него нет телефона. Парень был здесь в течение пятнадцати минут и уже умирал от скуки. Он упал спиной на «камень», и тут вошел его сосед. Томлинсон сразу же сел и посмотрел на парня снизу вверх.

Он выглядел примерно его возраста и был одет в чёрные узкие джинсы, которые всё же висели на нём мешком, и клетчатую рубашку, которая открывала вид на ключицы. В них с лёгкостью можно было засунуть несколько пальцев. Очевидно, анорексик. Или болен булимией, но у Луи уже сложилось мнение о нём. Он носил носки и имел коричневые кудрявые волосы, красивым чубом откинутые со лба. Его сосед выглядел действительно хорошо.

\- Привет, - сказал парень, ошеломленный потрясающим, но тонким мальчиком, сидящим на кровати напротив него.

\- Привет, - неуверенно ответил Луи.

\- Я Гарри, - представился он, пройдя по комнате, чтобы протянуть руку Томлинсону.

\- Луи, - сказал он, пожимая руку Гарри.

Руки парня большие, но чрезвычайно хрупкие и ослабленные. Как и руки его самого.

Гарри улыбнулся, но перевернул его ладонь тыльной стороной и осмотрел костяшки пальцев.

\- Анорексик? – неуверенно спросил он, отпуская руку. – У тебя нет шрамов на пальцах и твоя улыбка прекрасна, так что я предполагаю, что ты не вызываешь рвоту ежедневно, - нахально продолжил парень, и Луи смущённо ему улыбнулся.

\- Да, - робко сказал он и спросил, - А как насчёт тебя? Голодовка или таблетки?

\- Голодовка, - ответил он, а улыбка исчезла, - Какой твой срок пребывания здесь?

Этот вопрос напомнил ему, что он был здесь, словно в тюремном заключении.

\- Я не знаю, - Луи ответил и пожал плечами, - Пока они не посчитают, что я здоров, думаю. Как давно ты здесь?

\- Всего неделю, но это была просто несносная неделя. Позволь сказать, первые несколько дней здесь действительно жестокие. Я имею в виду, я здесь не так долго, но чтобы понять, что это за место, много времени и не надо, – объяснил Гарри. – Будь осторожен с тем, что бросаешь в мусорный бак, потому что они будут проверять его. И у них есть камеры в ванных комнатах, так что…

\- Что?! – вскрикнул Луи.

\- Они не видят, как мы ходим в туалет или моемся, - важно сказал Гарри, а Луи выдохнул, - Они хотят убедиться, что мы не начнем вызывать рвоту, так как мы больше не можем голодать, - немного саркастично сказал парень. – В столовой ты должен съесть всё, что будет в твоей тарелке. Не важно, сколько времени это займёт, но они не выпустят тебя из-за стола, пока ты не съешь всё. И там есть медсёстры, которые как бы патрулируют нас, так что удачи, если попытаешься спрятать еду в карман. И не опаздывай на приёмы пищи, иначе они сдерут с тебя три шкуры.

Луи был просто в ужасе. Гарри говорил так, будто был здесь точно больше недели:

\- В общем… Добро пожаловать в Ваш личный Ад, - добавил он с улыбкой.

\- Ты знаешь, что сегодня на ужин? – спросил Луи.

\- Я полагаю, сэндвич с индейкой, маленькая миска салата, кусочки яблока и стакан воды.

Луи ахнул от ужаса. В сэндвиче с индейкой было по крайней мере двести калорий, в салате только сорок, но и это было как в целом яблоке.

\- А салат сам по себе? – в надежде спросил Луи.

\- Они всегда добавляют винегрет сверху, - небрежно ответил Гарри.

Луи застонал. В винегрете также было калорий сорок. Больше трехсот калорий. Чтобы сжечь их все понадобиться, наверное, около полутора часов!

«Дерьмо», - подумал Томлинсон. Он даже не любил салат, ведь он был совершенно лишен вкуса, и он ненавидел яблоки, потому что они были либо слишком сладкие для него, либо кислые и терпкие. И, конечно, Луи не был в восторге от индейки, он предпочёл бы курицу. Не то чтобы он вообще собирался что-нибудь есть.

\- Ну, - начал было Гарри, обрывая мысли Луи, - готов?

\- Конечно, нет, - сказал парень. 

Гарри рассмеялся и спросил:

\- Когда ты ел в последний раз?

\- Я не помню, - честно ответил Луи.

\- Что ж, тогда удачи!

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он.

\- Я покажу тебе комнату отдыха, - сказал Гарри, чтобы Луи последовал за ним в коридор, - А поскольку мы единственные парни здесь, которые ещё и делят одну комнату, я полагаю, что мы будем проводить много времени вместе.

Луи улыбнулся. Гарри не был так плох, как он ожидал.

\- Надеюсь, я не надоем тебе слишком быстро, - подмигнул он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ~ 43 кг.  
> ** «Where The Red Fern Grows» - новелла Уилсона Роулса.


	2. Chapter 2

Комната отдыха была в не очень хорошем состоянии и выглядела так, будто точно понравилась бы кому-нибудь из дома престарелых. В общем, здесь был просто просевший диван между дальней стеной и довольно дерьмовым маленьким телевизором. Полки, смежные со стеной, со старыми настольными играми, в которых давно уже не хватало где пешек, где карт. Тем не менее комната была довольно большой. Кроме этого места и своей палаты, им больше некуда было пойти. Ну и ещё имелась прачечная и кабинеты физиотерапии, где стояли такие аппараты, что, Луи был уверен, должны использоваться исключительно с разрешения.

Через несколько футов от двери стояли несколько столов, которые выглядели как половина кафетерия, серьёзно. За ними расположились несколько девушек.

– И так, - сказал Гарри, когда они пересекли комнату и подошли к столам, - есть два типа людей здесь. Одни добрые, другие – сучки. 

Луи хихикнул.

\- Выяснить, кто есть кто, не займёт много времени. В целом, здесь все неплохие, но некоторые могут временами показывать свою стервозность. 

Они сели и полненькая девушка, сидящая напротив, любезно представилась. У неё были тёмно-блондинистые волосы, завязанные в свободный пучок. Она была одета в действительно обтягивающий свитшот, который, так скажем, подчёркивал все её достоинства. Ещё довольно заметным был значок St. Claire, свисающий с её шеи.

\- Я Клэр, – по-доброму сказала девушка.

\- Луи, - кивнул он.

\- Из-за чего ты здесь? – спросила она.

\- Я здесь из-за здания в стиле древней архитектуры и ценной истории, - саркастически ответил Луи и Клэр с Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Я серьезно, - сказала она, стараясь сдержать рвущуюся наружу улыбку и подчеркнуть заинтересованность.

\- Хм, я здесь для замечательной еды, которую я получаю, чтобы протолкнуть в глотку против собственной воли, - заявил Луи с циничным прищуром глаз и оба его собеседника снова рассмеялись.

\- Что ж... - начала Клэр, - В таком случае я здесь по совершенно противоположной причине.

Луи любезно ей улыбнулся. 

Он нервно играл с подолом рубашки под столом. Что ж, он действительно нервничал! Через считанные минуты перед ним поставят лоток с едой и он будет обязан его съесть. Он скорее согласился бы заблудиться в тропиках Амазонки, чем сделать это.

Луи на несколько секунд вообразил ситуацию, если бы он отказался от еды. Но, к сожалению, это не было вариантом ни для него, ни для всех этих людей, которые приставлены за ним наблюдать.

Несколько людей бродили туда-сюда. Гарри был на середине разговора с девушкой по имени Мэйси, которая тоже была худой, но не настолько, как Гарри или он сам. Она была танцовщицей с длинными каштановыми волосами, что пучком взгромоздились на её голове. У неё были тёплые карие глаза и леггинсы, болтающиеся в лодыжках. К ним подошла ещё одна девушка намного больше в безразмерной толстовке Hollister и выцветших шлёпанцах. Её звали Анабель.

В общем, здесь были ещё несколько тоненьких девушек и две не-умеющие-себя-сдержать.

Дверь, которая предназначалась только для сотрудников, открылась, и оттуда вышли медсёстры, вынося каждая по несколько тарелок.

Миска Луи приземлилась на стол прямо напротив него и он вытаращил на неё глаза, будто никогда не видел что-либо подобное. Все за столом начали медленно копаться в тарелках. Луи же просто продолжал смотреть на неё исподлобья. Он ни в коем случае не собирается это есть. Он должен будет сделать бесконечно много приседаний и отжиманий, чтобы сжечь все эти калории.

Пожилая женщина с выжженными добела волосами кружила вокруг их стола, чтобы убедиться, что каждый ел. Если бы её здесь не было, Луи с лёгкостью мог бы взять несколько листьев салата или дольку яблока и спрятать это в своём ботинке или... Или что-нибудь подобное. Он взял вилку, что лежала на салфетке рядом, и начал тыкать в тарелку, пытаясь выглядеть занятым.

Луи осмотрел остальных. У Клэр был довольно хороший аппетит. Прямо как у Анабель. Остальные не так активничали: Гарри медленно доедал свои ломтики яблока, сидящие рядом без проблем расправлялись с листьями салата. Луи зыркнул на медсестру и отвернулся обратно к тарелке. Он положил свою вилку обратно на салфетку и глубоко вздохнул. Луи быстро взял салфетку, убедившись, что «случайно» уронил вилку на грязный пол.

\- Oops, - сказал он, неловко поднимая то, что упало, - могу я получить другую вилку?

\- Просто протрите её, - сказала медсестра в добром, но профессиональном тоне.

\- Я знаю, что можно протереть, но я своего рода гермофоб, так что я действительно предпочёл бы чистую вилку, которая не касалась грязного пола.

Женщина посмотрела на него несколько секунд и забрала вилку:

\- Я вернусь через минуту. В это время почему бы тебе не начать всё-таки есть? - твёрдо сказала она и развернулась.

\- Конечно, - он взял кусочек яблока и начал жевать. Луи должен был сдержаться от гримасничества. Хотя бы пока медсестра не вышла.

Как только надзиратель оказалась вне поле его зрения, парень сунул дольку в карман, выплюнул всё, что жевал до этого, на салфетку, и тоже спрятал. Теперь на подносе было три кусочка яблока, так что он закинул в другой карман ещё один. Немного подумав, Луи разломал одну из оставшихся двух долек и быстренько положил половинку к остальным яблокам в кармане.

\- Луи, ты что делаешь? - прошептал Гарри.

\- Ем, - с сарказмом ответил ему Томлинсон. Он схватил парочку листьев из салатницы и затолкал в карман посвободнее.

\- Они тебя убьют, если поймают на этом, - прошептал Гарри, засовывая последнюю дольку своего яблока в рот.

\- Мне всё равно, я не буду есть всё это, - отрезал парень, поправляя свои листья в кармане.

Дверь открылась и Луи резко дёрнулся вправо. Гарри закатил глаза, возвращаясь к своему лотку. Медсестра подошла к Луи и вручила ему новую, чистую вилку.

\- Спасибо, - любезно сказал парень. Она улыбнулась и кивнула, глядя на стол.

Клэр закончила первой, за ней Мэйси. Вскоре число людей за столом сократилось до четырёх. Потом трёх. Двух. И вот он один. У Луи в прямом смысле наворачивались слёзы, потому что это было выше того, что он мог бы выдержать. Медсестра всё время напоминала ему, что он должен покончить со всей тарелкой, или он не встанет из-за стола. В горле стоял ком, челюсти сердито сжались. Вся еда по-прежнему осталась на тарелке, за исключением того, что он уже успел спрятать.

Медсестра, Дэбра или просто Дэб, сидела напротив него, терпеливо ожидая, когда же он закончит.

\- Луи, - тихо сказала Дэб, - Чем раньше ты всё съешь, тем скорее ты сможешь покинуть стол и вернуться в свою комнату.

Он тяжело посмотрел на неё, в горле всё ещё был ком, и он едва ли нашел силы хрипло сказать:

\- Мне не нравится салат. Это безвкусно.

\- Тогда съешь сэндвич, - предложила она.

\- Индейка отвратительна.

\- Тогда закончи с яблоками, - напирала Дэбра, теряя терпение.

\- Яблоки слишком сладкие для меня...

\- Слушай, - строго сказала медсестра, - Я хочу сидеть здесь не больше, чем ты. И если ты просто съешь это, то сможешь уйти. И я знаю, ты не хочешь, но в жизни мы все делаем вещи, которые не хотим делать, и, знаешь, мы не выбираем, есть нам или нет. Ты должен есть, чтобы оставаться здоровым. Или ты хочешь умереть?

Ёе голос был холодным и суровым. Глаза Луи метнулись по комнате, которая стала темней из-за теней из окна. Он посмотрел на часы: 20:13. Он здесь больше двух часов.

\- Нет, - сказал он тихонько, как мышь.

\- Тогда ешь, - резко сказала Дэбра.

Луи стиснул зубы и взял половинку дольки. Он положил её в рот и помедлил, прежде чем начать жевать. Он съёжился, лицо исказилось в недовольстве, когда он раскусил яблоко и проглотил. Его глаза уже блестели, когда он взял последний кусочек, так что он быстро их протёр. 

Дэб улыбнулась ему:

\- Теперь тебе остался только сэндвич и салат.

Луи посмотрел на еду. Спустя пятьдесят две минуты его тарелка была пуста.

\- Ты можешь вернуться в свою комнату. Гасим свет в пятнадцать минут.

Томлинсон встал, бессвязно бормоча под нос. У него болел живот.

*

 

\- Это место — полнейший отстой, - сказал Луи, заходя в их с Гарри комнату.

Парень лежал весь потный на своей кровати с книгой в руке. Ему даже не нужно было смотреть на Луи, чтобы знать, насколько сильно тот не в себе. Это ясно благодаря его прерывистому затруднённому дыханию, сжатым кулакам и тому, как он хлопнул дверью, когда залетел в комнату. Гарри оторвался от книги, его безучастное выражение лица приняло оттенок удовлетворённости:

\- Начал было думать, что ты сбежал.

Луи перекривил его, пронесясь через комнату в ванную. Он вытащил листья салата и яблоки из карманов и бросил всё это в унитаз. Он смыл еду, благодаря Господа, что она не застряла и не забила слив.

В голове настойчиво билось беспокойство. Он только что съел более трёхсот калорий, он должен что-то сделать! Но для начала он сменит дневную одежду на пару спортивных штанов и футболку.

Как только Луи переоделся, он начал ходить взад-вперёд посередине комнаты, нервно сцепив руки. Его голова готова была взорваться от скопления мыслей. Завтра утром он, скорее всего, повторит то, что проделал с сегодняшним ужином. Если всё получится, его не заставят это делать на групповой терапии или что там у них...

\- Не мог бы ты перестать ходить кругами, пожалуйста, - сказал Гарри, опустив книгу, - Это отвлекает.

Луи нервно задрожал. Мысль о количестве только что употреблённых калорий не хотела покидать его. Гарри заметил, что Томлинсон скоро просто хлопнется здесь в обморок от нервов, и попытался его отвлечь.

\- Послушай, первый день всегда самый тяжелый -

\- Технически, мой первый день будет завтра, - исправляет Луи, продолжая ходить, но иногда поглядывает на Гарри, когда тот говорит. Гарри глубоко вздыхает.

\- Хорошо, первая ночь, или что там, всегда самая трудная. Но ты справишься. И я знаю, что мысль о еде вселяет в тебя ужас, потому что я прошел через это, когда поступил сюда неделю назад. Я провел весь день перед тарелкой с завтраком.

Некоторые слова принесли Луи облегчение. Но не настолько, чтобы прекратить его метания по комнате.

\- Тебе нужно перебороть это в себе, в своём разуме, и тогда всё станет легче.

\- А ты переборол? - тихо спросил Луи.

Гарри закусил губу на мгновение, обдумывая ответ.

\- В процессе. Я ещё не поборол это, но на верном пути, - сказал он, по-доброму улыбаясь.

Напряженность немного спала.

\- Итак, не мог бы ты всё-таки перестать ходить, пожалуйста? - посмеиваясь, повторил Гарри.

Луи нервно усмехнулся и перестал носиться мимо кровати. Но это убивало его, так что он упал на пол и начал отжиматься. Гарри застонал и вернулся к книге. Луи перевернулся на спину и начал без остановки качать пресс. Он попеременно выполнял эти упражнения, пока не запыхался и был потный с ног до головы. Он встал, чтобы перевести дыхание, и почувствовал лёгкое головокружение.

\- У тебя могут быть неприятности с врачом, если они уличат тебя в этом. Они увеличат тебе количество калорий, - снова заговорил Гарри.

\- И если бы я волновался об этом, я бы не упражнялся, - отбил Луи с сарказмом.

\- Ты знаешь, - сказал парень, - ты очень упрямый.

\- Ты даже не знаешь меня, - закатил глаза Луи.

Гарри ухмыльнулся из-за книги:

\- Я знаю достаточно, - сказал он и Луи снова фыркнул.

\- Как бы то ни было, я ушел в душ, - Томлинсон развернулся и направился в ванную.

\- Лучше поторопись.

Луи остановился за дверью:

\- Почему? - спросил он, не оборачиваясь к Гарри.

\- Отбой через пять минут. Медсестра всегда приходит, чтобы убедиться, что мы ложимся спать, и прочее дерьмо...

\- Мне не пять, они не могут говорить мне, когда мне пора в кроватку, - сказал он и Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Упрямый, - пробормотал Гарри и покачал головой.

Луи также помотал головой, но с досадой. Он зашел в ванную комнату, принял душ и лёг в постель. Сегодня он засыпал, наблюдая за танцем теней и тем, как они двигались по стене благодаря лунным бликам.


	3. Chapter 3

Свет, что просачивался через шторы, был совершенно не таким тусклым для раннего утра, как ожидал Луи. Томлинсон перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на пластиковый будильник рядом с кроватью. 8:18.

Он опоздал на завтрак. Не то чтобы он собирался есть, вообще-то, но это был его первый полный день здесь и он не хотел начинать его с негатива. Он быстро спрыгнул с кровати, схватил одежду из ящика и кинулся в ванную, чтобы переодеться. Луи просто кинул грязную одежду на кровать, влез в свои Vans и заспешил в комнату отдыха.

Все сидели за столом и ели, поддерживая вялый разговор. Когда он зашел, все обернулись и посмотрели на него, будто на врага народа. Он, в общем-то, так себя и ощущал. Эти люди были здесь дольше него и знали друг друга. Луи же знал только Гарри, но и это нельзя было назвать огромной дружбой. Медсестра внимательно осмотрела его, когда он сел на единственное свободное место рядом с Клэр на углу стола. Женщина подошла к нему, сложив руки за спиной.

\- Ты опоздал.

\- Правда? Я думал, это все пришли раньше, - ядовито пробормотал Томлинсон.

\- Я надеюсь, этого больше не повторится, - сурово сказала медсестра.

\- Ради моей великой любви к еде я постараюсь больше не опаздывать, - ответил Луи ещё более насмешливо, чем в первый раз.

Медсестра стиснула зубы:

\- Прекрати себя так вести, - строго сказала она и, развернувшись, вышла на кухню.

Вскоре женщина вернулась с его завтраком и поставила перед ним тарелку ровно в тот момент, когда он поморщился.

\- Ооо, да возрадуются все вокруг... - снова саркастично сказал парень. Всё его отношение к этому заведению было саркастичным. И взгляд на вещи здесь тоже.

\- Я сказала, заканчивай, - сурово прикрикнула медсестра.

\- А я когда-то сказал своей матери, что съел весь ужин, мы все обязаны что-то говорить в этой жизни... - пробормотал он и взял вилку, начав тыкать в омлет.

Он также хмуро разглядывал две полоски бекона, сожженных дотла, кусок тоста с тонким слоем масла и стакан апельсинового сока.

\- Я должна отправить тебя есть в кабинет доктора Биндла? - угрожала женщина.

\- Я должен сидеть здесь и снисходительно относиться к чрезмерно строгой медсестре без капли сочувствия? - возразил он.

Все, кто сидел за столом, затихли и слушали эту перепалку. Их, видимо, это очень позабавило, потому что все как один нагнули головы, пряча улыбки и сдерживая смешки.

\- Да, - сказала медсестра с едва заметной улыбкой.

\- Таким образом, вы подтвердили, что у вас нет сочувствия, - сказал Луи и улыбка исчезла.

\- И зачем же мне иметь сочувствие? Или показывать его? - сухо спросила женщина.

\- Ну, вы не можете ожидать от нас хорошего отношения, когда всё, что вы делаете, это относитесь к нам грубо и резко. Покажите немного доброты, может быть, чуть-чуть сочувствия. Мы все — дети, которые ведут борьбу, стремясь найти совершенство в мире, где его не существует. И люди с таким дерьмовым отношением, которые не могут проявить хоть немного сочувствия, как вы, ожидают, что мы будем следовать тупым правилам и тут же менять точку зрения. Свежие новости, ваши правила — отстой, они лишь ещё больше отбивают желание что-либо делать, потому что за восемнадцать часов, которые я здесь пробыл, единственными людьми, которые проявили хотя бы немного доброты, были Клэр и Гарри, а они ведь здесь пациенты. Вы ожидаете, что я бездумно позволю вам, ребята, засовывать мне в глотку еду три раза в день? И да, извините, что я вдруг заснул. Я подросток и один из моих главных приоритетов — не убедиться, что я вовремя проснулся, чтобы позавтракать, а сон, потому что я устал. Это, вообще-то, приоритет каждого подростка, спать и высыпаться. Так что вы не должны быть такими грубыми и резкими, рассказывая мне тут о том, что я опоздал и обязан больше так не делать. Вы должны были просто мягко сказать, тогда бы не было никакой проблемы с этим. Я не люблю, когда со мной разговаривают строго и резко лишь из-за того, что я сделал что-то, что делает каждый человек в этом мире. Боже мой, относитесь ко всему легче! Говорите в более добром тоне, это улучшит отношение каждого, потому что если с нами будут грубо обращаться, то и мы будем вести себя также.

Все смотрели на Луи в изумлении. Его дыхание сбилось из-за того, что он так много и долго говорил. Медсестра уставилась на него.

\- Бери свою тарелку, - сказала она и развернулась.

Томлинсон вздохнул, взял миску и столовые приборы, завёрнутые в салфетку, и вышел за медсестрой. Он следовал за ней по коридорам, пока они не остановились около закрытой двери. «Доктор Биндл» гласила табличка.

Она открыла дверь и толкнула Луи вперёд. Он споткнулся около стола, так что доктор Биндл оторвался от бумаг.

\- Я знаю, что это бесполезно, но убедитесь, что он ест. И мы должны поговорить о его поведении, он переговаривался со мной с тех пор, как появился на завтраке, на который, кстати, опоздал, потому что проспал. И мы должны обсудить его отношение ко всему здесь, потому что это неприемлемо.

\- Спасибо дорогуше Салли... - пробормотал он, глядя в пол.

Он занял место в кресле напротив стола доктора Биндла и поставил тарелку на колени.

\- Я разберусь с этим, Ингрид, - любезно сказал доктор.

Медсестра Ингрид или как там её (откровенно говоря, Ингрид — странное имя) улыбнулась и вышла, стукнув дверью. Доктор Биндл развернулся к Луи, скрестил руки на столе и фальшиво ему улыбнулся.

\- Итак, первый день, а ты уже каким-то образом очутился в моём кабинете, - озадачено сказал он и Луи закатил глаза.

\- Будто снова первый день в школе... - буркнул себе под нос парень и доктор усмехнулся.

\- Итак, я знаю, что ты не хочешь быть здесь -

\- Надо же, с такой наблюдательностью вы должны быть одним из лучших учёных мира, - отрезал Луи и ухмылка Биндла медленно исчезла.

\- Я попрошу тебя прекратить такого рода замечания, - строго сказал доктор.

\- То есть вы говорите мне прекратить быть собой, - ответил Томлинсон, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Нет, просто перестать столь саркастично пререкаться.

\- Много просите, - ответил Луи, - Я бодрствую всего пятнадцать минут. У меня просто плохой день, я не саркастичный мудак. По крайней мере, вы не можете так говорить, потому что я здесь, в прямом смысле, меньше суток, а попал сюда из-за разногласий с одной медсестрой.

\- Ладно, хорошо, просто проявляй уважение и дружелюбие, - строго сказал доктор Биндл.

\- Я живу в мире, где уважение зарабатывают, если вы хотите его, сами уважайте нас. Медсестра Ингрид или кто-либо ещё что-то не вела себя уважительно.

\- Она медсестра. Она должна быть строгой, чтобы быть уверенной, что вы, ребята, не выйдете за рамки.

\- О, конечно, не дай бог кто-нибудь из нас осмелится постоять за себя, - ответил Луи, ухмыляясь.

\- Я думаю, твои представления не соответствуют действительности, - возразил доктор, взмахивая руками.

\- Я думаю, ваши тоже. Говоря о действительности, мне правда нужно съесть всё это? Потому что это ужасающе много, и мой тост сырой, бекон пережаренный, и сыр в омлете даже не выглядит, будто его плавили.

\- Да, - сухо сказал Биндл, - Это правила и вы пообещали соблюдать их, когда подписывали согласие на пребывание здесь.

\- Технически у меня не было выбора, так что... - он затих, небрежно пожав плечами.

\- Но вы подписали, так что... - насмешливо сказал доктор.

\- Я не должен сидеть здесь и быть податливым, - упрямился Луи, посмотрев на него, - Если бы я хотел таким быть, я бы остался в комнате отдыха с угрюмой медсестрой.

\- Луи, - обратился доктор, наклонившись к нему, - просто съешь это и можешь быть свободен.

\- Вот так стимул. Для одного раза, - поднял бровь Луи. - Могу я просто вернуться в комнату отдыха?

\- Нет, - сказал Биндл и слегка улыбнулся.

Луи нахмурился, опуская голову к тарелке. Его руки были всё ещё скрещены на груди. В комнате воцарилась тишина и доктор Биндл вернулся к своим бумагам, перебирая их как и тогда, когда Томлинсон влетел в его кабинет.

Луи откинулся назад, не желая притрагиваться к еде.

Спустя десять минут он всё ещё оставался в таком положении.

\- Ешь, - сказал доктор, не отрываясь от своей работы.

\- Вы не можете заставить меня.

Биндл устало на него посмотрел.

\- Просто съешь, наконец, свою еду и сможешь вернуться в комнату. Не забудь, групповая терапия в десять.

\- Надеюсь, я закончу вовремя, - иронично ответил Луи.

Он посмотрел на часы. 8:53. Парень застонал в сопротивлении, но взялся за сырой тост. Он немного откусил и тут же подавился. Хлеб был зернистым и оставался будто песком на зубах, когда он его проглотил.

Спустя сорок шесть минут единственным, что осталось на его тарелке, были многолетние трещины.

*

 

После того, как Луи отнёс грязную миску на кухню, он вернулся в свою комнату, чувствуя себя полностью душевно истощенным. Гарри сидел в кресле за письменным столом с книгой в руках. Луи не был уверен на счёт того, как можно использовать стол, когда просто читаешь книгу, но потом заметил, что Гарри был буквально завален ими. И, по крайней мере, если вы устали сидеть в постели весь день, то для разнообразия можете сесть в кресло.

\- Это была довольно забавная сцена сегодня утром, - сказал Гарри, не отрываясь от книги.

Луи ухмыльнулся, пройдя до кровати, и распластался на ней.

\- Рад, что тебе было весело, - иронично ответил он и вздохнул, чувствуя себя набитым под завязку отвратительным завтраком, которым чуть не подавился.

\- У неё не заняло много времени вывести тебя, правда? - спросил Гарри, переворачивая страницу.

\- Нет, просто... - Томлинсон покачал головой, - Работники здесь злые и грубые, и... И глупые.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Я бы сказал, что трудно сделать такое заключение, когда ты находишься здесь меньше двадцати четырёх часов, но ты успешно запятнал мнение о них, - он обернулся с игривой ухмылкой.

\- Не доктор Биндл ли случайно ведёт групповую терапию? - спросил Луи.

\- Нет, - Гарри покачал головой. - Другой доктор. Венц.

\- Хорошо. Доктор Биндл ужасно раздражает.

\- О, чувствую, ты действииительно полюбишь доктора Венца, - усмехнулся кудрявый и Луи застонал.

\- И какой он? - спросил он и глянул на часы. Около десяти минут до начала терапии.

\- Он просто надоедливый. И ожидает, что мы будем много разговаривать, - ответил Гарри. - И он даёт каждому журнал и мы получаем эти глупые задания вроде «напишите о самом счастливом времени в вашей жизни». Потом мы все должны прочитать, что у нас получилось.

Луи застонал ещё громче.

\- Но это глупо.

\- Ну, жизнь вся глупа, - посмеивался Гарри.

\- Ну, скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, - закатил глаза Луи.

Он поднялся в сидячее положение и скрестил ноги. И посмотрел на Гарри. Парень был одет в ещё одну фланелевую рубашку, которая открывала вид на чрезмерно выступающие ключицы и позвонки.

\- Почему ты морил себя голодом? - придвинулся ближе Томлинсон.

\- Что? - спросил Гарри, хотя прекрасно услышал его. Это оказалось неожиданным вопросом, будто парень выхватил его из воздуха.

\- Почему ты решил голодать? - повторил Луи.

Гарри усмехнулся, небрежно пожав плечами.

\- Что я могу сказать? Я ребёнок, который ведёт борьбу, стремясь найти совершенство в мире, где его не существует, - сказал он с ухмылкой.

Луи улыбнулся.

\- Но что такое совершенство? - спросил он.

\- Быть идеальным.

\- Тогда что такое идеал?

\- Не иметь никаких ошибок за плечами и недостатков, - заявил Гарри. - Которые есть у каждого, так что идеал не может существовать в буквальном смысле.

Парень посмотрел на часы.

\- Ладно, пошли, группа собирается через пару минут, - сказал Гарри, положил книгу на стол, вытащил из ящика журнал и встал.

Они направились в комнату для терапии.

\- Какую книгу ты читаешь? - спросил Луи, когда они шли через холл.

Пациенты с проблемами приёма пищи занимали только одно крыло огромной больницы. Этот госпиталь помогал людям с различными психическими расстройствами и заболеваниями, и они были лишь маленькой частью всего этого. Они находились в БРПП. Блок Расстройства Пищевого Поведения.

\- «Реликвия», - ответил Гарри. - Дугласа Престона и Линкольна Чайлда.

\- И о чём она?

\- Про амазонского монстра, который потерялся в музее как раз во время открытия нового экспоната. Это правда интересно, ты должен прочитать когда-нибудь.

Луи улыбнулся.

\- Может быть, когда ты дочитаешь, я возьму её, - предложил он и Гарри тоже слегка улыбнулся.

\- Вообще-то я читаю её уже в третий раз, так что ты можешь взять её сейчас.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Луи, когда они дошли до комнаты, где все стулья были выставлены в круг.

Доктор Венц уже расположился на одном из них, а вокруг него собрались ещё несколько ребят. Гарри тоже присел и Луи выбрал стул рядом с ним. Они неспешно говорили, ожидая остальных. Доктор Венц потянулся к Луи и протянул ему тетрадь.

\- У каждого должен быть журнал, - сказал он и парень неуверенно улыбнулся ему, сжимая тетрадь.

\- И так, почему бы нам не начать? - обратился ко всем доктор. - Как вы все можете заметить, у нас пополнение.

Луи застенчиво уставился на свои колени.

\- Так что давайте все представимся, - продолжил Венц и повернулся к Клэр, которая сидела прямо возле него.

\- Я Клэр, - сказала она, улыбнувшись.

\- Я Мэйси, - подняла голову ещё одна девушка.

\- Меня зовут Джей Линн, - представилась та, вес которой казался почти нормальным.

\- Анабель, - сказала девушка в выцветших шлёпанцах.

\- Я — Элеонор, - по-доброму улыбнулась следующая девушка.

\- Я Гарри, - сказал парень с усмешкой. Все заинтересовано на него посмотрели.

\- Я Луи, - скромно сказал Томлинсон.

\- Меня зовут Морган, - сказала девушка с ещё меньшим энтузиазмом.

\- Патриция, - представилась самая младшая девушка. На вид ей было лет пятнадцать, может быть, шестнадцать.

И последняя девушка в группе сказала:

\- Я Лиз.

\- И так, расскажите нам, почему вы здесь, - просто сказал доктор Венц.

Луи выпучил галаз:

\- Извините?

\- Ну... Просто расскажите, что является причиной вашего расстройства.

\- Извините?? - повторил Луи.

Он даже не знал этих людей, какого чёрта ему было рассказывать им о том, что заставило его морить себя голодом?

\- Хм, ладно... Кто-нибудь ещё хочет рассказать нам о том, что привело вас сюда? - спросил он слегка нервно. Вообще-то он даже казался немного испуганным.

\- Что ж, я пыталась сбросить вес для балетного прослушивания в Школе Хореографии Джоффри, - неожиданно сказала Мэйси. - И прежде, чем я обратила на это внимание, я стала думать только о том, чтобы потерять вес и быть такой же худой или даже худее остальных девушек там. Потом в середине моего прослушивания я упала в обморок и была доставлена в больницу, где они решили, что у меня анорексия, так что теперь я здесь.

Девушка пожала плечами.

\- Друг показал мне сайт для худышек, посвященный анорексии, они помогали людям худеть, и это, в общем-то, затянуло меня, - сказала Элеонор.

Луи вздохнул.

\- Я был в группе поддержки, - несколько девушек хихикнули. Он стиснул зубы, глядя на них, и сурово спросил, - Что?

\- Ничего, - сказала Мэйси, посмеиваясь, - Просто парень в команде черлидерш всегда немного гей.

\- О, так я полностью подхожу под этот стереотип, - саркастично сказал Луи.

\- Хэй, Гарри тоже гей, - глаза Гарри расширились.

\- Лиз, - угрожающе прошептал он.

Луи посмотрел на парня с мягким выражением лица и Гарри с пылающими щеками уставился на колени.

\- В любом случае, Луи, почему бы вам не продолжить ваш рассказ? - сказал доктор Венц.

Луи снова вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди, и откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Да, эм... Я был на соревнованиях групп поддержки, и они всё время измеряют наш вес, чтобы убедиться, что мы не превышаем или же не дотягиваем до нормы, которую они установили. И если твой вес был больше или меньше, то тебя исключали из команды на сезон. Так вот, тогда меня отделял от вылета всего один фунт. Так что я решил сбросить парочку. И довольно скоро за этими несколькими фунтами последовали ещё несколько, а потом ещё. И в конечном итоге я всё-таки вылетел из команды, потому что вес был ниже нормы. И после этого он стал только уменьшаться. И ещё мой парень, - он послал Мэйси злобный взгляд, - Постоянно дразнил меня. Он как-то пошутил, когда мы были с друзьями, что я был беременным.

Последнее он пробормотал себе под нос.

\- Это глупо, - прокомментировала Патриция, - и грубо даже для шутки.

\- Я бы бросила его, - сказала Морган.

\- Ты что, всё ещё с ним? Это неуважительно, - сказал Гарри. Мэйси ухмыльнулась.

\- Неа, - ответил Луи, - Он назвал меня чёртовым отбросом и начал рассказывать о том, что изменил мне с каким-то случайным парнем в стрип-клубе пару месяцев назад, прежде чем бросить.

\- Вот же ублюдок, - пробормотала Джей Линн.

\- Да, это отстой, - сказала Морган.

\- Да, что ж, может быть, он прав, - промямлил Луи.

\- Ты не отброс, если ты на это намекаешь, - сказал Гарри.

Луи подумал, что доктор Венц может оборвать их в любую минуту.

\- Ну, посмотрим, - тихо сказал Томлинсон.

Доктор закончил этот разговор:

\- Хорошо, пошли дальше.

После пятидесяти минут изнурительного разговора о любви к себе все они были отправлены обратно в комнаты с их каждодневным заданием, о котором говорил Гарри. На этот раз им сказали написать десять вещей, которые они в себе любят.

Но Луи ничего в себе не любил, так что ему нечего было написать.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Итак, Луи, - сказал доктор Венц, - Что у тебя под номером один?

Это было на следующий день и Луи снова сидел в маленьком кругу на этой глупой терапии. Он не был уверен, сможет ли выдерживать это изо дня в день. Завтрак длился изнурительные пятьдесят три минуты, но он медленно терял стойкость. А это значило, что они одерживают верх, что было несомненно плохо.

Луи вздохнул и уставился на свой пустой лист. Каждый по кругу зачитывал по одной вещи. Но у него не было что записать. Десять вещей, которые он в себе любит? Он что, из воздуха их возьмёт?

\- У меня не было ручки, так что я ничего не написал, - сказал он.

Доктор Венц моргнул пару раз, вздыхая, и пересел в кресле поудобней.

Мэйси уже сказала, что ей нравятся её глаза, Джей Линн — её волосы, Анабель нравилась её улыбка, а Гарри сказал, что любит, как торчат его ключицы. В шутку, конечно, потому что быстро добавил, что улыбка у него тоже неплохая. И теперь была очередь Луи.

\- Что ж, ну, почему бы тебе не сказать что-нибудь прямо сейчас? - предложил доктор.

Томлинсон с опаской поджал губы.

\- Честно говоря, мне нечего сказать, - тихо ответил он.

\- Должно же быть что-то, что тебе нравится в себе?

\- Как видно, нет, - сказал Луи, скрестив руки.

\- Подожди, так не может быть. Ты же не можешь ненавидеть всё в себе? - подтолкнул доктор Венц.

Напряженность Луи росла.

\- Но я ненавижу. Я ненавижу себя. Я ненавижу в себе буквально всё. Если бы я ненавидел что-то отдельное, я бы на это указал. Но я. Ненавижу. Всего себя. И мне больше нечего сказать, так что, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь вытянуть что-то ещё, я был бы очень признателен.

\- Ладно, - хмуро ответил доктор и повернулся к Лиз, которая сидела слева от Луи.

\- Ну, если он не должен отвечать, то и я тоже, - заупрямилась девушка и сложила руки на груди.

Доктор Венц закатил глаза, глубоко вздыхая.

\- Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, сказать хоть что-нибудь, - беспомощно повернулся он к парню.

\- Нет.

\- Да ладно, Луи, ты должен поучаствовать. И я уверен, что на твоём месте сидели и другие люди, которые думали, что нет ничего, что бы они любили в себе, но они же нашли что-то.

\- Что ж, я не из них, - злобно сказал Томлинсон.

\- Луи -

\- Не могли бы вы прекратить? - воскликнул парень. - Вы знаете, как трудно сидеть и думать о чём-то, что тебе могло бы нравиться в себе, когда на самом деле ты просто ненавидишь всё? И слушать эти ваши «О, ты должен найти что-нибудь, что тебе нравится. Ты не можешь полностью ненавидеть себя!» Знаете, что? Я могу. И когда вы говорите такое, это заставляет меня ненавидеть себя ещё больше, потому что я не могу придумать хоть что-нибудь, чем бы я был доволен!

В горле стоял ком, а глаза были влажными.

Гарри, который тихо сидел справа от Луи, протянул руку и положил ладонь ему на спину, начиная нежно и успокаивающе поглаживать. 

Луи глубоко вздохнул.

Доктор Венц не двигался.

\- Мне жаль, но я не могу ответить на ваш грёбаный вопрос, так что, пожалуйста, давайте закончим с этим, потому что это самый сложный вопрос, который мне когда-либо задавали, - на выдохе сказал Луи.

\- Как я вижу, у нас есть над чем поработать, - пробормотал доктор, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, но только заставил парня снова скрестить руки на груди.

Венц откашлялся и повернулся к Лиз.

\- Эм, мои волосы.

*

 

\- Я ненавижу доктора Венца, - заявил Луи, как только они с Гарри вернулись в свою комнату. На сегодня их заданием было написать о самом счастливом и самом худшем дне в их жизни и объяснить, почему они выбрали именно их.

\- Мне он тоже не нравится, - согласился Гарри.

Луи бросил свой журнал на стол, когда Гарри подошел и открыл ящик, вытаскивая карандаш.

\- Вот, - парень протянул его Томлинсону.

Луи взял карандаш и небрежно бросил на свой стол, прежде чем лечь на кровать.

\- Спасибо, - получилось не очень благодарно.

Гарри перевёл дыхание и устроился за своим столом.

\- Я, эм... Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь по поводу, знаешь, ненависти к себе и... Всего этого, - неловко продолжил он.

Луи перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Спасибо, - ответил он. На этот раз вышло искренне.

На момент они улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Итак, - сказал Луи, - что насчёт той книги? «Реликвии»?

\- О, - Гарри встрепенулся и развернулся к столу, доставая книгу в плохом истрепавшемся переплёте, - Она действительно хороша, я не мог оторваться, когда читал в первый раз.

Парень говорил взволнованно, что заставило Луи немного улыбнуться. Он не так уж и часто читал, в общем, но это неплохое начало. Начало перемен, возможно.

\- Так, эм, - начал Луи, кладя книгу возле себя. Гарри вытащил стул и пододвинулся ближе к его кровати, - Ты отсюда? Из Донкастера?

\- Ну, я родился в Холмс Чапле, но когда мне было около семи, мой папа ушел от нас. Это сильно ударило по маме. Она решила переехать и начать всё заново после того, как закончилась вся эта волокита с разводом.

Луи слегка кивнул.

\- Мой отец не удосужился даже подать на развод, однажды он просто взял и ушел. Никто не имел ни малейшего понятия, где его искать.

Гарри серьёзно на него посмотрел.

\- Это тяжело, - тихо сказал он.

\- Да... После этого моя мать начала встречаться с этим полнейшим придурком Дином, - продолжал Луи и было такое чувство, будто его сейчас стошнит, - Недавно они поженились. Я был вынужден пойти на церемонию, а потом и на приём. В общем-то, это и есть та чёртова причина, почему я застрял в этой больнице.

Луи уставился на свои колени.

\- Что случилось на свадьбе? - спросил Гарри.

Томлинсон замялся и потёр шею.

\- Как я уже сказал, это было на приёме. Я не ел ничего примерно неделю или две, - признался он, - Я был измотан, но ещё более изматывающим оказались приготовления к свадьбе и то, что я должен был всегда быть с мамой, чтобы помочь ей со всем. Во время одного танца я упал в обморок и, наверное, ударился головой, так что она захотела отвезти меня в больницу, чтобы убедиться, что нет сотрясения мозга. Я отказался, но мама и Дин... В общем, они всё равно отвезли меня. Там измеряли вес, рост и всё такое... И потом они забили в колокола, когда выяснилось, что сотрясения у меня нет, зато есть анорексия, - он перевёл дух и быстро спросил, переводя тему, - А что насчёт тебя?

\- Ну, я ходил в Южную Старшую - 

\- Я ходил в Северную, - перебил Луи и улыбнулся.

\- И на физкультуре мы проходили что-то вроде медосмотра, на котором они измеряют твой вес и рост. Я весил где-то около девяноста одного фунта*. Это обеспокоило мою учительницу, так что она пошла к администрации, а те вытащили меня с урока, чтобы поговорить о том, как много веса я потерял, если сравнивать с прошлым годом. Просто они ведут такую таблицу, куда записывают наши данные каждый год, чтобы мы могли увидеть, как менялись. В любом случае, в одиннадцать я весил сто пятьдесят пять фунтов**. Учитель захотела показать меня доктору, я, конечно, отказался, но они позвонили моей маме и рассказали о том, сколько я вешу. Она сильно забеспокоилась и стала заставлять меня завтракать и ужинать вместе с ней. Я почти всегда отказывался, но когда съедал что-то, тут же шел блевать. В конце концов они отправили меня к доктору, а тот настоял на этой больнице.

Луи старался не сильно поражаться истории Гарри, но чёрт...

\- Ого...

\- Да, - смущённо пробормотал парень.

Луи чувствовал себя странно, разговаривая об этом с Гарри. Он никогда никому не рассказывал о своей анорексии или о втором муже матери, но с этим парнем было по-необычному комфортно. Возможно, потому что он прошел через те же проблемы, что и Луи.

\- Так почему же твой отчим - «полнейший придурок»? - спросил Гарри с любопытством.

Томлинсон вздохнул.

\- Я не знаю, - сконфужено ответил он, - Просто... Дин всё время раздражает, и эти его нравоучения...

И тут Гарри хихикнул. Луи скрестил руки и закатил глаза.

\- Я думал, тебе девятнадцать, - приподнял бровь Луи. Гарри разразился смехом ещё сильнее.

\- Так и есть, - сказал он со смешками в глазах, - Но я бы не сказал, что уровень моей зрелости так уж высок.

\- Да, я вижу, - ответил Луи и Гарри снова рассмеялся.

Томлинсон посмотрел на часы и увидел, что обед ужасно близко. Но он быстро развернулся обратно и попытался отвлечься.

Луи спросил, есть ли у Гарри братья или сёстры, что привело к долгому разговору о членах семьи и детским историям. Казалось, он забыл о времени. Может быть, потому что потратил его на восхищение рассказами Гарри. Или его голосом. У него был глубокий и действительно прекрасный голос. Его тон на самом деле завораживал. И, прежде чем он обратил на это внимание, пора было идти в комнату отдыха.

\- Уже время обеда? - спросил Гарри в недоумении и Луи нежно улыбнулся, кивнув головой, - Вау...

\- Время летит, когда тебе весело, - сказал Томлинсон, вставая.

Гарри ухмыльнулся, приподнимая бровь.

\- Весёлые времена, когда ты летаешь***, - сказал он и Луи рассмеялся, словно сумасшедший, хватаясь за его бицепс, чтобы не упасть.

\- Мне нравится твой смех, - сказал Гарри, посмеиваясь вместе с ним.

Луи счастливо вздохнул и отпустил его руку. Он направился за Гарри, выходя из комнаты.

\- Я так давно смеялся по-настоящему. Спасибо, - искренне сказал Томлинсон. Гарри обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- За что ты благодаришь?

\- Ты рассмешил меня, - ответил Луи. Щеки Гарри порозовели и он неуверенно уставился в пол. - Как я уже сказал, я не могу даже вспомнить, когда я в последний раз так смеялся.

\- Ну, теперь ты можешь говорить всем, что в последний раз смеялся минуту назад, - пошутил Гарри.

Луи улыбнулся ему, а сердце Гарри наполнилось нежностью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ~ 41 кг.
> 
> ** ~ 70 кг.
> 
> *** Боже, это действительно звучит лучше в оригинале, это полноценная шутка, но, увы, она не имеет аналога в русском языке, поэтому «наслаждайтесь» моим дерьмовеньким юморцом.


	5. Chapter 5

Дождь стучал по стене, и молния осветила комнату на долю секунды, прежде чем гром заставил каждого в больнице в страхе подорваться на кровати. Луи уткнулся лицом в подушку и натянул одеяло на голову в надежде заглушить звуки шторма, потому что он ненавидел грозы почти так же сильно, как и еду. Он бросил попытки уснуть и перевернулся на спину, скуля от разочарования. Томлинсон уставился в потолок, глубоко вздыхая.

На другой стороне комнаты Гарри ворочался на кровати, наблюдая, как дождь бил по оконному стеклу.

\- Гарри? - позвал Луи, перекрикивая грозу.

\- Да?

\- Ты проснулся?

\- Нет, - со смешком ответил Гарри, - На самом деле, я как раз собрался охотиться на слонов. Не хочешь присоединиться?

Луи рассмеялся.

\- Я не думаю, что сейчас сезон охоты на слонов, - ответил он.

\- Что? - переспросил Гарри, не услышав Луи из-за грома.

\- А?

\- Я тебя не слышу.

\- Что?

Гарри застонал. Он сбросил одеяло и встал, ковыляя через комнату. Луи подвинулся на край кровати, и Гарри упал рядом с ним, укрываясь. Луи улыбнулся ему.

\- Что? - спросил он, дразня, и они тихо рассмеялись.

\- Я не могу уснуть, - нахмурившись, сказал Луи.

\- Не один ты, - ответил Гарри и сочувствующе улыбнулся.

\- Я думал, ты приготовился охотиться на слонов, - продолжал дразниться Луи, сдерживая улыбку.

Гарри заулыбался в ответ на это. Как только он лёг рядом с Луи, его сердце наполнилось теплотой к этому милому голубоглазому мальчику.

\- Не принимай это слишком серьёзно... Но у тебя прекрасная улыбка, - сказал он.

Луи уткнулся в подушку покрасневшими щеками, улыбаясь всё шире.

\- Заткнись, - счастливо сказал он и повернулся обратно, смотря на Гарри, который был непозволительно близко.

Они вдвоём лежали на маленькой больничной кровати, которая явно не предназначалась для двоих. Между их носами едва оставалось десять сантиметров.

\- Тебе нравятся грозы? - прошептал Гарри.

\- Нет, - ответил Луи, нахмурившись, - Я всегда пугался их, когда был ребёнком.

\- Что ж, хорошо, что ты уже большой, - пошутил Гарри. Луи закатил глаза и улыбнулся.

\- Иногда я снова хочу быть маленьким, - сказал он.

Когда он был ребёнком, жизнь была намного проще. Родители были счастливы в браке, его сёстры не были такими занозами в заднице, как сейчас, и он абсолютно не обращал внимание на то, что мир на самом деле был жестоким и продажным местом.

Он высунул руку из-под одеяла и сунул себе под щёку, грустно вздохнув.

\- Жизнь была намного легче в детстве, - заметил Гарри.

\- Расскажи мне об этом, - закатил глаза Луи, - Когда я был маленьким, всё, что меня волновало, это какой из моих фломастеров первым перестанет писать. Или какую страницу раскраски начать разрисовывать. Потом я стал старше и начал беспокоиться о гораздо больших вещах, чем высыхание маркеров. Я всегда переживал о том, что люди подумают обо мне. Или о том, что они говорят за моей спиной. Я беспокоился об оценках, друзьях, отношениях. Позже - о том, чтобы сбросить чёртов вес для группы поддержки, а в результате о собственном теле и всём этом... - неуверенно продолжал Томлинсон, - Я не подписывался ни на что из этого. Я никогда не хотел переживать о грёбаном весе или беспокоить кого-то своей анорексией, чтобы потом меня сослали в место вроде этого, - он прикусил язык, - Но я думаю, ты не всегда получаешь то, что хочешь.

Ему хватило одной невинной темы, чтобы начать разглагольствовать. И многие люди обычно уже перестали бы его слушать. Но не Гарри. Он слушал. Внимательно, впитывая каждое слово.

\- Я прекрасно понимаю, как ты себя чувствуешь, - сказал Гарри. - У меня как бы... Похожие проблемы. Конечно, прибывание здесь исключило много забот вроде школы и друзей, но самой главной всё ещё остаётся мой вес. И это порождает большинство моих беспокойств. Я имею в виду, я так сильно переживал об этом, что это затрагивало все повседневные дела.

\- Я думаю, это случается с каждым, кто имеет дело с пищевыми расстройствами, - сказал Луи, - Ты знаешь, затрагивание повседневных дел. Это влияло на все мои решения. Это отражалось на моих мыслях, том, что я покупал в магазине и... Ну, если я вообще выходил туда. Однажды я просто перестал ходить куда-либо и оставался в комнате.

Луи чувствовал, будто избавлялся от веса на его плечах, будто Гарри помогал с ним. Ему так нравилось говорить с кем-то, кто на самом деле понял бы всё, что он думал и чувствовал. Кто прошел через то же, что и он.

Он не мог описать это чувство.

\- Тоже самое, - сказал Гарри, - Моя мама однажды заметила, что я выгляжу подавленным, так что она отправила меня к психологу. Я говорю, однажды. Эта дамочка пришла к выводу, что у меня нет депрессии, так что больше я её не видел.

\- Вместо этого тебе пришлось увидеться с доктором Биндлом и доктором Венцом, - пошутил Луи и Гарри мягко засмеялся.

\- Даже лучше.

\- Моя мама не достаточно заботилась об этом, чтобы попытаться помочь с моей депрессией, - тихо сказал Луи, - Она была слишком занята своим грёбаным парнем и планированием их глупой свадьбы. Если бы я не упал в обморок на их приёме, то сейчас, скорее всего, сидел бы дома, запертый в комнате.

Гарри ни за что бы не признался, но часть его радовалась тому, что Луи тогда упал в обморок. Потому что если бы не это, то его бы могло не быть здесь. А Гарри всё ещё был бы в этой комнате один, смотря, как дождь колотит по окнам, желая только, чтобы он не был единственным парнем в БРПП*.

Но Луи был здесь. Лежал рядом с ним на крошечном односпальном матрасе. И у Гарри никогда не было компании лучше, чтобы поговорить о его борьбе или послушать рассказы об этом кого-то ещё.

\- По крайней мере, она заботилась об этом достаточно, чтобы отвезти тебя к врачу после того, как ты потерял сознание. Она могла бы просто дать тебе стакан воды и уйти.

Луи закатил глаза, но в темноте Гарри не заметил этого.

\- Я вроде как хотел бы, чтобы она так и сделала, - сказал Томлинсон и Гарри быстро прикусил щеку, - Я не знаю, это сбивает с толку. В смысле, если бы она не отвезла меня к доктору, то как долго бы это продолжалось? Пока я не умер бы от недоедания?

\- Это ужасающая мысль, - мрачно ответил Гарри. Луи затих. - Мы так поглощены тем, чтобы ничего не есть, потому что думаем, что это поможет нам, но в конце долгой борьбы мы находимся между жизнью и смертью. Это то, чем являются пищевые расстройства. Это буквально война между решением жить здоровой жизнью и тем, чтобы привести себя на грань смерти.

\- Тем не менее, мы по-прежнему чувствуем необходимость голодать, - едва слышно прошептал Луи.

Он никогда на самом деле не думал о смерти от недоедания. Он, конечно, слышал об этом, но не представлял, что это может случиться с ним.

\- Это сумасшествие. Как великая игра разума, которую ты ведёшь сам с собой. Она не заканчивается и тут нет победителя или проигравшего.

\- Я ненавижу игры, - сказал Луи. Гарри тихонько засмеялся.

\- Что ж, ты начал одну, из которой не можешь выйти, - вдруг серьёзно ответил он и прошептал под нос, - Будто мы купили билет только в один конец, потому что уже просто не можем вернуться.

\- Разве это не то, для чего мы находимся здесь?

\- Может быть. А может быть и нет.

\- Можем мы поговорить о чем-то по-веселее? - спросил Луи, зевая.

Гарри улыбнулся, прижимаясь головой к краю подушки.

\- Например? - спросил он. Луи пожал плечами.

\- Я не знаю, об утятах. Однажды, когда мне было где-то лет девять, мама взяла меня и сестёр к озеру. Мы просто плавали и дурачились, как вдруг прямо перед нами проплыла мама-утка с маленькими милыми утятами, плывущими прямо за ней. Это было так очаровательно! Они все крякали. Это звучало мило, - рассказывал Луи, улыбаясь.

\- Да, мило, - сказал Гарри.

Он был так, так влюблён в улыбку Луи. Это даже не смешно. Для столь грустного мальчика у него была невероятно прекрасная улыбка, когда он был искренен.

\- Потом чья-то собака побежала в воду и разогнала их, - расстроено добавил Томлинсон.

\- У-у, нехорошо, - дразнился Гарри.

Луи нежно потянул за одеяло.

\- Жадина, - усмехнулся он и Гарри рассмеялся.

Они затихли. Гром прекратился. Сейчас только мелкий дождик моросил за окном. Везде царило спокойствие, и Луи просто надеялся, что Гарри не захочет оставить его кровать.

*

 

Когда они проснулись, солнце уже вовсю сияло, а птички весело щебетали. Гарри всё ещё лежал рядом с Луи в той же позе, в которой уснул. Они оба скрутились, лежа лицом друг к другу, прижимаясь лбами. Их ноги соприкасались, а дыхание смешалось в маленьком пространстве между ними.

Луи перевернулся на спину и зевнул. Он протяжно вздохнул и сел, глядя на часы. 7:17.

\- Который час? - спросил Гарри низким ото сна голосом.

\- Семнадцать минут восьмого, - ответил Луи, почёсывая шею.

Кудрявый открыл глаза и приподнялся, опираясь на локти.

\- Как я вижу, солнце уже встало, - отметил он и улыбнулся. Он говорил о Луи. Луи был солнцем.

\- Лучше, чем грозовые тучи, - сказал он и снова зевнул.

Внимание обоих парней привлекла дверь. Медсестра Ингрид резко открыла её и остановилась на пороге, держа свежие полотенца, но не проходила внутрь. Она смотрела на Луи и Гарри, в возмущении приоткрыв рот.

\- Что? - раздраженно спросил Луи.

\- Вы двое спали в одной кровати этой ночью? - спросила она, поднимая брови.

\- Да, почему вы говорите это таким тоном? - сказал Луи, вставая с кровати.

\- Почему? - напирала она, игнорируя вопрос.

\- Потому что мы занимались сексом, конечно, - ответил Луи и закатил глаза. Гарри подавил смех и накрылся одеялом с головой. - Мы проснулись прошлой ночью из-за шторма, так что мы просто разговаривали, так и уснули, - продолжал объяснять Луи, и выражение лица медсестры с озадаченного сменилось на более спокойное, - А даже если всё было не так, это не должно иметь для вас значения, - добавил он и взял полотенца из её рук. - Увидимся на завтраке.

Он слегка улыбнулся и развернулся, чтобы отнести полотенца в ванную. Ингрид неуверенно моргнула, не совсем понимая, что вообще только что произошло. Она просто повернулась к двери и вышла.

Услышав щелчок замка, Гарри вылез из-под одеяла. Луи вышел из ванной и насмешливо посмотрел на него.

\- Я люблю твои колючки, - вздохнул Гарри, развлекаясь. Луи включился в игру.

\- Я? Колючий? Да о чём ты говоришь? - пошутил он, прислонившись к дверному косяку ванной.

\- Конечно, ни о чём, - подразнил Гарри, закатив глаза.

\- Я ангел! - воспевал Луи, скрестив руки на груди и высоко задирая нос.

\- Ты выглядишь, как ангел, ходишь, как ангел, говоришь, как ангел, но на самом деле ты — дьявол в маске.

\- Дьявол в маске? Элвиса Пресли? - спросил Луи, улыбаясь.

\- Конечно. Кто не любит короля?

\- Моя любимая песня — Не могу не любить.

\- И я не могу не любить тебя... - медленно запел Гарри.

Луи уставился в пол, чтобы скрыть свои непонятно почему краснеющие щёки.

\- Нам, наверное, нужно собираться, иначе опоздаем на завтрак, - он быстро поднял взгляд. - Боже упаси, - добавил он, посмеиваясь.

\- Боже упаси умереть тебе одиноким... - продолжал тихо напевать Гарри.

\- Тебе нравятся The Fray? - с любопытством спросил Луи.

\- Конечно.

Луи мило улыбнулся. У них на самом деле много общего.

\- Я люблю их, - застенчиво признался он.

\- У тебя хороший вкус, - сказал Гарри.

Томлинсон улыбнулся, играя с краем рубашки.

\- Что ж, я пошел в душ.

\- Повеселись, - дразнился кудрявый.

Луи заулыбался ещё шире и издал какой-то неопределённый звук. Не важно. Он прошел к своему комоду, вытащил одежду и пошел в ванную, запираясь.

Это было поразительно, как легко Гарри мог заставить его улыбнуться.


	6. Chapter 6

Завтрак этим утром был несносным. Та же отвратительная еда, что и вчера, только приготовлена ещё хуже. Луи сел напротив Гарри, место которого было рядом с Мэйси, девушкой, что никак не могла заткнуться о балете. Луи просто кивал и делал вид, что понимает, о чём идёт речь.

\- Итак, Луи, как долго ты был в группе поддержки? - спросила она, переводя взгляд на парня.

Томлинсон оторвался от нетронутой тарелки и пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Я, эм, присоединился к ним, когда мне было пятнадцать, а вылетел в восемнадцать, - ответил Луи, глядя между Мэйси и Гарри, который пытался грызть кусочек бекона.

Его желудок сжался.

\- А почему тебя выгнали? Я имею в виду, ты, конечно, рассказывал что-то о весе и всём этом, но я действительно ничего не понимаю в этом деле, - опять спросила она. Луи зевнул. - Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я спрашиваю, мне просто интересно.

\- Нет, всё нормально. На самом деле, я тоже не очень понимаю эту необходимость взвешивания и норм. Но это как бы общепринятые правила. В общем, каждый в сборной должен весить между ста десятью и ста шестьюдесятью, это также зависит от пола. Так что дважды в сезоне нас взвешивали, чтобы убедиться, что мы не под или за чертой нормы. Если же кто-то не подпадал под эту шкалу, его выгоняли из команды на оставшуюся часть сезона, - объяснил Луи.

\- Это и правда бессмысленно. Почему так важно, чтобы ты весил не больше и не меньше? - продолжала интересоваться Мэйси, поднимая стакан сока и делая глоток.

Луи ненавидел все эти нормы. Это были сплошные мучения – стоять на весах перед главным тренером. Он находил это действительно лишенным смысла, так что однажды попытался прогулять взвешивание, но они поймали его и пригрозили исключением. Когда пришла очередь снова становиться на весы, Луи нервничал как никогда ранее. Вообще-то каждый следующий раз становился всё более изматывающим. Его сердце остановилось, когда цифры перестали расти на отметке в сто пятьдесят девять и три фунта. Тренер с беспокойством на него посмотрел и посоветовал проследить за весом до следующей проверки. Так что он решил сбросить парочку фунтов, а потом ещё немного, и ещё.

На следующем взвешивание циферблат загорелся на цифре сто четыре и три. Его исключили из команды и посоветовали обратиться к врачу.

И вот когда всё полетело к чертям.

\- Я не знаю, - наконец-то ответил Луи, - Всё это было просто ненужным стрессом.

\- Уверенна, что так, - продолжала Мэйси, - Я так рада, что они не сделали подобное для балета. Хотя я всё-таки вылетела на сезон, потому что сломала лодыжку. Неправильно подпрыгнула и ударила её прямо о пол.

Томлинсон просто кивнул. Он отодвинул свою тарелку и грустно вздохнул.

\- Луи, уже прошло почти двадцать минут. Тебе нужно начать есть, - заметила медсестра Дэб.

\- Ничего себе, мне на самом деле нужно съесть всё здесь? Кто бы мог подумать, - ядовито пробормотал он.

Гарри, Мэйси и Лиз, которая сидела рядом с Луи, напротив Мэйс, захихикали и опустили головы, скрывая улыбки.

За столом осталась только половина пациентов, да и те уже расправились с половиной своей еды. В то время как Луи ещё даже не начал.

\- О, неожиданно, правда? - ответила медсестра Дэб. Луи усмехнулся, наклонившись к тарелке, и закатил глаза.

\- Это что, новое правило? - спросил он, поднимая взгляд на Дэбру.

\- Только что вступило в силу. Теперь ешь, - приказала она.

Луи снова сгримасничал и посмотрел на тарелку, полную еды. Он чувствовал стремительно нападающую на него тоску. Мэйси закончила с завтраком и встала из-за стола, улыбаясь. Луи тоже хотелось бы улыбаться после приёма пищи.

\- Увидимся на групповой терапии, - весело попрощалась она.

Одна из медсестёр взяла её тарелку и понесла на кухню.

Луи взял свой тост и немного откусил, пытаясь глотнуть, прежде чем отбросить несвежий хлеб обратно в миску.

Лиз доела в то же время, что и Элеонор, так что они закончили общий разговор и ушли, оставляя парней одних. Но, судя по всему, Гарри тоже уйдёт через пару минут.

Луи откусил ещё один кусочек тоста, когда Гарри доел последнее. Медсестра также забрала его тарелку, и Луи печально вздохнул.

Но Гарри не собирался вставать из-за стола. Он всё ещё сидел здесь и смотрел на Луи.

\- Эм, ты не собираешься уходить? - спросил Томлинсон, поднимая бровь.

\- Нет, - Гарри покачал головой, - Я бы посидел с тобой ещё.

Парень по-доброму улыбнулся, и Луи стыдливо опустил взгляд.

\- Что ж, один Бог знает, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем я закончу, - удручённо пробормотал он.

\- Что ж, Богу же нравится испытывать терпение людей, - поддразнил кудрявый.

Томлинсон оглядел комнату. Медсестра была далеко от них, Джей Лин сидела рядом с Анабель и смотрела телевизор. Вдруг Гарри потянулся к его тарелке, беря полоску бекона и быстро кладя её в рот, прежде чем Дэбра могла поймать их.

\- Ты что делаешь? - прошептал Луи, хотя рядом не было никого, кто мог бы услышать.

Гарри пожал плечами и перестал жевать.

\- Ну, если ты не будешь это есть, то придётся мне, - сказал он с полным ртом.

Луи сидел, словно громом пораженный. В мире анорексии это было настоящим широким жестом.

\- Что ж, спасибо. Думаю, - промямлил он.

\- Без проблем.

Медсестра подошла ближе к их столику, Луи и Гарри смотрели друг на друга пару секунд, прежде чем прыснуть от смеха.

Луи снова взял тост и откусил в третий раз.

\- Еда здесь — просто задница, - заныл он.

\- Даже у задницы, вероятно, вкус лучше.

\- Может быть так, что ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос? - подразнил Луи, ухмыляясь, и снова откусил.

\- Может быть, а может и нет, - подёргал бровями Гарри.

\- О, ты знаешь, о чём говоришь, - улыбнулся он в ответ, закончил жевать и уставился на тарелку, - Боже, я на самом деле доел этот тост.

\- Остался только омлет, - успокаивал Гарри.

Луи сделал глубокий вдох и снова посмотрел на тарелку.

\- Мой желудок болит даже когда я просто смотрю на него, - нахмурился он.

\- Что ж, - начал Гарри и поставил тарелку Луи на средину стола. Томлинсон посмотрел на него с любопытством, когда он взял вилку, - Когда я был очень маленьким, мой папа иногда выходил из дома рано утром и покупал коробку пончиков, - он начал делить омлет пополам, - И после того, как я уже съел один, мне хотелось ещё, но я понимал, что целый второй пончик в меня уже не влезет. Так что я просил маму отрезать мне половинку и убегал с ней к телевизору. Потом я возвращался и доедал вторую половинку, и думал «Ух ты, я на самом деле съел целый второй пончик», но поедание пончика как две отдельные половинки делало его как-то намного меньше, - Гарри отодвинул одну часть омлета в сторону и стал резать вторую на маленькие кусочки, - Возможно, так было потому, что я был мал и смотрел на еду другими глазами. Но также возможно, что даже сейчас, видя горошину чем-то огромным в плане пищи, я всё ещё не могу забыть это, - закончил Гарри, пожимая плечами.

Луи вздохнул и взял вилку.

\- Я даже не люблю омлет.

\- Тогда закрой глаза и представь, что ты ешь что-то очень вкусное, в чём ноль калорий, - сказал Гарри, и Луи рассмеялся.

\- Ничего себе, ты и правда знаешь, как убедить парня, - пошутил он, накалывая кусочек омлета.

\- Расскажи мне о чём-нибудь, что ты любишь, - попросил Гарри.

\- Я люблю не есть, - саркастически ответил Луи и отправил вилку в рот.

\- Колючка, - закатил глаза парень, - Я имел в виду, что-нибудь более конкретное.

Луи вздохнул и сунул ещё один кусочек в рот.

\- Я люблю музыку, - сказал он, и Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Какую музыку?

\- Я не знаю, любую. Кроме репа и кантри, - ответил Томлинсон, пожимая плечами, и глотнул.

\- Какая твоя любимая песня? - продолжал спрашивать Гарри.

\- Боже мой, как можно выбрать только одну? - спросил Луи, размахивая вилкой, - «Heaven Forbid» The Fray, - он вспомнил это утро и Гарри, который так замечательно пел, - «The Devils Den» Skrillex, «Feel This» Enation, «You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison» My Chemical Romance... Список можно продолжать ещё долго, - говорил Луи, машинально отправляя следующий кусочек в рот, - Что насчёт тебя?

\- Мне нравится многое из Зака Хемси, - ответил Гарри, и Луи взволнованно выпрямился.

\- Я знаю, кто это! И ты знаешь, кто это? - затараторил он.

\- Конечно. Я ожидал, что ты спросишь, кто это, если честно, - улыбнулся Гарри, - Как ты о нём узнал?

\- Когда-то я смотрел видео и там была фоновая музыка. Я полез искать её на iTunes, но не нашел. Потом я искал на Rhapsody, но её там тоже не было. Так что я вернулся на YouTube и нашел его канал. И тогда я просто влюбился в его музыку.

\- Понимаю! Я услышал его песню в трейлере к фильму «Начало», и там было указанно как автора какого-то Ханса Циммера, так что я потратил впустую некоторое время на этого Ханса, но потом, так же, как и ты, нашел канал Зака, и был просто, просто в восторге!

\- Какая твоя любимая песня? - спросил Луи.

\- Я даже не знаю, не могу выбрать одну. Из инструментальных «Facing Demons» моя самая любимая, наверное, - задумался Гарри. - И ещё я люблю «Remember Me». И «Slave». И «Waiting Between Worlds». Боже, я не могу выбрать только одну.

\- О, понимаю! Я люблю «Facing Demons», и «The Calling», и «The Way», и «Vengeance». О, боже мой, невозможно выбрать одну. И мне нравится «Remember Me», также, как и «Changeling or Revelations»...

\- Всё, что он сочиняет, просто удивительно, - сказал Гарри, и Луи кивнул.

Он собрался наколоть ещё один кусочек омлета, но больше не было маленьких. Он в шоке уставился на Гарри. Он что, действительно уже съел половину своего омлета? Но ещё не прошло даже двадцати минут!

\- Тебе осталась всего половина, - улыбнулся Гарри.

Они даже не заметили, как медсестра Дэбра и теперь ещё и медсестра Ингрид стояли в стороне, наблюдая за ними, будто у них на глазах зверя из «Красавица и Чудовище» превратили в прекрасного принца. Это было волшебным сюрпризом, которого они не ожидали в такой короткий срок.

Луи на самом деле ел без постанываний, вздыханий и нытья. Он был настолько отвлечён на Гарри, что ел, почти не замечая этого.

Он порезал вторую половину омлета на маленькие кусочки, и Гарри улыбнулся, показывая ямочки.

\- Что ещё ты любишь? - спросил он.

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Луи и сунул вилку в рот, - Мне нравится черлидинг.

\- Это интересно.

\- Да, я тоже так думаю, - Томлинсон пожал плечами. - Некоторые люди смеются надо мной из-за этого.

Луи помрачнел. Гарри поджал губы.

\- Некоторые люди — настоящие придурки, - сказал он.

\- Да, что ж, просто так получилось, что эти люди довольно популярны в моей школе, - Луи уткнулся в тарелку.

\- Просто так получилось, что ты пошел в школу придурков, - пошутил Гарри, и Луи усмехнулся, - Надо мной тоже издевались. Ты знаешь, гей — не лучшая репутация для тебя в раздевалке.

Луи простонал.

\- Я так ненавижу это. Они постоянно намекали на то, что ты высматриваешь и подглядываешь за ними, правильно?

\- Да! - воскликнул Гарри, - Будто, знаешь, они думают, что раз я гей, то меня влечёт абсолютно ко всем парням, которые попадают в поле моего зрения.

\- Именно, - сказал Луи, - Я имею в виду, они должны спуститься с небес на землю и осознать, что они выглядят далеко не так хорошо, как думают, - они оба рассмеялись, и Луи довольно вздохнул.

\- Точно. Они должны были бы гордиться, если бы я обратил на них внимание, - пошутил Гарри.

Луи улыбнулся, наверное, уже в десятый раз и посмотрел на тарелку. На ней осталось всего лишь четыре кусочка. Неужели он уже съел так много? И причина всему этому Гарри?

Медсестре Дэб даже не потребовалось ещё раз напоминать ему.

Луи собрался с силами и доел всё, что лежало в миске.

\- Ты закончил, - сказал Гарри.

Луи в недоумении продолжал разглядывать свою тарелку.

\- Да, закончил... - он поднял голову и улыбнулся.

И потом это словно встряхнуло его. Он улыбнулся, когда закончил есть. Что это вообще было? Он взглянул на медсестёр с дерзкой ухмылкой. 

Сестра Дэб подошла к столу и взяла его тарелку, унося на мойку.

Луи и Гарри встали из-за стола, и Томлинсон засмеялся.

\- Идиоты, - сказал он, хихикая, и обошел стол.

Ингрид посмотрела на него с презрением во взгляде за такое вульгарное слово в адрес неё и Дэб, однако не выглядела удивлённой этим. Особенно от Луи. Прошло всего три дня, а они уже смирились к его саркастическими шутками и пренебрежением.

Но с Гарри он был кем-то ещё. Кем-то лучше.

Он был собой.


	7. Chapter 7

Настало время групповой терапии и все нервно уселись в круг, ожидая доктора Венца.

\- Я ненавижу абсолютно всё, что с этим связанно, - упрямо сказала Джей Лин, скрестив руки, и съехала вниз по стулу.

\- Кому ты об этом говоришь, - закатила глаза Лиз.

\- Не я одна считаю, что доктор Венц абсолютно раздражающий, правда? - спросила Патриция.

\- Поверь, точно не ты одна, - громко ответила Морган.

\- Не знаю, мне кажется, он вроде неплохой, - возразила Клэр.

\- Ну, он неплохой и всё такое, но дерьмовый врач, - сказала Морган, и все усмехнулись.

\- Если кто-то и дерьмовый врач, так это доктор Биндл, - заговорил Луи.

Оба врача, по его мнению, были отстойными. Все работники здесь были отстойными вообще-то.

\- Да какой он к чёрту доктор? Он совершенно не впечатляет, - прокомментировала Элеонор.

\- Точно, - поддержала Анабель, - Он кажется невероятно скучным для того, кто имеет докторскую степень.

В комнату вошел доктор Венц, заставляя всех замолчать. Некоторые посмеивались, остальные прятали виноватые улыбки. Луи же всё ещё выглядел самодовольным. Гарри вёл себя... Нейтрально.

\- Итак, - начал доктор, усаживаясь, - Как вы все сегодня?

Венц дружелюбно улыбнулся каждому в кругу.

\- Лучше не бывает, - саркастично ответил Томлинсон, - А вы как?

\- Я хорошо, спасибо, - доктор посмотрел на него с понимающим видом, - Итак, все написали о своих воспоминаниях?

Он осмотрел каждого в комнате и остановил свой взгляд на Луи.

\- Как описание наших самых счастливых и самых грустных воспоминаний может нам помочь? - спросил парень, усаживаясь поудобней.

\- Иногда то, что мы оглядываемся на наши самые несчастные моменты в жизни, помогает нам найти ключ к счастью в настоящем, - ответил доктор Венц, пожимая плечами, - Это может объяснить нам, почему человек ведёт себя именно так, а не по-другому.

\- И зацикливание на счастливых моментах делает то же самое? - спросил Луи, поднимая бровь.

\- Ну, я подумал, что вы не должны копаться только в плохом, вы также могли бы вспомнить что-то счастливое, - сказал доктор, слегка улыбнувшись, - Так ты нашел карандаш?

\- Да, - хмуро ответил Луи.

\- Тогда не хотел бы начать?

\- Нет.

\- К сожалению, это не был вопрос.

\- Тогда почему вы спрашиваете, хотел бы я или нет?

\- Просто подумал, что ты мог бы пойти навстречу и сделать это, - ответил Венц, потирая ладони о джинсы, прежде чем снова в ожидании посмотреть на Луи.

\- Хорошо, - закатил глаза Томлинсон и громко вздохнул, открывая тетрадь. Вдруг у него появилось чувство, будто он снова выступает с речью в школе. - Один из самых счастливых моментов в моей жизни связан с тем, что, когда я был маленьким, мой папа играл со мной на пианино. Когда я был совсем малышом, то только смотрел на его игру и слушал, как он пел, и когда я подрос, он начал учить меня играть самому. Каждый вечер, когда он возвращался с работы, мы садились за пианино, играли и пели, пока мама не позовёт нас ужинать. Я любил играть с ним и учить разные новые песни, - читал дрожащим голосом Луи. - Но самый грустный момент моей жизни тоже связан с моим папой. Когда мне было семнадцать, я пришел к нему и... Ну, он возмутился. Он вообще не поддерживал идею играть дальше. Если моя мама была полностью за, то отец был точно также против, - парень чувствовал комок в горле, - Он продал наше пианино. И... И он хотел отказаться от меня, потому что я позорил его уже только тем, что был геем. Некоторое время он даже заставлял меня проходить эту программу в церкви, где они якобы помогают справиться с гомосексуальностью и стать натуралом. После шести недель ему надоело возиться со всем этим и он перестал со мной даже говорить. И вот однажды я проснулся, а он ушел. Он на самом деле так стыдился меня, что оставил семью.

Луи медленно вздохнул и закрыл журнал. Все молчали.

\- Ты сказал, что пришел к нему. Значит, он ушел от твоей мамы раньше? - спросил доктор Венц, нарушая тишину.

Она была неловкой. Такой, как когда ты находишься в комнате с человеком, которого только что встретил, и никто из вас не знает, что сказать.

\- Эм, да, - тихо ответил Луи.

\- Как -

\- Знаете, я действительно не хочу говорить об этом, так что давайте послушаем остальных.

\- Ну, мы здесь, чтобы говорить об -

\- И я говорю, что не хочу, так что почему вы просто не оставите это в покое и послушаете остальные чёртовы истории? - оборвал Луи.

Доктор Венц нервно облизал губы и кивнул.

\- Ладно, - спокойно ответил он, - Почему бы нам не двигаться по кругу?

Он жестом указал на Элеонор, которая сидела слева от него.

Она рассказала, что самыми счастливыми моментами в её жизни были поездки к бабушке и дедушке и походы с ними в одно старомодное кафе с мороженным, пока они, к сожалению, не скончались. А её самый грустный момент заключался в том, что в детстве её пёс Майки сорвался с поводка во время прогулки, и его сбил грузовик.

Конечно, самый счастливый и самый грустный моменты Мэйси были связаны с балетом. Анабель рассказала о том, как над ней издевались в школе из-за лишнего веса, как и Клэр.

Потом Луи повернулся к Гарри.

\- Эм, мои самые счастливые воспоминания связаны с ночами кино с моей мамой, когда я был помладше. Мы всегда раскладывали диван, усаживались на него с конфетами и поп-корном и смотрели фильмы допоздна, - сказал Гарри, улыбнувшись. - Где был мой отец тогда? Ну, мои самые плохие воспоминания о том, как он уходил в бары и напивался до тех пор, пока не мог стоять. И потом, когда я был уже в кровати, я просыпался от того, как он вваливался в дом, спотыкаясь. И потом он начинал кричать на мою маму, пока я просто лежал и слушал их. Но, к счастью, они развелись и мы переехали сюда.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся. Доктор Венц улыбнулся ему в ответ и снова осмотрел всех.

\- Итак, чувствуете себя лучше после того, как мы поговорили? Может быть, наконец-то сбросили груз с плеч? - спросил он.  
Все огляделись, тупо клипая глазами.

Он ожидал каких-нибудь саркастических комментариев от Луи, но тот молчал. На самом деле, он не сказал больше ни слова после того, как попросил доктора Венца отстать от него.

После того, как они закончили делиться воспоминаниями, начался разговор о важности того, чтобы убедиться, что они сами создают свои счастливые моменты и контролируют не очень хорошие. О том, чтобы не останавливаться на прошлых чувствах и не позволять им удерживать себя.

Луи думал, что это всё было глупо. Поэтому он всё время молчал. И каждый раз, когда доктор Венц ожидал яркий ответ, он ничего не получал.

*

 

Когда группу распустили, Томлинсон быстро вышел и пошел в их с Гарри комнату. Он был близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться.   
Луи ненавидел говорить о своём отце. Он ненавидел вспоминать то, как он относился и поступал с ним. И он ненавидел то, как это всё ещё ранило.

Он кинул свой журнал на стол и плюхнулся на кровать, вытирая глаза. Гарри зашел следом за ним и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил он, останавливаясь посередине комнаты.

Он серьёзно посмотрел на Луи, и тот сел, снова потирая глаза.

\- Нет, - сказал он, встал и пошел в ванную, смотря в зеркало.

Гарри пошел следом и встал в дверях.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

\- Нет, - резко сказал Луи и открыл кран.

Он помыл руки, наклонился и плеснул водой в лицо. Потянулся к полотенцу и вытерся.

Гарри закусил щеку.

\- Я имею в виду, я просто... - пробормотал Луи, поворачиваясь к нему, - Я не могу.

Он тяжело сглотнул. Если он начнёт говорить о своём отце, всё закончится его слезами в подушку и сбитыми о стену костяшками.

\- Почему? - осторожно спросил Гарри.

Луи сложил полотенце и вернул его на место, прежде чем снова развернуться к парню лицом.

\- П-Потому что, - неловко ответил Луи, чувствуя, как сжимается горло. - То есть... Мой собственный отец не захотел, чтобы я был его сыном. Он плюнул мне в лицо и сказал, что ещё с самого начала хотел, чтобы мама сделала аборт, потому что я был ошибкой, - он глубоко вздохнул. - И я просто должен забыть об этом и «отпустить»?

Гарри быстро шагнул вперёд и обвил руками хрупкое тело Томлинсона.

Луи закрыл глаза и обнял его за шею, уткнувшись лицом в его рубашку.

\- Твой отец не мог ошибиться ещё больше, - прошептал Гарри.

\- Иногда в это очень трудно поверить.

Это чувствовалось так странно, обнимать Гарри. Он был таким худым, и Луи чувствовал это ещё сильнее, прижимаясь к нему в объятиях. Это пугало. Так и Гарри чувствовал себя, обнимая его?

Это было, будто он обнимал почти скелет в одежде.

Гарри протянул руку и погладил Луи по щеке, за подбородок поднимая его голову вверх.

\- Значит, научись верить в это. Потому что ничто и никто не ошибка.

Луи почувствовал, как краснеет. Рука Гарри чувствовалась так странно на его щеке. Хотя ему было тепло.

\- Но всему есть причина, - сказал Луи.

\- И иногда эта причина — ошибка.

\- Я чувствую противоречие.

\- Так и есть, но звучит по-философски, правда? - ответил Гарри с причудливой ухмылкой.

Луи кривовато улыбнулся и засмеялся.

Гарри скромно улыбнулся в ответ и развернулся, идя обратно в комнату. Луи сел на кровать, а Гарри прошел к своему столу, доставая книгу из ящичка. Он подошел к своему месту, примостился и начал читать.

Луи вздохнул и уставился в потолок. Но потом он вдруг вспомнил, что у него тоже есть книга, которую ему дал Гарри, «Реликвия». Он потянулся и взял её, но как только он собрался начать первую страницу, в дверь постучали.

Они оба подняли взгляд и увидели медсестру Ингрид, уже стоящую в комнате.

\- Луи, доктор Венц хочет с тобой поговорить.

\- О чём?

\- Я полагаю, ты узнаешь об этом в его кабинете, - холодно ответила она.

Луи закатил глаза и бросил книгу на кровать. Он подошел к медсестре и последовал за ней в офис доктора, который находился рядом с кабинетом Биндла.

Она открыла дверь, и Луи уже почувствовал искреннее сожаление, что вообще вышел из своей комнаты.

\- О, Луи, - поприветствовал его Венц, глядя из-за стола. Его кабинет был очень похожим на кабинет доктора Биндла, только всё располагалось зеркально. - Присаживайся.

Он указал на одиноко стоящий стул перед ним и устало улыбнулся. Он определённо не выглядел, будто с нетерпением ждал разговора с Луи наедине.

Он был здесь по одной-единой причине — это было его работой.

Луи вздохнул и неуклюже сел. Ингрид вышла, закрывая дверь. Доктор Венц посмотрел на него и по-доброму, но вымучено улыбнулся.

\- Что вам нужно? - почти строго спросил Луи.

Он прислонился к спинке стула и скрестил руки.

\- Я подумал, что было бы полезно провести что-то вроде личного сеанса терапии.

\- Ох, так вы весь в моём распоряжении, - с ухмылкой саркастично сказал Томлинсон, заставляя доктора Венца рассмеяться.

\- Итак, я хочу поговорить с тобой о твоём отце.

Ухмылка Луи медленно исчезла и он сжал челюсть, стискивая зубы.

\- Ну, я не хочу говорить об -

\- И когда же ты захочешь говорить об этом? - оборвал его доктор.

\- Никогда. Здесь не о чем говорить, - также отрезал Луи.

Если бы он собирался поговорить с кем-нибудь о своём отце, это бы точно не был доктор Венц. Он был бы в самом конце списка. Прямо рядом с доктором Биндлом.

\- Я чувствую, что вся твоя враждебность исходит из твоего опыта.

Луи закатил глаза.

\- Послушайте, вы доктор и всё такое, и это ваша работа, но я не буду говорить с вами о своём отце, - твёрдо сказал он.

\- Расскажи мне о нём.

\- Вы, блять, вообще слышите меня? - поднял голос Луи.

\- Я слышал тебя, - устало сказал доктор. - И перестань ругаться, это неуважительно. Теперь, основываясь на том, что я уже знаю, я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь говорить об этом. У нас всех есть вещи и ситуации, о которых мы не хотим говорить, но нам приходится. И мы будем сидеть здесь весь день, пока ты не начнёшь говорить.

\- Вы действительно хотите мне устроить такую проверку? - спросил Луи, поднимая брови.

Доктор Венц посмотрел на него таким же взглядом, будто подтверждая вызов, и Луи откинулся назад, ухмыляясь.

Его мать всегда говорила, что он упрямый. Однажды, когда он был маленьким, он отказался проговаривать со всеми молитву перед обедом, так что она заставила всех сидеть там и ждать, пока он помолится, прежде чем начать есть.

Можно даже не говорить, что их еда была холодной и все бросились к микроволновке, когда его мама сдалась.

Прошло тридцать минут и они всё ещё сидели здесь, не проронив ни слова.

Доктор Венц в конце концов вернулся к документации и продолжил заниматься своими делами, а Луи просто осматривал офис. В итоге он просто уставился на часы и следил, как двигались стрелки.

Прошел час и скоро должно наступить время обеда. Доктор Венц зажал кнопку на телефоне.

\- Принесите обед Луи в мой офис, - сказал он и вернулся к своим файлам.

Луи закатил глаза. Он должен был сидеть в своей комнате и читать книгу, которую ему одолжил Гарри. И он мог бы пойти в комнату отдыха на ланч, чтобы сесть напротив Гарри и разговаривать с ним. Он любил разговаривать с Гарри. И слушать Гарри. И просто наблюдать за Гарри.

И, в общем, Гарри был очень приятным.

Дверь открылась и медсестра, имени которой Луи не знал, зашла в кабинет и поставила тарелку с едой на стол доктора Венца.  
Это было что-то действительно отвратительное из Chicken Cordon Blue со сладкой картошкой фри и стакан воды.

Медсестра ушла, и доктор Венц посмотрел на Луи.

\- Ешь, - велел он.

\- Нет, - отказался Томлинсон и сильнее скрестил руки.

\- Ты не можешь просто отказаться, - снова устало сказал доктор.

\- А вы не можете просто заставить меня говорить о чём-то, о чём я не хочу, - ответил Луи.

\- Послушай, я не собираюсь заставлять тебя говорить о том, о чём ты не хочешь. Мне просто хочется помочь тебе с этим, потому что если мы поговорим, то это будет огромным шагом вперёд. Я чувствую, что ты используешь ситуацию с отцом против себя.

\- О, пожалуйста, - усмехнулся Луи, - Плевал ли ваш отец вам в лицо, толкал на землю, и бил ли до тех пор, пока вы не онемели о того, что он кричал о том, какой вы бесполезный кусок дерьма? - с горечью продолжал он. Он почувствовал, как глаза закололи слёзы, а в горле снова стоял ком. - Всё потому что я — чёртов фрик.

\- Какой реакции ты ожидал, когда изначально пришел к нему? - продолжал спрашивать доктор.

Луи глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я знал, что он не обрадуется, но не ожидал, что он отреагирует именно так, - он выпрямил руки и скрестил их на коленях.

\- Как он отреагировал, когда ты впервые сказал ему об этом? На самом деле в первый раз произнёс «Папа, я гей.»?

\- Сначала он сидел очень тихо. А потом начал кричать, да так, что мама вывела моих сестёр из дома. Потом он поволок меня в церковь и заставил говорить со священником. Это был худший день в моей жизни.

\- Что было в церкви?

\- Я сидел за столом вместе со священником в маленькой комнате, а папа ждал снаружи. И он говорил, что я, скорее всего, запутался, и что Бог создал для брака мужчину и женщину. Хотя я не особо обращал внимание на это, - говорил Луи. - Потом, когда я вернулся в машину к отцу, он снова начал кричать на меня и ударил по лицу. И позже, когда я сказал, что я вовсе не запутался и это не был просто этап, он сказал, что либо я становлюсь натуралом, либо я больше не его сын.

Он моргнул и по его щекам покатились слёзы.

\- Это правда тяжело. Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через всё это, - искренне сказал Венц, - Итак, как бы ты описал его?

\- Эм, как мудака? Это если говорить мягко.

\- Но тебе всё ещё больно из-за того, что произошло? - сказал доктор, делая вывод.

\- Да, - ответил Луи себе под нос.

\- Хм, я должен сказать, что он довольно удивительный.

Глаза Луи расширились и он в негодовании вскочил на ноги.

\- Удивительный? Вы думаете, что мой отец удивительный? Вы вообще слушали меня? Он кто угодно, но не удивительный! Да он ублюдок! Скотина с ограниченным мышлением! Сукин сын, который заслуживает гореть в аду! - кричал он.

\- Если бы он не был удивительным, ты бы не испытывал столько боли до сих пор, - спокойно продолжил доктор Венц.

Луи стоял, тяжело дыша и сглатывая.

\- Нет. Мой отец не удивительный. Я ненавижу его.

\- Нет, ты ненавидишь то, что он сделал с тобой, - исправил доктор.

\- И его тоже.

\- Тогда почему ты всё ещё испытываешь столько ярких эмоций по этому поводу?

Луи медленно сел обратно, теряя дар речи.

\- Потому что он мой отец, - наконец тихо сказал он.

\- И потому что ты всё ещё любишь его, так как он твой отец.

\- Я не люблю его, - ответил Луи, глядя куда-то в сторону, - Он относился ко мне жестоко.

\- Почему бы не отпустить это и двигаться дальше?

\- О, вы думаете, это что-то, через что можно легко переступить? - усмехнулся Луи, плотно скрестив руки, - Это случилось почти три года назад, но я до сих пор слышу его голос в своей голове, называющий меня отвратительным педиком, грязным животным и бесполезным куском дерьма, который вообще не должен был родиться, который был ошибкой.

Слёзы лились и он тут же вытирал глаза.

\- И это тот же человек, который в любое время играл с тобой на пианино и пел песни?

\- Да! - продолжал плакать Луи, подымаясь на ноги, - Мы всегда будем играть на пианино вдвоём. Он всегда будет петь старые песни и разучивать их со мной, и петь их вместе, набирая много воздуха в лёгкие, и играть мелодии до тех пор, пока цвет на чёрных клавишах полностью не сотрётся. И это действительно было правдой, когда я был младше, и даже когда я был подростком, когда мне было четырнадцать, пятнадцать, мы всё ещё играли. И он всё ещё учил меня петь. А потом, однажды, когда мне было шестнадцать, моя мама застала меня с парнем, она просто сошла с ума тогда и металась из стороны в сторону, но в конце концов поддержала меня. Но она знала, что отец воспринимал гомосексуальность как грех, как что-то мерзкое, так что она посоветовала мне дождаться правильного времени, чтобы рассказать ему. Хотя это правильное время никогда бы не наступило! И я подумал, что скажу ему, когда мы сидели за пианино, как обычно. И я просто сказал: «Пап, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, но я боюсь твоей реакции». И он повернулся ко мне и ответил: «Ты можешь сказать мне что угодно, сынок, я всегда тебя поддержу.» Тогда я глубоко вздохнул и сказал: «Я рад, что ты так говоришь, потому что мне нужно сказать тебе, что я гей». И он просто сразу превратился в дерьмо, - Луи ходил взад-вперёд, уставясь в пол и переживая все эмоции той ночи сильнее, чем когда-либо. - Он обещал всегда быть со мной, но соврал! Он говорил, что я могу рассказать ему всё на свете, но это оказалось совершенно не так! Он продал наше пианино! Он больше никогда не смотрел на меня также, как раньше. На самом деле, я думаю, что он вообще не смотрел на меня больше после моего признания. Ну, он смотрел только когда орал и тащил на разговоры в той глупой церкви. И это так чертовски ранит! Это так чертовски сильно ранит, когда человек, которого ты любишь, ведёт себя с тобой, как с дерьмом! - он продолжал яростно кричать. - И потом однажды он просто ушел! Брак моей мамы закончился из-за меня! Мои сёстры прошли через столько эмоциональных потрясений, и теперь у них даже нет отца! Всё из-за меня, - мрачно и чётко сказал он. - Это всё моя вина. Моя семья развалилась из-за меня.

\- Это не ты развалил семью, а твой отец и его решение уйти, - ответил доктор Венц.

\- Но он ушел из-за меня, так что это всё-таки моя вина.

\- Луи, это не так, - твёрдо ответил Венц. - Скажи это, скажи «Это не моя вина».

Луи скрестил руки и закатил глаза, вздыхая.

\- Это не моя вина, а вы — дерьмовый доктор, который не может понять, что из-за меня развалилась моя же семья.

Доктор Венц вздохнул.

\- Видишь, ты используешь сарказм как защиту. Слушай, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в свою комнату, взял журнал и написал, почему это не твоя вина. И после этого я хочу, чтобы ты написал, как бы ты хотел, чтобы всё тогда -

\- Но так я вроде как пойду против реальности, а такого не бывает, - перебил его Луи.

\- Слушай, если ты это сделаешь, тебе не придётся это есть, - сказал доктор, указывая на тарелку на столе.

\- Серьёзно? - заинтересовался Томлинсон.

\- Да, только в этот раз. Но я пришлю медсестру, чтобы она принесла мне тетрадь, я должен убедиться, что ты выполнишь договор, - строго сказал Венц.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Луи.

И хотя его личное задание, вероятно, будет сложнее выполнить, чем съесть обед, он действительно не хотел есть.

Его еда выглядела будто корм для коня, и он действительно не был голоден.

Луи вздохнул и вытер щёки рукавами рубашки. Он протёр глаза и подошел к двери.

\- О, и я буду ждать тебя завтра после обеда, - добавил доктор Венц.

\- Ураа... - пробормотал Луи, выходя из кабинета.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Луи вернулся в комнату, там никого не оказалось. Хотя он был даже рад этому, потому что компания — последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно. Он сел на кровать с карандашом в руке и уместил тетрадь на коленях.

Луи и понятия не имел, с чего ему начать.

Прошло полчаса и Гарри уже вернулся, сидя сейчас на своём обычном месте и тихонько читая. У Томлинсона всё ещё не было ни единого слова. 

Как и сказал доктор Венц, около двух часов пришла медсестра, чтобы забрать его писанину.

Но его лист всё ещё был пуст.

В голове роились и сменялись мысль за мыслью, но он абсолютно не мог сосредоточиться и записать хоть что-то. Даже просто начать предложение.

Пришло время ужина и Луи отчаянно хотелось закричать. Это из-за него его семья распалась! Если бы он никогда не пришел к отцу, этого бы и не случилось. Так что это его вина. Он не может отыскать ни одного варианта, в котором это было бы не так. Он должен был подождать. Подождать, пока поступит в колледж и сможет переехать, чтобы его отец никогда больше его не увидел. А он бы никогда не увидел отца.

Он встал и гневно отбросил журнал на кровать.

Гарри с удивлением на него посмотрел, стоя в проходе. 

\- Всё в порядке? - спросил он.

\- Наверно, - резко ответил Луи и подошел к двери.

Они вышли в коридор и направились в комнату отдыха.

\- Что ты пытался написать? - продолжал спрашивать Гарри.

\- Я даже сам не знаю, - беспомощно сказал Луи. - Доктор Венц вызвал меня в свой кабинет, чтобы поговорить об отце и всей этой ситуации с ним, а потом дал мне дурацкое личное задание помимо того, что я должен сделать для групповой терапии. Я не могу написать ни строчки!

\- О чём ты должен написать? - с любопытством спросил Гарри, - То есть... Я имею в виду, ты не должен со мной об этом говорить, если не хочешь, я просто интересуюсь.

\- Я толком даже не знаю. Я должен написать о том, почему моя семья развалилась не из-за меня, - тихо сказал Луи.

Гарри выглядел немного ошарашенным. Он очень хотел сказать Луи, что это на самом деле не его вина, но знал, что он, скорее всего, сказал бы что-нибудь саркастическое или начал бы уверять в обратном. Потому что за всё это время у него не появилось и одной светлой мысли по этому поводу.

\- Я уверен, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь, - вместо этого сказал Гарри и пожал плечами, - В худшем случае, ты просто ничего не напишешь.

\- Ага... - всё ещё тревожно буркнул Луи.

Они вошли в комнату отдыха и сели за стол каждый на своё место. Томлинсон абсолютно точно не хотел есть. То, о чём он думал, отбивало любой аппетит.

Он пришел к выводу, что это, чёрт возьми, его вина. И доктору Венцу придётся признать свою неправоту.

Во время ужина за столом царила тишина. Так же, как и между Гарри и Луи. Томлинсон надеялся, что ситуация за завтраком вроде как повторится, что все закончат есть, но Гарри останется сидеть с ним.

Но желаниям не суждено было исполнится. Именно поэтому Луи сидел сейчас за столом в одиночку с полной тарелкой перед собой. Он пожелал, чтобы Гарри остался, и он ушел. Именно потому, что он, чёрт возьми, просто пожелал этого. Его желания никогда не исполняются. На самом деле, всё, чего он хочет, случается в точности наоборот. Он хотел, чтобы его папа не уходил, и он сделал это. Он желал, чтобы его мама не выходила замуж снова, и она вышла. Он хотел, чтобы никто не узнал о его анорексии, и посмотрите, что случилось.

Луи грустно вздохнул и ткнул вилкой в лазанью. Естественно, медсестра Дэб всё время напоминала ему о том, что он должен есть, хочет того или нет.

У него не было выбора. У него не было свободы. У него ничего не было.

*

 

Была почти половина десятого, когда он доел последний кусочек и заспешил в комнату, потому что почувствовал себя толстым. Он чувствовал, что набит под завязку, и ему это определённо не нравилось. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя жирным. Тяжелым.

Ему нравилось ощущать себя «пустым». Не голодным. Его анорексия настолько развилась, что он больше не чувствовал голода или хоть чего-нибудь похожего.

Когда он вернулся в свою комнату, то тут же начал ходить из стороны в сторону. Прямо как в первую ночь.

Не мог бы ты перестать ходить кругами, пожалуйста, - сказал Гарри, опустив книгу, - Это отвлекает.

Но Гарри молчал. Луи схватил пижаму и пошел в ванную. У них здесь стояли камеры, но смотрел ли кто-то их вообще?

Томлинсон положил одежду в угол и упал на пол. Он начал активно отжиматься, приседать и крутить велосипед. Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы сжечь калории и этот жир. Он покраснел и начал потеть. Хороший знак. 

Луи не знал, как долго выполнял упражнения, пока не рухнул на пол. 

Гарри, наверное, было интересно, что он тут делал. Или нет. 

Он встал, одёрнул шторку и повернул краник. Он отступил и снял рубашку, оглядывая себя, и нахмурился. Луи хотел бы просто смириться с тем, каким было его тело, но не мог.

Как бы он хотел иметь идеальное тело. Но, возможно, это означало набрать несколько фунтов, чтобы он не выглядел таким страшным. 

Луи почувствовал, как наворачиваются слёзы, и резко протёр глаза. Он ненавидел плакать. Всякий раз, когда он чувствовал себя подавленным, то бежал на пляж и только там позволял себе разрыдаться. Потому что только так его слёзы не чувствовались чем-то большим в этом мире.

Но Луи был здесь. Стоял в маленькой ванной и плакал. Всё должно было наладиться, а становилось только хуже. Намного хуже.   
Он почувствовал, как кружится голова. Но сильнее всех чувств было то, что он ничего не стоил.

Луи уставился на воду, которая плескалась на дне ванны. Может быть, он смог бы наполнить её до краёв и сидеть там, на самом низу, пока не потеряет сознание, и...

Луи засмеялся. Он был так жалок.

Он нажал на смеситель и вода полилась из душа, после чего снял штаны и бельё, протягивая руку под струю, чтобы проверить температуру. Он откорректировал кран так, чтобы полилась горячая, заполняя комнату паром, и шагнул в ванную, задёргивая штору. 

Вода полилась на плечи и спину. Это так расслабляло. Он запрокинул голову, и вода ударила по лицу. Она чувствовалась так хорошо, обволакивая его напряженные мышцы. Так хорошо. Он вспомнил, как принимал горячий душ со своим бывшим парнем. Очень, очень горячий.

Но его бывший был таким ослом. Брэндон. Луи усмехнулся, только подумав о нём. Он всегда вставлял свои саркастические дерьмовые комментарии. Луи не мог поверить, что мог когда-то проводить с ним время. Чёртов мудак. Он так противно отреагировал, когда узнал о его расстройстве. Раздавливал крем на краях торта в то время, как Луи был только-только раздавлен собственным отцом. Он улыбался, глядя на вишенку на вершине пирога, когда говорил, что изменял ему месяц или около того.

Луи тогда ударил его и разбил ему нос. Вот, как это было.

Вдруг его мысли вернулись к Гарри. Он был полной противоположностью Брэндона. Гарри на самом деле был милым, и смешным, и красивым, и он понимал его, и смешил его, вызывал улыбку, и заставлял чувствовать внутри тепло и бабочек, и... Луи определённо не нужно думать так о Гарри, пока он в душе.

Луи потянулся за шампунем и вылил его на руку, растирая по волосам. Он промыл пену и ополоснул тело, прежде чем выключить воду. Вышел, схватил полотенце и вытерся. Он вытащил чистую пару белья и спортивные штаны. Ничего из его одежды не подходило ему на самом деле. Он должен был очень туго подвязать шнурки на штанах, чтобы они не упали. Он натянул рубашку и посмотрел в зеркало.

Он чувствовал себя несколько лучше, но ненамного.

Луи слегка протёр полотенцем волосы и повесил его на сушилку. Он захватил свою грязную одежду и открыл дверь, выходя в тёмную комнату. Казалось, будто Гарри спит, так что Луи постарался быть тихим.

Он бросил грязную одежду в кучу рядом с комодом и залез на кровать.

И тогда Гарри сел. 

\- Ты был в ванной довольно долго.

\- Ага, ну... Вроде не очень, - Луи посмотрел на свои колени. Или очень?  
\- Ты был там где-то час и пятнадцать минут.

Томлинсон нахмурил брови и посмотрел на часы. 10:40. Он ушел, когда было примерно половина десятого. Ничего себе.  
\- О, ну... Ладно, - пожал он плечами.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Гарри.

\- Настолько хорошо, насколько могу быть, - мрачно ответил Луи.

\- Что не так?

\- Я даже не знаю, - признался он.

\- Это всегда трудно, - ответил Гарри. Он сбросил своё одеяло и встал, подходя к двери, - Я думаю, что знаю кое-что, что заставит тебя почувствовать себя лучше.

Луи вскинул брови, вопросительно на него посмотрев.

\- И что это?

\- Пойдём со мной.

\- Разве мы не должны оставаться в наших комнатах после десяти? Что будет, если нас поймают? - спросил Томлинсон, вставая.

\- Ты действительно заботишься о том, чтобы не попасться? Никто на самом деле не наблюдает за коридорами. Врачи ушли домой, как и большинство медсестёр. Давай же... Это поможет расслабиться.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - Луи уже подошел к нему.

\- Просто знаю, - ответил Гарри с улыбкой.

Он взялся за дверную ручку и медленно потянул за неё. Высунул голову и осмотрел коридор со всех сторон, после чего кивнул Луи и они вышли.

Больница была погружена в темноту. Было несколько огней тут и там, но и они были тусклыми. 

Было действительно страшновато, и Луи всё-таки боялся попасться на глаза какому-то врачу или медсестре. Но он доверял Гарри. Он следовал за ним, как потерянный щенок, пока они шли к комнате отдыха и дальше, к кухне. Кухня.

\- Куда мы идём? - зашептал Луи.

\- Здесь лестница, она ведёт на крышу, - Гарри лавировал между кухонных приборов.

\- Крышу? - удивился Луи, всё время оглядываясь. Здесь было абсолютно темно.

\- Ага, - Гарри распахнул дверь и убедился, что вверху лестницы виднелись огоньки.

Луи следовал за Гарри, останавливаясь лишь один раз, чтобы перевести дыхание. Но потом кудрявый протянул руку и открыл дверь. Ночной холодный воздух ударил его, словно тонна камней.

\- Хэй, - послышался голос Мэйси.

Луи обошел Гарри и огляделся. Вдалеке был только один фонарь, который тускло отсвечивал на всё вокруг. Здесь сидели Мэйси, Лиз, Морган и Джей Лин с сигаретами меж губ.

\- Привет, - сказал Гарри и тоже присел.

Луи посмотрел на него сверху вниз, и он похлопал по пустому месту рядом с собой. Луи сел и сцепил руки, потирая их от холода.

Мэйси передала Гарри незажженную сигарету и зажигалку. Парень поджег предложенную сигарету и вернул огонёк обратно.

Луи даже не собирался спрашивать, как им удалось пронести всё это в больницу.

\- Ты куришь? - спросил Гарри.

\- Да, но сейчас всё в порядке, - рассеянно ответил Томлинсон и оглянулся, поднимая взгляд на небо.

Оно было прекрасно, а воздух вокруг — холодный. Но он чувствовал тепло, сидя рядом с Гарри.

Он заметил, что Мэйси, Лиз, Морган и Джей Лин обернули вокруг плеч одеяла. Он взглянул на Гарри, который выпустил облачко дыма.

\- Итак, новый член клуба? - иронично спросила Морган и усмехнулась Луи.

\- Что?

\- Это наш клуб. Ты присоединяешься?

\- Заткнись, Морган, - закатила глаза Джей Лин. - Это что-то типа нашей группы сплетников.

Сплетников? О чём здесь вообще можно было сплетничать?

\- О, перестань! Это худшее описание, которое только может быть, - заговорила Лиз, - Это типа наша версия «Обзора». Мы просто говорим и выкуриваем сигареты.

\- Это будет один из самых грустных дней, когда они закончатся, - добавила Мэйси.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь? - спросил Гарри, глядя на Луи.

Он протяну руку со своей сигаретой, предлагая ему. Луи вздохнул и взял её, зажимая между губами, и выпустил облачко дыма.  
Он скучал по этому.

Томлинсон передал сигарету Гарри обратно и снова вздохнул. 

\- Итак, ты готов к завтрашнему взвешиванию? - спросила Морган, ёрзая под своим одеялом.

\- Что? - выдохнул Луи в замешательстве.

\- Ну, ты знаешь, каждую пятницу медсестра ведёт тебя в маленькую комнату и измеряет вес. И потом они решают, добавлять тебе калорий или нет, - объяснила она.

Они могут добавить калории? Они будут его взвешивать?

\- О... - пробормотал он.

Это не очень походило на расслабление. Гарри сказал, что он почувствует себя лучше здесь.

\- Это довольно тяжело, - нарушила молчание Мэйси.

\- Да, что ж...

\- Первый раз всегда худший, - сказала Лиз.

\- Я плакала в мой первый раз, - ответила Джей Лин.

\- Ну, я думаю, во второй раз хуже, - не согласилась Морган.

\- Второй раз, безусловно, хуже, потому что ты не можешь смириться с тем, что так быстро набираешь вес, первый раз немного тревожный, но именно во второй ты видишь как цифры на весах действительно меняются, - говорила Мэйси. - Я хотела бросить веса в медсестру. Я была действительно расстроена. Но сейчас это всё не так ужасно. Я довольно близка к нормальному весу, так что меня скоро могут выписать.

\- Я тоже становлюсь всё ближе к этому, - начала рассказывать Джей Лин. - По началу было ужасно чувствовать, как я набираю вес, но сейчас я чувствую себя немного гордой. Мне действительно нравится собственное тело.

Девушка улыбнулась. Луи всё ещё был расстроен тем, что завтра ему нужно будет взвешиваться.

Гарри взглянул на него и протянул сигарету. Луи взял её и затянулся, медленно вдыхая и ещё медленнее выдыхая.

\- Я боюсь, что когда уйду отсюда, то у меня будет что-то вроде рецидива, и я вернусь снова, - сказала Лиз.

Луи опять затянулся сигаретой и вернул её Гарри. Он потёр ладони о свои холодные плечи.

\- Ты замёрз? - прошептал Гарри. Луи покачал головой.

\- Я чувствую тепло, когда рядом с тобой, - пробормотал он себе под нос, но, к счастью, Гарри уже отвернулся от него и слушал то, что говорила Мэйси.

Но, в отличии от Гарри, все четыре девушки услышали то, что он сказал, и замолчали. Луи застыл, а Гарри оглянулся в замешательстве. 

\- Что? - спросил Луи.

\- Что ты сказал? - вопросом на вопрос ответила Джей Лин.

\- Эм, ничего, - он пытался спасти ситуацию.

\- Нет, ты точно что-то сказал, - настаивала Морган, и Луи почувствовал, как заалели его щёки.

\- Нет. Гарри спросил, не холодно ли мне, и я покачал головой, - он пожал плечами. - Я ничего не говорил.

\- Нет, - сказала Лиз, - Мы слышали тебя.

\- Что? Что он сказал? - спросил Гарри, глядя на Луи.

\- Я, эм, я сказал, что на самом деле замёрз, - нервно ответил он.

Все засмеялись, ни на секунду не поверив ему, потому что точно услышали, как тот сказал, что чувствует тепло, находясь рядом с Гарри.

Гарри же запутался ещё больше.

\- Вот, - сказала Мэйси и стянула с себя одеяло, передавая его Луи.

Он слегка улыбнулся и быстро накинул на себя одеяло.

Лиз потушила свою сигарету о тротуар, выкидывая её. 

\- Ладно, я возвращаюсь в кровать. Увидимся утром, - попрощалась она, вставая.

Она сложила своё одеяло и оставила внизу, прежде чем направится к выходу. Все пробормотали «спокойной ночи», и за девушкой закрылась дверь.

\- Ну, я тоже пойду, - сказала Морган и потушила сигарету, подымаясь на ноги.

\- Я тоже, - кивнула Джей Лин.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказала Мэйси, и Луи с Гарри кивнули, когда девушки проходили мимо них. - Итак, сколько тебе лет? Восемнадцать? Девятнадцать?

\- Мне девятнадцать, - ответил Луи.

\- Мне тоже, - сказал Гарри, и Мэйси улыбнулась.

\- Я уже знаю, что тебе девятнадцать, я спрашивала Луи, - сказала она, и Гарри закатил глаза.

Он протянул сигарету Луи.

\- А тебе сколько? - спросил Томлинсон.

\- Восемнадцать. Всё законно, - пошутила она, и Луи усмехнулся, возвращая сигарету Гарри. - Когда твой день рождения?

\- Двадцать четвёртого декабря, - грустно ответил он.

\- О, канун Рождества! Круто.

\- Нет, совсем не круто. Все всегда забывают о нём с этими праздниками.

\- Как люди могут просто забыть о твоём дне рождения? - серьёзно спросила Мэйси.

\- Люди просто... Все в хлопотах из-за каникул и праздников и стараются всё успеть, что просто забывают. Это не самое главное для них. Они всегда типа «Счастливого Рождества! О, сегодня также твой день рождения, правильно?» Иногда я и сам стараюсь об этом забыть, - сказал Луи, и Гарри кивнул.

\- Твоя семья когда-нибудь забывала? - спросил он.

\- Один раз, - пожал Луи плечами. - На моё пятнадцатилетие. Они вспомнили спустя два дня и постарались всё исправить, но я просто закрылся в комнате и весь день просидел с ноутбуком.

\- На мой шестой день рождения отец напился и раздавил кулаком торт, который спекла мама. Он всё кричал и кричал, и бросал посуду, так что мама забрала меня, и мы переночевали в мотеле, - рассказал Гарри.

\- О боже мой, это так грустно, - покачала головой Мэйси.

\- Да, но, знаешь, мне было шесть, так что я не особо много помню, - он пожал плечами.

\- Всё равно грустно.

\- Воу, так, давайте поговорим о чём-то веселее, ладно? - спросил Луи, и Гарри усмехнулся.

\- Ну, поговорите, ребята, а я возвращаюсь в кровать. Увидимся завтра, - Мэйси встала и кинула сигарету на пол.

Она ушла, и когда послышался щелчок закрывающейся двери, Луи повернулся к Гарри.

\- Итак, вы просто иногда сидите здесь ночью и курите? - спросил он.

\- В основном, - он кивнул. - Мэйси привела меня сюда в мой третий день. Иногда хорошо просто выкурить сигаретку.

\- И как вообще так получилось, что они пронесли блок сигарет и зажигалку сюда?

\- Я точно не знаю, и мне даже страшно спрашивать, - ответил Гарри, и они засмеялись.

Луи глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на небо.

\- Звёзды такие красивые, - вздохнул он.

Гарри потушил сигарету и отбросил её в сторону. Он поднял голову и также всмотрелся в небо.

\- Расскажи мне о них, - тихо сказал парень.

\- Видишь это светлую часть, которая выглядит, как облако? - спросил Луи, указывая рукой на скопление звёзд.

\- Да.

\- Это Млечный Путь.

\- Правда?

\- Ага, - кивнул Луи, - Это всего лишь маленький кусочек, потому что весь Путь сложно увидеть невооруженным взглядом, но если бы у нас была камера, то мы бы могли сфотографировать его с правильными настройками. Картинка была бы красивой.

Луи смотрел на небо в благоговении.

\- Я уверен, - прошептал Гарри.

Луи встал, и одеяло упало на землю. Он подошел к краю здания. Гарри тоже поднялся и последовал за ним.

\- А это здание выше, чем кажется, - сказал Томлинсон, и Гарри кивнул.

\- Или, может, наш ум сыграл с нами злую шутку, - сказал он.

Луи поднялся на выступ и посмотрел вниз. Гарри внимательно за ним наблюдал.

\- Так что, если я прыгну, то покалечусь? - спросил Луи.

\- Клянусь Богом, даже не думай прыгать.

\- Я не собираюсь прыгать, - ответил Томлинсон. Хотя хотел.

\- Я не знаю, верю тебе сейчас или нет.

\- Ну, мы многого не знаем в этой жизни, - пожал плечами Луи.

\- Знаешь, я на самом деле слышал тебя, - сказал Гарри, и у Луи перехватило дыхание.

\- Слышал что?

\- То, что ты чувствуешь тепло, когда рядом со мной, - Луи почувствовал, как краснеет.

\- Теперь ты сам заставляешь меня прыгнуть, - посмеиваясь, сказал он. Гарри обвил руками талию Луи и поднял его, прежде чем повернуть к себе и опустить на землю, - Ладно, я не имел в виду в буквальном смысле... Я имею в виду, я просто цитировал фильм «Эльф», когда Бадди пытался объяснить девушке, которую любит, почему она ему нравится, и он сказал: «Я чувствую тепло, когда я рядом с тобой». Так что я просто цитировал фильм, потому что это то, что я постоянно делаю. Я просто говорю разные цитаты, которые подходят под ситуацию. И это, видимо, была плохая цитата, потому что её можно истолковать неправильно, так что -

\- Всё в порядке, - оборвал его Гарри, улыбаясь, - Потому что я тоже чувствую тепло, когда я рядом с тобой.

Луи прикусил щёку и медленно вздохнул. Он посмотрел на Гарри, который шагнул ближе к нему.

\- Ну, это, должно быть, хорошо, учитывая, как холодно на улице, - сказал Томлинсон, и Гарри засмеялся.

\- Немного холодно, но терпимо.

\- Ну, я действительно замёрз. Ты знаешь, будучи таким тонким и имея достаточно мало жира, я, как правило, часто замерзаю, - Луи пожал плечами.

Он на самом деле бессвязно бормотал, потому что нервничал.

\- Я знаю, как ты себя чувствуешь, - сказал Гарри.

\- Да, я... Я устал, так что -

Луи сделал шаг назад.

\- Подожди, - вдруг сказал Гарри, и Луи остановился.

\- Что?

\- Я, эм, эм, - запинался Гарри, потирая шею, - Неважно.

Он отвернулся.

\- Нет, что? - строго спросил Луи, и Гарри снова на него взглянул.

\- Ничего, я всё равно забыл, что собирался сказать.

Луи посмотрел на него с теплом во взгляде, скрестив руки на груди.

Это было больше, чем ничего, и он, безусловно, не забывал, что хотел сказать. Ему просто не хватало мужества.

\- Ты ужасный лжец, - сказал Луи, улыбаясь.

\- Зависит от того, о чём я вру, - ответил Гарри и самодовольно усмехнулся.

\- Так о чём же ты врёшь? - спросил Луи.

\- Я вру о том, как на самом деле замёрз. Я почти заморозился, - сказал парень, и Луи рассмеялся.

\- А мои руки холодные? - спросил он, оборачивая ладони вокруг запястий Гарри.

\- О боже, твои руки очень тёплые, - Гарри накрыл ладони Луи своими.

\- Но твои руки всё ещё как замороженные, - усмехнулся Луи, и Гарри покачал головой.

\- Не важно. Ты действительно тёплый.

Он взял руку Луи и прижал к своей щеке, уткнувшись лицом в его ладонь. Желудок Луи сжался, словно там вили гнездо шершни. Это отличалось от клише-бабочек. Там не было никаких бабочек, точно шершни разрывали его живот.

Гарри отпустил руку Луи, но он тут же прижал и вторую. 

\- И что ты чувствуешь теперь? - в шутку спросил он. Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Мне очень тепло, - сказал кудрявый, - А мои руки всё ещё холодные?

Гарри прижал ладони к щекам Луи, а тот вскочил и ахнул. Он протянул руки и схватил их, отрывая от своего лица.

\- Определённо, - сказал он, и это абсолютно точно должно было значить то, что он должен был отбросить руки Гарри.

Но Луи этого не делал.

Гарри улыбнулся и переплёл их пальцы.

Луи медленно вздохнул и мягко на него посмотрел.

Они держались за руки? Они, чёрт возьми, держались за руки. Что за чёрт? Луи запаниковал и быстро освободил свои ладони, отворачиваясь.

\- Мы, наверное, должны возвращаться. Уже поздно и становится холодней.

Гарри только кивнул. 

Томлинсон пошел к выходу, и он последовал за ним, чувствуя руки по-странному пустыми без ладошек Луи в них.


	9. Chapter 9

Сказать, что всё было слегка неловко после их ночной вылазки, значит ничего не сказать. Они всё время жутко стеснялись, но каждый улыбался, возвращаясь к моментам на крыше.

Они на самом деле держались за руки? Их пальцы были переплетены добрых пять секунд, так что это считается держанием за руки, верно? Луи чувствовал себя, будто он опять в средней школе.

Завтрак проходил тяжело. Ну, скорее не тяжело, а невыносимо. Но не так невыносимо, как могло бы быть... В общем, Луи и Гарри всё время молчали и изредка бросали друг на друга заинтересованные взгляды, тут же застенчиво улыбаясь и пряча глаза.

Так или иначе, сейчас Луи сидел за столом один, мучая себя мыслями о том, что скоро его, как и всех остальных, погонят на веса. Спустя пять дней ему снова придётся на них встать.

Прошло всего лишь пять дней? Что ж, они чувствовались словно вечность. Но, тем не менее, это самый длинный срок Луи без взвешивания, и теперь он был абсолютно поражен тем, что ему снова придётся узнать свой вес. Вес. Как бы он хотел избавиться от этого понятия раз и навсегда.

\- Луи? Ты в порядке? - спросила медсестра Ингрид, заметив его почти обезумевшее выражение лица.

\- Меня собираются взвешивать сегодня, - удручённо буркнул Томлинсон.

Ингрид медленно вздохнула и села напротив него.

\- И чего же ты боишься?

\- Того, что наберу вес, конечно! - вскрикнул он.

\- Но ты и должен поправиться! Если этого не случиться, значит что-то не так.

\- Но я не хочу поправляться... Я не хочу снова быть толстым, - грустно и почти с отчаянием сказал Луи и опустил голову в свою уже наполовину пустую тарелку.

\- Луи, больше половины людей с пищевыми расстройствами вообще не имеют лишнего веса. У них искаженное представление о своём теле. Это означает, что они видят себя толще, чем есть на самом деле, что приводит к ещё большему развитию расстройства.

\- Почему все называют анорексию и булимию расстройствами?

\- Такая классификация... - немного удивлённо ответила медсестра.

\- Но это не расстройства. Это что-то вроде образа жизни, просто он немного истощает вас умственно и физически.

\- Так ты страдаешь от собственного образа жизни? - иронично заметила Ингрид, и Луи закатил глаза.

\- Знаете, люди могут страдать от этого.

\- Знаю, знаю... - вздохнула женщина. - Поверь мне, я работаю медсестрой почти тридцать лет. Нет ничего, что я бы не слышала или не видела.

\- Никогда не буду медсестрой, - покачал головой Луи, слегка улыбнувшись.

\- А чем ты хочешь заниматься?

\- Не знаю, я всегда думал, что интересно, например, преподавать.

\- Какой предмет?

\- Я не знаю, - он снова пожал плечами, - Я всегда любил искусство, но, полагаю, построить карьеру на искусстве будет сложно, так что лучшим вариантом будет учить ему.

\- Что ж, звучит так, будто ты уже раздумывал над этим, - с улыбкой заметила медсестра.

\- Да, но это было до того, как я «упал в кроличью нору», - саркастично сказал Луи и уставился на тарелку.

\- Иногда тебе нужно упасть, прежде чем снова встать на ноги, - пожала плечами Ингрид.

\- Иногда было бы неплохо иметь шанс подняться до того, как тебя снова столкнут вниз, - вяло ответил Луи.

\- Может быть, тебе нужно прекратить сталкивать себя вниз. К тому же ты здесь для того, чтобы тебе помогли подняться.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы мне помогали, - Томлинсон скрестил руки.

\- Тогда чего же ты хочешь?

\- Я хочу не быть здесь. Я хочу, чтобы моя жизнь была такой же, как до того, как всё пошло под откос, - ответил Луи со сквозящей в голосе грустью.

\- Ты здесь, чтобы воплотить это! - воскликнула Ингрид.

\- Я хочу сделать это сам! Я не хочу, чтобы мне помогали в какой-то грёбанной больнице! - также повысил голос Луи.

Медсестра вдохнула и медленно выдохнула.

\- Так ты всё ещё отрицаешь, что тебе нужна помощь, - подвела итог женщина, и Луи вздохнул.

\- Я знаю, что мне нужна помощь. Но я хочу помочь себе сам. Мне не нужна жалость. У меня её было более чем достаточно за все последние годы, - пробормотал он.

\- Луи, - сказала Ингрид, оперевшись о стол, - Почему ты морил себя голодом?

\- Что? - спросил он, поднимая брови.

\- Почему ты морил себя голодом? Когда ты впервые решил не есть завтрак, обед или ужин, то что было этому причиной?

\- Я не знаю, - тихо промямлил Томлинсон, опустив голову. - Это было после того, как мой отец ушел и меня выгнали из команды поддержки. Это был единственный способ почувствовать себя хорошо.

\- И с тех пор чувствовал ли ты себя хорошо? - спросила Ингрид.

Луи молчал.

\- Нет, - он думал, что чувствовал себя хорошо, когда наблюдал за тем, как цифры на весах уменьшаются, но он был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы ничего не есть, что забыл, что сосредотачиваться нужно на другом. На том, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым тем, кем он есть. - Но я вроде как радовался, когда терял вес и становился всё тоньше. Я не знаю.

\- Всё нормально. Скоро будешь знать, - тихо ответила медсестра. - А теперь, ты, наверное, слышал это тысячу раз, но тебе нужно доесть это.

\- Еда здесь — отстой, - Луи кивнул на тарелку. - Вам по крайней мере нужно сделать так, чтобы это выглядело аппетитно.

\- Для новичков ничего не выглядит аппетитно, - ответила Ингрид, вставая из-за стола.

\- А что насчёт не-новичков?

\- Я не знаю, не допрашивала каждого, кого отсюда выписывали, - с ухмылкой ответила женщина.

Луи улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на свой обед, прежде чем его улыбка снова погасла.

*

 

\- Хорошо, Луи, - медбрат, Дэмьен, протянул ему больничную рубаху, - Ты можешь пройти в ванную комнату, вот сюда, пожалуйста, и переодеться. Бельё можешь оставить.

Руки Луи мелко дрожали, когда он потянулся за одеждой. Боже, он не должен был так нервничать! Он медленно развернулся и прошел в маленькую комнату.

Луи сглотнул, положил робу и начал стаскивать рубашку, съёживаясь. Сейчас было пять минут одиннадцатого, а это означало, что групповая терапия только началась. Но, к счастью, Луи вызвали взвешиваться первым.

Иронично.

Томлинсон быстро натянул рубаху, которая, кстати говоря, доставала только до его тоненькой талии, снял штаны и сложил около стены. Он взглянул на себя в зеркало. 

Луи нахмурился и грустно вздохнул, оборачивая руки вокруг себя и осторожно подходя к двери. Он хотел заползти в какую-нибудь яму и сидеть там всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он уставился на пол, набираясь духу, и перевёл взгляд на дверь. Там, по другую её сторону уже стоял медбрат со всеми своими бумажками и ручкой, готовый записать его вес.

Стук в дверь заставил Луи вздрогнуть. Он глубоко вдохнул и потёр пальцами виски.

\- С тобой там всё в порядке? - послышался приглушенный вопрос Дэмьена.

\- Мне нужно выйти, да? - робко спросил Луи.

Послышался смешок.

\- Луи, я понимаю, что это твой первый раз и ты у нас никогда не был, но всё пройдёт действительно быстро и безболезненно, если ты просто выйдешь. Это всё не так страшно, как ты думаешь.

\- Остальные сказали, что они плакали в их первый раз, - тоскливо ответил Томлинсон.

\- Ну, некоторые и правда плакали, - согласился медбрат. - Но это ничего страшного, потому что со временем всё становится лучше. Это займёт всего две секунды. Потом ты оденешься и вернёшься обратно в комнату отдыха. Так что давай просто покончим с этим. Это как срывать пластырь.

Луи тяжело сглотнул с глазами, полными слёз. Он повернул ручку, медленно открыл дверь и вышел, опуская грустный взгляд. Дэмьен стоял рядом с весами.

Это было вообще не похоже на то, что он делал дома. Просто ещё одна ужасно неловкая ситуация в кабинете ещё одного доктора.

\- Ну же, просто поднимись, как на ступеньку, - кивнул медбрат, указывая на веса.

Луи со страхом уставился на них и замотал головой.

\- Нет, я не могу.

\- Ты должен, - твёрдо сказал Дэмьен.

\- Я-Я, - Луи заикался, бегая глазами по комнате.

Его ладони вспотели, но он боялся разжать руки. Он не мог понять, чувствует ли своё сердце в желудке или горле.

\- Просто закрой глаза, встань на веса, а потом отойди. И если ты захочешь, я могу сказать твой вес, - продолжал уговаривать Дэмьен.

Луи прикусил щёку и подошел ближе. Он глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза и ступил на веса.

\- Распрями руки.

\- Это что, тоже имеет значение?

\- Да.

Луи робко опустил руки, чувствуя, будто все четыре стены сужаются вокруг него, пока он едва может стоять в этой с трудом прикрывающей живот и спину рубашке. Он слышал, как Дэмьен поправлял гирьки на весах, и думал, что с минуты на минуту упадёт в обморок.

\- Ну вот и всё, - сказал медбрат и улыбнулся. Луи быстро сошел на пол и открыл глаза. - Хочешь узнать свой вес?

\- Нет, - он покачал головой и снова обнял себя. - Да, - и потом, - Нет, - боже, он не мог решить! С одной стороны ему не хотелось этого слышать, но с другой — хотелось знать, - Да.

\- Когда ты к нам поступил, то весил сорок два с половиной килограмма, - Луи съёжился, - Сейчас твой вес чуть больше сорока трёх.

Послышался тихий вскрик, и Луи закрыл лицо руками. Слёзы душили и скатывались по ладоням. Дэмьен успокаивающе дотронулся до его плеча, но Луи быстро отвернулся и забежал в ванную.

Он стащил рубаху, смял её и кинул на полку, просто останавливаясь посреди комнаты и переводя дух, стараясь очистить мысли. Луи вытер глаза и резко вдохнул, оглядываясь. Он надел спортивные штаны, натянул рубашку и обувь, вылетая из ванной, а следом и из кабинета, сразу направляясь в их с Гарри комнату, а не на групповую терапия, как следовало.

Томлинсон почти в отчаянии ходил от стены к стене. Слова звенели в ушах. Больше сорока трёх килограммов. Звучало как больше четырёхсот тридцати. Он чувствовал отчаянное желание сделать с этим хоть что-нибудь, но не мог сообразить что.

*

 

Взвешивание Гарри прошло несколько лучше. Он весил почти сорок пять килограмм, но не чувствовал чего-то воодушевляющего от того, что находился на третьем месте в списке. На прошлой неделе он плакал также сильно, как и Луи сейчас.

Он немного волновался, когда Томлинсон не вернулся в комнату отдыха после взвешивания, и когда позже, в обед, он сидел за столом не проронив ни слова, весь в своих мыслях. За тридцать минут он даже не притронулся к тарелке, поэтому его отправили в кабинет доктора Венца.

Гарри послушно доел свой обед, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться в комнату и читать книгу, он захватил карты и уселся за столом перед диваном, начиная перебирать колоду.

В комнату вошла Мэйси и улыбнулась, завидев Гарри.

\- Итак, - начала она, присаживаясь напротив, - Что ты делаешь?

\- Раскладываю пасьянс, - ответил Гарри, размещая карты на столе.

\- О, скажи ещё, что знаешь, как это делается, - ухмыльнулась Мэйси, и парень со смешком закатил глаза.

\- Ну, я подумал, есть ли хоть какая-нибудь карточная игра, в которую я и понятия не имею как играть? И потом неожиданно вспомнил о пасьянсе. И вот я здесь, - насмехаясь, ответил он.

Гарри отложил карты и скрестил руки на груди, откидываясь на спинку стула.

\- И где же Луи? - спросила девушка, опираясь локтями о край стола.

\- Я не знаю, наверно, в кабинете доктора Венца. А что?

\- Просто интересуюсь, - совершенно невозмутимо ответила Мэйси и усмехнулась, - И что ты о нём думаешь?

\- В каком смысле?

\- В прямом. Ну, когда ты о нём думаешь, то о чём именно, ну... Понимаешь?

\- Эм, я не знаю. Я думаю, он приятный, - неуверенно ответил Гарри, поглядывая на Мэйси.

\- Помимо этих твоих неясностей, что именно ты о нём думаешь? - настаивала девушка.

\- Что? - Гарри уже был в замешательстве. - Я, я не, в смысле, я думаю о нём, но... Просто думаю, что он хороший.

Мэйси ухмыльнулась.

\- Просто хороший? - дразнила она.

\- Что ты пытаешься сказать?

\- Я не знаю, - девушка пожала плечами. - Просто... Он гей, ты гей...

Она замолчала и выразительно посмотрела на Гарри.

\- Это ничего не значит, - защищаясь, ответил он, и пересел поудобней, опираясь на стол.

\- А я и не говорила, что это что-то значит.

\- Ты подразумевала это.

\- Ничего я не подразумевала, я просто констатировала общеизвестные факты. Это ты здесь начал обороняться, - насмехалась Мэйси.

\- Потому что я знаю, что ты хочешь делать. И ты неправа в этом, - строго ответил Гарри.

\- Так значит, у тебя нет чувств к Луи? Он тебя не привлекает?

Гарри на мгновение застыл. Конечно, ему нравился Луи. Кому он вообще мог не нравиться? По его мнению, он был абсолютно великолепен.

\- Нет, - солгал он.

\- Ты колебался, - скептически ответила Мэйси.

\- А ты не права.

\- Да ладно, я знаю, что тебе нравится Луи, по крайне мере, хоть чуть-чуть! Это ведь очевидно.

И Гарри снова застыл.

\- Это действительно так видно? - тихо спросил он.

\- Я знала! - воскликнула Мэйси, торжествующе улыбаясь, и глубоко вздохнула. - Да, это очень заметно, но Луи, скорее всего, вообще ничего не видит, так как он парень, а парни глупые, и -

\- Хэй! - возмущённо прервал её Гарри.

\- Не ты, - быстро добавила Мэйси, но на всякий случай он снова оглядел её строгим взглядом, - Или Луи, - добавила она себе под нос, - Но также очевидно, что он тоже влюбляется в тебя.

\- Что? Нет, это не так.

Девушка глянула на него весьма снисходительно.

\- Ты что, шутишь? Ты не замечал, как заставляешь его улыбаться? И ваши стулья всегда ближе остальных в кругу на групповой терапии -

\- Нет, не ближе! И я уверен, что ты тоже могла бы заставить его улыбнуться, это не что-то сверхсложное.

\- А что насчёт того, что случилось на крыше этой ночью?

\- А что случилось?

\- Ладно, когда ты спросил Луи, не замёрз ли он, а он «просто покачал головой», то на самом деле он прошептал: «Я чувствую тепло, когда я рядом с тобой». Мы все слышали. Кроме тебя.

\- Я тоже его слышал.

\- Тогда почему ты выглядел, будто ничего не понимаешь, и спрашивал, что он сказал? - удивилась Мэйси.

\- Потому что не хотел, чтобы он смущался. Мы говорили об этом после того, как ты ушла, - тихо ответил Гарри.

\- О, боже мой, ты должен рассказать мне всё, что произошло! - воскликнула девушка.

\- Ничего не произошло, - уверенно сказал Гарри, но не смог справиться с жаром на щеках.

\- Ты покраснел! О боже, что-то совершенно точно случилось!

\- Успокойся, он был здесь всего пять дней. Ничего не случилось, - серьёзно ответил он.

\- Почему он тебе нравится? - спросила Мэйси, ухмыляясь.

\- Я не буду с тобой об этом разговаривать! - упрямо заявил парень.

\- Да ладно, Гарри. Я твой самый близкий друг здесь, - надулась Мэй.

\- Нет, не ты. Луи, - насмешливо сказал он, и девушка рассмеялась.

\- Вижу, меня сдвинули с почётного места. Ну, пожалуйста! Здесь никогда не бывает чего-то захватывающего! - скулила она.

\- Я не знаю. Он милый...

Мэйси моргнула.

\- Серьёзно? Он милый? И это всё?

\- Я не знаю, да, - Гарри раздраженно пожал плечами, - Он милый и смешной, и у него удивительные глаза и прекрасный смех, не говоря уже о великолепной улыбке. Я просто это чувствую. Я не должен составлять список вещей, почему меня привлекает определённый человек.

На минуту они замолчали.

\- Так ты собираешься ему сказать? - наконец спросила Мэйси.

\- Что? Не-ет, - возмутился Гарри.

\- Почему нет? Границы и существуют для того, чтобы их переходить.

\- На случай, если ты забыла, мы прямо сейчас в БРПП. Я пробыл здесь всего две недели, а он вообще лишь одну. Я не могу ему просто сказать. Может быть, если бы нас уже как неделю выписали, я бы ему сказал, но... Нет. Пройдут, наверно, месяца, прежде чем нас выпустят отсюда. А до тех пор я просто буду держать это в себе и стараться выполнять требования врачей.

\- Да брось, Гарри. Вы уже делите одну комнату. Даже если ты будешь держать это в себе, что-нибудь всё равно произойдёт.

\- Не говори так, будто что-то и вправду может происходить после того, как я признаюсь. Это тебе не просто сказать «Ты мне нравишься, пойдёшь со мной на свидание?» Нет. Это что-то типа «Ты мне нравишься. О, уже десять часов, время групповой терапии. Хочешь сесть со мной?» - саркастично говорил Гарри, - Даже если бы я тоже ему нравился, мы не смогли бы развивать отношения здесь.

\- Но это было бы так мило! Два парня ведут борьбу с анорексией и влюбляются в больнице. Прям как в кино или книге! - воскликнула Мэйси, и Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Если бы это был фильм, - он пожал плечами, - И даже при таком раскладе не все фильмы заканчиваются хорошо.

\- Ты не должен быть таким пессимистом.

\- Это хорошо, потому что так ты ни в чём не сможешь разочароваться, - тихо сказал Гарри.

\- И опять пессимизм, - Мэйси покачала головой.

\- Он заставляет Землю вращаться, - улыбнулся кудрявый.

\- Нет, это делает любовь. Такая, которой ты любишь Луи, - с ухмылкой дразнилась Мэй, и Гарри усмехнулся.

\- Я его не люблю. Я сказал, что он мне нравится, но я его не люблю.

\- У тебя из глаз сердечки сыпятся, когда ты на него смотришь, - заявила девушка.

\- Я не люблю его! Прошло всего пять дней!

\- Иногда и нужно всего пять дней, чтобы влюбиться, - серьёзно сказала Мэйси и по-доброму улыбнулась.

\- И много ты знаешь о любви? - так же серьёзно спросил Гарри.

\- Абсолютно ничего, - сказала Мэйси, и они рассмеялись. - Но, может быть, к тому времени, как меня выпишут, я чему-нибудь научусь.


	10. Chapter 10

Луи всё ещё был очень подавлен после взвешивания, так что ужин был абсолютно невыносимым. Он определённо не должен больше набирать вес, иначе он будет толстеть, а это неприемлемо.

Какой-то килограмм может показаться не таким уж большим делом, но для Луи это было словно положить целую ложку соли в стакан с водой. Это разница, которую вы не видите, но знаете, какая она значительная.

Ровно в половину одиннадцатого Луи тихонько вылез из-под одеяла и прошмыгнул в коридор, добрался до кухни и поднялся на крышу. К счастью, здесь никого не было, потому что он действительно просто хотел побыть наедине с собой. Он физически нуждался в этом.

Здесь, как и обычно, было слегка ветрено. С наступлением осени воздух становился всё холоднее, а солнце садилось раньше.  
Крыша выглядела довольно серо, просто обычная бетонная плита, не способная выдать то, что кто-то может собираться здесь время от времени, приносить одеяла и курить. 

Луи нашел сигарету и поджег. Он подошел к краю здания и посмотрел вниз. Казалось, будто ему до земли метров триста, но на самом деле там было едва шестнадцать.

Томлинсон выпустил облачко дыма и проследил, как оно танцует на ветру, а потом растворяется в никуда. Он тоже хотел вот так танцевать на ветру, а потом также раствориться следом за дымом.

Луи услышал, как сзади открылась дверь и на мгновение напрягся, но тут же расслабился, потому что ему на самом-то деле было абсолютно не важно, кто это. Он услышал быструю поступь, прежде чем шаги резко остановились.

\- Ты кто? - спросил женский голос с нотками паники.

\- Луи, - устало сказал Томлинсон, но не обернулся.

\- Но кто ты? - снова спросил голос.

Луи в растерянности свёл брови и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на девушку, которую видел в первый раз.

\- А ты кто?

\- Меня зовут Элайза.

У девушки были выжженные белые волосы, которые спадали естественными лёгкими кудрями. Она была робкой, а вокруг её запястья была туго завязана больничная лента.

\- Меня – Луи, - неуверенно представился Томлинсон.

\- Из какой ты части больницы? - спросила Элайза, медленно подходя ближе.

\- БРПП. А что насчёт тебя?

\- Я не знаю, как называется это отделение. Меня изнасиловали пару лет назад, а затем парень, который это сделал, убил мою маму, когда она пыталась меня защитить. Так что, если так посмотреть, у меня хватает проблем, чтобы быть сразу в нескольких частях этой больницы.

\- О боже мой... Мне так жаль, что ты пережила такое, - с искренней горечью ответил Луи.

\- Всё в порядке, - сказала девушка и выдавила угрюмую улыбку.

\- Нет, это не в порядке.

\- Всё же это так. Я имею в виду, если я не буду думать, что всё в порядке, то как же я с этим справлюсь?

Луи прикусил щеку.

\- Ты не должна говорить, что всё в порядке, ради того, чтобы пройти через это. Потому что всё не в порядке. И то, что ты говоришь так, это тоже неправильно.

\- Слушай, ты не должен меня жалеть, - Элайза вскинула руку, чтобы остановить Луи, - У меня было достаточно жалости за последнее время.

\- Это не была жалость, - тихо ответил он.

\- Ты даже не знаешь меня, а я просто взяла и рассказала тебе мою сопливую историю, ты чувствуешь больше жалости, чем сочувствия. Люди склонны путать эти понятия, - сказала она и подошла к краю, заглядывая вниз.

\- Ну, жалость — это не всегда плохо, - тихо ответил Луи и развернулся, вставая рядом с девушкой.

Он зажал сигарету между губами и сделал одну резкую затяжку.

\- Это также не всегда хорошо, - сказала Элайза и вскинул голову, смотря на небо. - Так почему же ты поднялся сюда?

Она развернулась.

\- Мне действительно нужно было побыть одному, а это лучшее место для такого.

\- О, прости. Я могу уйти, если хочешь, - она быстро извинилась и отошла от края.

\- Всё нормально. Я не знал, что остальные люди из других отделений тоже сюда приходят.

\- А они и не приходят. Не то чтобы я точно знала, я имею в виду, какие-то девушки приходят сюда, конечно, но кроме них я никого не видела. Мне иногда просто нужно очистить свои мысли, знаешь.

\- Да, мне тоже, - Луи кивнул.

\- Почему тебе это нужно? - с любопытством спросила Элайза.

\- Я здесь всего неделю, и сегодня должен был взвеситься, так что сейчас я просто чувствую как весь этот вес, что я набрал за считанные дни, тянет меня вниз.

\- Почему? Что плохого в том, чтобы взвеситься?

\- Привет, я анорексик, - съязвил Томлинсон, и Элайза хихикнула.

\- Я никогда не встречала парня с пищевым расстройством. Казалось, только девушки страдают от этого, но потом вспоминаешь, что вес влияет на всех, каждый может быть как доволен им, так и расстроен, - Элайза кивнула.

\- Да, - вздохнул Луи, - Я хотел бы чувствовать себя нормально в этом плане, но сочетание понятий «счастье» и «мой вес» уже кажется мне чуждым.

Он выпустил облачко дыма.

\- Я бы многое хотела забыть, - едва слышно сказала девушка, нервно сцепляя руки, и посмотрела на выступ, обрамляющий крышу.

\- В этом и проблема нашего разума. Он заставляет нас забыть что-то, что мы хотим запомнить, и навсегда оставляет в памяти то, что мы хотим оттуда стереть. Это как какая-то ненормальная игра.

\- Итак, сколько ты весишь? - спросила Элайза и взглянула на Томлинсона.

\- Немного больше сорока трёх килограммов, - пробормотал он.

\- Действительно? - она вскинула брови, - Это очень мало, почему ты думаешь, что этот вес тянет тебя вниз?

\- В этом и проблема, я не знаю. Я просто так чувствую. Я не хочу набирать вес. Я не хочу снова быть толстым.

\- Я очень сомневаюсь, что ты вообще был толстым, - сказала девушка, устремляя взгляд на пол. - Проблема потери веса в том, что он всегда возвращается, ты же понимаешь это?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Просто... Так много людей морят себя для того, чтобы быть худыми, потому что думают, что так их примут. Но они даже не знают, когда начинается это самое «худой». Что такое худоба? Ты можешь мне это сказать? - решительно спросила она. - Это и есть проблема. Мы не знаем, что это такое на самом деле, так что люди продолжат издеваться над собой до тех пор, пока сами не решат, что достигли этого. Но как ты можешь достигнуть того, определение чего не знаешь? Поэтому люди никогда не увидят себя достаточно худыми и не перестанут голодать, пока не подведут себя прямо на грань между жизнью и смертью. И что ты должен делать после того, как, возможно, осознаешь, что достаточно худой? Ты будешь продолжать ничего не есть для того, чтобы таким и оставаться, или всё-таки начнёшь есть? Потому что ты не можешь изморить себя до определённого веса, а потом начать есть и ожидать, что ничего не наберёшь. Таким образом и выстроен наш организм. Тела некоторых людей построены тонкими. Некоторых — нет. Но здесь нечего стыдиться. Просто такими нас сотворил Бог. И Бог также сделал каждого из нас по-своему прекрасными.

\- Ничего себе, - в оцепенении буркнул Луи, - Это довольно мудро.

\- Я провожу довольно много времени в одиночестве, и там на самом деле всего лишь я и мои мысли, - серьёзно ответила Элайза.

\- Я тоже проводил много времени в одиночестве...

\- А я всё ещё одна... Мне не позволено покидать свою комнату за исключением времени приёма пищи, так что я всегда одна в четырёх стенах и мне абсолютно нечего делать. Мне буквально скучно до слёз, - сказала девушка, качая головой.

\- Они разве не могут дать тебе какую-нибудь книгу или хоть что-то почитать?

\- Наверное, но у меня нет никаких книг с собой, а у них, видимо, нет их, чтобы одолжить. Я бы попросила папу принести мне что-нибудь, но с тех пор он стал алкоголиком и перестал приходить ко мне, - она опустила голову и грустно вздохнула.

\- О... Это печально, - ответил Луи, кусая изнутри щёку, - Мой отец хотел отказаться от меня.

\- Ты что, шутишь? О Боже мой, почему? - девушка буквально вскрикнула.

\- Потому что я гей, а он категорически против этого. Поэтому когда я рассказал ему, он просто ушел.

\- Это... Это просто ужасно, - тихо сказала Элайза.

\- Да, ну что ж... - Луи пожал плечами.

\- Это и стало причиной твоего расстройства?

Луи открыл рот, чтобы начать говорить, но потом резко закрыл его и поджал губы.

\- Что-то вроде того, - начал он, - Если коротко, то я был в команде поддержки, и меня чуть не выгнали из-за того, что я почти превысил лимит веса, так что я решил сбросить пару фунтов. И однажды я стал замечать, что что-то не так со мной и моим телом. И тогда я пришел к своему отцу, а он стал говорить такие вещи... Так что это послужило своего рода подтверждением того, что всё, что я о себе думал, было правдой. И после этого всё просто... Рассыпалось на маленькие кусочки.

\- Ну, знаешь, всё, что распадается на кусочки, можно снова склеить в одно целое. И всё, что было одним целым, тоже часто разваливается на кусочки.

Луи с любопытством посмотрел на девушку.

\- Ты кажешься слишком нормальной для этой больницы.

\- Поверь мне, я страдала от депрессии и посттравматического стрессового расстройства. Я здесь два с половиной года. И я рада, что ты думаешь, что я выгляжу нормальной, потому что когда я только поступила сюда, меня можно было описать как угодно, но только не нормальной.

\- Ну, каждый из нас нормальный. Всё дело в том, как люди вообще воспринимают нормальность.

\- Люди странные, - сказала Элайза, и Луи легонько рассмеялся.

Она развернулась и прислонилась к выступу, скрещивая руки. Девушка внимательно разглядывала Томлинсона и улыбнулась. Было довольно темно. Даже очень темно. Не было ни одного источника света во всей округе, кроме огонька сигареты Луи, так что они находились в спокойном полумраке.

\- Ты очень красивый, - сказала она, слегка улыбаясь.

Лицо Луи вытянулось в удивлении.

\- О, ух ты, спасибо... - смущённо ответил он.

Красивый. Это было странное слово. В смысле, действительно странное. Что оно вообще значит?

\- Без проблем, - пожала плечами Элайза.

\- Ты тоже прекрасна, - сказал Луи, и она засияла.

\- Спасибо. Это правда много для меня значит.

\- Без проблем.

Они только что обменялись комплиментами. Что вообще значили комплименты?

\- Ну, я уже замерзаю, так что, наверное, мне нужно возвращаться в свою тюремную камеру, - со смешком сказала девушка и отошла от выступа.

\- Тебя когда-нибудь ловили на том, как ты сюда подымалась или возвращалась обратно?

\- Нет. К тому же я не прихожу сюда так уж часто. Но медсёстры не такие суровые, какими они, вероятно, должны быть, - ответила она, улыбаясь. - Итак, этот короткий разговор был очень классным. Приятно было познакомиться. И удачи тебе с принятием себя.

\- Тебе тоже, думаю, удачи... Со всем этим, - ответил Луи, потирая шею.

\- Спасибо. Вообще-то меня могут выписать в ближайшие недели, если врачи придут к соглашению в том, что я готова и достаточно здорова для того, чтобы выйти отсюда.

\- Тогда удачи тебе с выпиской, - сказал Томлинсон, улыбнувшись.

\- Спасибо.

Луи кивнул, и девушка направилась к выходу. Он вернулся к выступу и прислонился к бетону, делая последнюю затяжку. Томлинсон услышал, как со скрипом открылась и закрылась дверь, и посмотрел вниз, выбрасывая сигарету. Он проследил за её падением, пока огонёк не погас, и поднял голову, вглядываясь в звёзды.

*

 

Когда Луи вернулся в комнату, была уже без четверти полночь. Он что, действительно провёл час и пятнадцать минут, наблюдая за небом?

Луи старался ступать осторожно и тихо, ведь Гарри, как он думал, спит. Но потом он поднял глаза и увидел, что парень сидел на кровати и читал книгу.

\- Надолго же ты ушел, - послышалось справа.

Луи тихо прикрыл двери и подошел к соседской кровати, присаживаясь на краешек. Гарри сел по-удобней, скрестил ноги и прикрыл их одеялом.

\- Да, эм...

\- Всё в порядке? - спросил парень.

\- Думаю, да, - Луи резко прислонился к стене. Он не знал, всё ли было в порядке, не знал, чувствовал ли хоть что-то хорошее. - Почему я чувствую себя так плохо?

Грусть граничила с отчаянием, и он в надежде посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Потому что ты осознал, что немного набрал вес. И то, что это было неизбежно, - ответил он, пожимая плечами, - Мы все так реагируем, когда впервые взвешиваемся здесь. Если это заставит тебя почувствовать себя лучше, я один из тех, у кого уже трёхзначное число (п.п. - за сто фунтов).

Луи надулся, и Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку, потому что Томлинсон с пухленькими щёчками просто очарователен.

\- У меня, наверное, случится какое-нибудь психическое расстройство, когда это произойдёт со мной.

Гарри фыркнул и закрыл книжку, откладывая её.

\- Что ты читаешь? - с любопытством спросил Луи и посмотрел на обложку.

\- «Адское пламя» Джона Соула. Действительно классная книжка.

\- О чём она?

\- Я не уверен, что смогу объяснить, не запутав тебя или не рассказав весь сюжет, - ответил Гарри, посмеиваясь, - Ты уже начал «Реликвию»?

\- О Боже, я совершенно о ней забыл! - воскликнул Луи и провёл рукой по лицу. - Извини. Не могу поверить, что забыл...

\- Эй, всё нормально. Тебе не за что извиняться, - успокаивающе ответил Гарри, и Томлинсон улыбнулся, - Я просто заядлый читатель, и иногда нужен кто-то, с кем бы можно было обсудить парочку историй. В общем, если тебе понравится — Боже, подожди! Ты когда-нибудь читал книгу, по которой потом сняли фильм, и он отличался от неё? В плохом смысле.

\- Да, ненавижу это.

\- Именно! Так вот, в этой книге есть один постоянный персонаж, Пиндергаст. Он детектив и вообще-то один из главных персонажей. Но в фильме они вообще о нём не упомянули! Как можно снимать фильм по книге и выкинуть оттуда одного из главных персонажей! - воскликнул Гарри.

Луи нежно улыбнулся. Гарри был таким милым сейчас.

\- Такие вещи должны быть незаконными, - пошутил Томлинсон, и парень рядом кивнул.

\- Серьёзно. Фильм просто отстой из-за этого. Он был моим любимым героем.

\- Не могу дождаться, чтобы начать читать, - сказал Луи, и Гарри улыбнулся. Улыбка Луи медленно превратилась в серьёзный, задумчивый взгляд. - Что означает «худой»?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - вопросительно посмотрел на него Гарри.

\- Ну, я был на крыше, и туда пришел другой человек. Не из БРПП. Её звали Элайза, и она сказала, что находится здесь уже два с половиной года, - объяснял Луи. - Мы разговорились, и она вдруг спросила, что означает «худоба». Вроде как определение. И пока она продолжала говорить, я думал и действительно понял, что не знаю, что это такое на самом деле и как это описать. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

\- Вроде того, - тихо отозвался Гарри, - Но если кто-то подойдёт и спросит меня, что означает быть худым, я, наверно, не буду знать, что ответить. Быть тонким?

\- В этом и проблема, правда? Я имею в виду, мы все голодали или вызывали рвоту ради того, чтобы стать легче, чтобы стать худыми. Но как мы можем быть худыми, если не знаем, что это?

\- Ну, понятие «худой» можно описать как что-то простое, например, быть очень тонким. Возможно, это не совсем определение. «Худой» - это просто состояние души.

\- Глупое состояние души, - усмехнулся Луи, и Гарри слегка рассмеялся.

\- Ну, если бы это было какое-то хорошее состояние души, то мы бы здесь не оказались, - пожал он плечами.

\- Но тогда бы я не встретил тебя.

Гарри серьёзно посмотрел на Луи, прежде чем улыбнуться.

\- Мы бы всё равно нашли друг друга, - сказал он после момента тишины. - Ну, знаешь, в нашей жизни много вариантов встреч с людьми, которых... Ладно, в моей голове это звучало менее странно, - застенчиво добавил он.

Луи рассмеялся, широко улыбаясь.

\- Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, не волнуйся, - тихо сказал он, хотя волновался сам.

Гарри нервно сжал руки. Он хотел бы встретить Луи другим образом. Он хотел бы встретить Луи в кофейне. Кто-то бы на кого-то налетел в очереди, и так бы завязался разговор. А потом они бы уже сидели за столиком напротив друг друга, не прекращая трещать обо всём и ни о чём. Они бы говорили о своих жизнях, о том, что им нравится, о школе, о том, кем хотели бы стать, когда вырастут, да обо всём. Даже когда кафе уже опустело бы и за окном начинали сгущаться сумерки, они бы так и сидели, склонившись друг к другу. А потом один из них встал бы и, извиняясь, сказал, что должен идти, но они всё равно бы обменялись телефонами и постоянно переписывались, будто они снова в средней школе. Затем в один прекрасный день Гарри бы позвал его на свидание. Или это сделал бы Луи. И у них были бы настоящие отношения.

Но вместо этого они сидели в тёмной комнате больницы. Совсем не так романтично.

Луи вздохнул и растянулся у изножья кровати, заставляя ноги свешиваться, а голову — упираться в стенку. Он запрокинул руки, подпирая затылок, поэтому его рубашка слегка подпрыгнула, оголяя пупок.

Гарри посмотрел на его живот. Конечно, вот так, когда Луи распластался по кровати, он выглядел чрезвычайно хрупким и впалым. Резинка его спортивных штанов даже не стягивала кожу, потому что торчащие тазовые кости даже не давали ткани коснуться её. Его рубашка складками собралась вокруг рёбер.

Луи буркнул и немного привстал, одёргивая её, но вещь всё равно сминалась обратно. Рубашка просто поднялась ещё выше.  
Он снова застонал, и Гарри взял край одеяла, подтягивая к Луи и накрывая его до плеч.

У Томлинсона что-то резко защемило в груди, и он несмело улыбнулся Гарри, получая ответную улыбку.

Он откинулся обратно и уставился в потолок, начиная тихо напевать мелодию.

\- Что это за песня? - с любопытством спросил Гарри и повернул голову.

\- «Practice Makes Perfect». Группа «Cute Is What We Aim For».

\- Кажется, не слышал её раньше.

\- Ты определённо должен когда-нибудь послушать.

\- Или ты мог бы спеть мне, - Гарри дразняще улыбнулся.

\- Ну конечно, - ответил Луи сарказмом, и Гарри рассмеялся. - У меня кружится голова.

Луи подтянулся и сел, скрещивая ноги и поправляя одеяло.

\- Не падай в обморок, - улыбнулся Гарри, и Томлинсон закатил глаза.

\- Ой, да ладно. Если бы я хотел упасть в обморок, я бы приложился головой об стену.

\- Ты хочешь упасть в обморок или заработать сотрясение мозга?

\- И то, и то? Говорят, если у тебя сотрясение, то нельзя ложиться, потому что можешь впасть в кому. Так что я хотел бы сотрясение мозга, - Луи сказал почти устало, - Я бы лёг немного вздремнуть и впал в кому.

\- Ну, я бы не хотел очутиться в таком состоянии, - Гарри нахмурил брови. - Кто знает, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем ты проснёшься? Что если ты будешь в коме на протяжении двенадцати лет? Это же целое десятилетие плюс два года. Имею в виду, что я не могу даже представить, что проснусь и мне скажут, что я валялся в коме целых двенадцать лет.

\- Что если я никогда не проснулся бы?

\- Ну, это было бы немного прискорбно, не думаешь?

\- Возможно, для тебя, - сказал Луи, и Гарри опустил взгляд на свои колени.

\- Ну... Я не знаю, - он пожал плечами и смущённо улыбнулся.

\- Ой, знаем ли мы вообще хоть что-то? - в шутку спросил Луи.

Гарри тихонько засмеялся и закатил глаза. Луи потёр ладони и сцепил их вместе, чувствуя, как в комнате становится холодней.

\- Мне так холодно, - признался он, зевая.

\- Держи, - Гарри наклонился под кровать и достал запасное одеяло, протягивая его Луи.

\- Пэкерс? Серьёзно? - Луи снисходительно взглянул на одеяло.

\- Эй, - протянул Гарри, защищаясь, - Мне нравятся Пэкерс, если тебе — нет, то ты можешь продолжать замерзать.

Луи рассмеялся и развернул одеяло, кутаясь в ворсистое тепло.

\- Они играют в американский футбол, верно?

\- Да, - Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся.

Луи выглядел очаровательно, завернувшись в одеяло Гарри.

Томлинсону тоже нравилось, ведь оно пахло Гарри.

\- Покажи мне свой лучший американский акцент.

\- Что? Я не знаю, как его сделать!

\- Да ладно, просто попробуй. Если попытаешься, то и я сделаю, - подначивал Луи, коварно улыбаясь.

\- Ладно, - Гарри драматично вздохнул. - Гм, я люблю Америку. Занимайтесь спортом.

Гарри сказал это саркастически, но приложил все усилия, чтобы звучать по-американски. Ну, не очень получилось. Это прозвучало, будто британец просто говорит в нос.

Луи хохотал, зажимая рот рукой, пытаясь сдержать смех и немного давясь им.

\- Ладно, ладно! Твоя очередь! - сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как розовеют щёки.

\- Хорошо, да, - Луи кивнул и пересел поудобнее. - Эй, чувак! Можно мне чизбургер и немного картошки фри? Да, спасибо, было бы круто!

Луи посмеивался, пока говорить стало трудно. Вообще оба сидели и смеялись так, что было выдавить и слово.

\- Хорошо, твой американский акцент звучит лучше, чем мой, - успел сказать Гарри, прежде чем снова взорваться приступом хохота.

\- Неа, твой, безусловно, лучше! - ответил Луи.

\- Ой, да ладно! - Гарри закатил глаза и махнул рукой в сторону Томлинсона.

Он не знал, как долго они ещё вот так разговаривали, но, видно, достаточно, потому что в конце концов они вместе заснули. Ну, не совсем вместе-вместе. Гарри свернулся клубочком на половине кровати, а Луи растянулся внизу, кутаясь в его ногах.  
Луи проснулся, устало протирая глаза. В комнате всё ещё было темно, как и небо за окном.

Он сел, и Гарри, который всё ещё крепко спал, протянул ноги, слегка пихая Луи. Томлинсон сдвинулся к стенке, чтобы Гарри смог вытянуть ноги, и прилёг рядом, укладывая голову на подушку.

Луи посмотрел на Гарри. Лунный свет, отражаясь от стены, рисовал красивые картинки на идеальном лице кудрявого парня. Он выглядел таким умиротворённым. Одна рука была подложена под голову, а вторая лежала на простыне между ними ладонью вверх, образовывая слабенький кулачок.

Взгляд Луи метался от руки Гарри к его лицу, и снова к ладони.

\- Гарри? - очень тихо зашептал он.

Тишина.

\- Ты спишь? - спросил он немного громче.

Снова тихо.

Луи медленно вытянул руку и осторожно, боясь, что Гарри проснётся, положил свою ладонь на его. Он прижал свои пальцы между пальцев Гарри, так что выглядело так, будто они держались за руки.

Луи слегка улыбнулся, глядя на их сцепленные ладони.

Но потом он чуть не свалился на пол, когда рука Гарри сжала его руку в ответ.


	11. Chapter 11

Луи застыл, чувствуя, как напрягается всё тело. Ладонь Гарри только что сжала его пальцы, так что это выглядело... будто они на самом деле держались за руки.

– Гарри? – Луи ужасно боялся произнести хоть слово.

Может быть, он не спит? Или это просто рефлекс, и он сделал это бессознательно?

– Гарри, ты спишь? – снова прошептал Луи.

Возможно, он должен был отдернуть руку сейчас, но просто не смог найти на это сил. Гарри все еще не отвечал, позволяя Луи думать, что он спит, и если это на самом деле так, то Томлинсон просто воспользуется моментом, не упустит этот шанс.

Он немного расслабился и посмотрел на их с Гарри сцепленные руки. Он чувствовал себя счастливым.

*

 

Когда Луи проснулся, он и Гарри всё ещё лежали в том же положении, в котором, Луи помнил, они заснули. Их ладони по-прежнему были сплетены. Луи улыбнулся. Они спали всю ночь, держась за руки. Хотя, конечно, Гарри не знал об этом.

Луи хотел было перегнуться через Гарри и посмотреть на время, но заметил, что свет из окна лился бледно-желтый, совсем не похожий на привычное утро, так что он пришел к выводу, что только светает.

Так что вместо того, чтобы посмотреть на часы, он решил посмотреть на Гарри. Он выглядел таким же умиротворённым, как и этой ночью. Было так тихо, что он мог слышать его дыхание, и это постепенно успокаивало его. Луи был рад, что Гарри все еще спал, потому что, как только он проснулся бы, он, наверное, вырвал бы руку из его ладони. Но рука Гарри чувствовалась так уютно, она заставляла Луи ощущать что-то тёплое внутри, что-то комфортное и необычное.

Гарри начал ворочаться и, кажется, просыпаться, и Луи захлестнула паника. Должен ли он быстро вытащить ладонь из ладони Гарри прежде, чем тот осознает, что они держались за руки, или ему лучше притвориться, будто он спит, чтобы увидеть, как отреагирует Гарри? Он уже не мог отпустить его руку, не вызывая подозрений. Не то чтобы вообще то, что они взялись за руки, пока он спал, не было странным.

Луи быстро закрыл глаза и изо всех сил попытался выровнять дыхание, притворяясь спящим. Он почувствовал, как Гарри слегка повернулся рядом с ним, и, о, как ему хотелось открыть глаза и взглянуть на него. Он уверен, что парень даже милее, когда только просыпается и медленно моргает, чем когда просто спит.

Луи услышал зевок, который мягкими звуками отдался в каждом уголке их комнаты, и незаметно сглотнул. Гарри всё ещё не вытащил свою ладонь из его. Но он уже должен был всё осознать, верно?

Сердце Луи стучало, как сумасшедшее.

А потом случилось что-то действительно странное. Томлинсон почувствовал мягкое движение на своих пальцах и неожиданно понял, что Гарри поглаживает его ладонь. Ласково. 

Боже, Луи так сильно боролся с желанием улыбнуться, но одни лишь эти нежные поглаживания заставляли его чувствовать волны восторга, которые до краёв заполняли его счастьем и теплом. Но если он позволит себе хотя бы крошечную улыбку, то выдаст себя, а значит этот великолепный момент превратиться в действительно неловкий.

Как бы он хотел сейчас увидеть Гарри! Закрыты ли его глаза? Или, может быть, он смотрит на Луи? Улыбается? О, как ему, чёрт возьми, хотелось это узнать!

Губы едва проснувшегося Гарри медленно растянулись в ленивой улыбке. Луи выглядел таким прекрасным в утреннем свете. Его кожа будто сияла и, да, Гарри не собирался даже спрашивать себя о том, как или почему они взялись за руки. Он решил просто принять это.

Рука Луи была такой мягкой и маленькой по сравнению с ладонью Гарри. Он медленно вздохнул и снова прикрыл глаза, начиная поглаживать запястье мальчика. Он старался быть как можно нежнее. Будто смахивал росу с лепестков цветка.

В конце концов, они снова погрузились в легкую дремоту, ни на дюйм не отстраняясь друг от друга.

*

 

К сожалению, когда Гарри снова проснулся, их руки больше не были сплетены. Он зашевелился, вытаскивая ладони из-под подушки, и медленно приоткрыл глаза. Луи лежал на животе, поджав руки под себя, и выглядел, словно мог заурчать в любую секунду. Гарри не соврал бы, сказав, что определённо привык бы просыпаться рядом с этим парнем каждый день.

\- Доброе утро, - прошептал Гарри, снова прикрывая глаза.

Луи повернулся к нему и ответил, сонно улыбаясь:

\- Доброе.

\- Ммм, который час? – спросил Гарри. 

Его голос, такой низкий и хриплый после сна, звучал для Луи будто музыка.

\- Семь… Тридцать шесть.

Гарри застонал.

\- Значит, скоро нам нужно будет вставать, - скулил он.

"Нам" нужно будет вставать. Нам. Мы как одно целое. Как бы… Вместе.

\- Не хочу… - вздохнул Луи.

\- Как и я, - Гарри открыл глаза и снова зевнул. – Я слишком уставший.

\- Ты знаешь, что если человек просыпается уставшим, это означает, что, скорее всего, он обезвожен, и всё, что ему нужно, это выпить стакан воды. И тогда он почувствует себя отдохнувшим.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- И всё? Что интересного ещё в твоей голове?

\- Хмм… Ты знаешь, что из-за слишком высоко давления и температуры на Уране в прямом смысле может идти бриллиантовый дождь?

\- На Уране (п.п.: Uranus), - засмеялся Гарри и Луи закатил глаза.

\- Из двух личностей в твоей голове тринадцатилетний извращенец снова побеждает, - саркастически сказал он и Гарри улыбнулся, изображая невинность.

\- Шутки в сторону, это действительно интересно. Я бы хотел дождь из бриллиантов на Земле, - Луи пожал плечами. – И ещё, ты знал о подводных реках, которые протекают прямо по океанскому дну? Я как-то видел фотку одной такой. Это выглядело круто!

\- Откуда ты обо всём этом знаешь? – с интересом спросил Гарри.

\- Когда мне становится скучно, я просто гуглю интересные факты. Некоторые просто… Засели в голове, - Луи ответил с застенчивой улыбкой.

\- Что ещё "просто засело в твоей голове"?, - посмеивался Гарри, приподняв бровь. – И не говори "Ты знал, что…", потому что, поверь мне, я не знаю.

Луи засмеялся.

\- Ну… Ладно. В Японии есть гигантские шершни, яд которых достаточно сильный, чтобы расплавить человеческую плоть.

\- Фу! – Гарри сгримасничал.

\- А ещё, ты знал, что черный шоколад содержит химический элемент, который наши тела преобразовывают в фенилэтиламин. Тот самый, который выделяется, когда мы влюбляемся.

Гарри посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся.

\- Ещё раз? Как оно называется?

\- Фенилэтиламин, - Луи кивнул.

\- Как это пишется? – с вызовом спросил Гарри.

\- Ф-е-н-и-л-э-т-и-л-а-м-и-н.* - медленно произнёс Луи.

Гарри смотрел на него с благоговением.

\- Откуда, чёрт возьми, ты знаешь, как это пишется?! – воскликнул он.

\- На самом деле это не так тяжело, как кажется, - пожал плечами Луи.

\- Это означает, что когда мы едим шоколад, мы влюбляемся?

\- Да, конечно, в шоколад, - усмехнулся Луи, и Гарри засмеялся.

Боже, у него такой заразительный смех.

\- Ага, значит это уловка компаний. Мы влюбляемся и покупаем всё больше шоколада, а они набивают свои карманы. Всё ясно, - пошутил в ответ он.

Луи захихикал и отвернулся, пряча лицо в подушку.

Гарри думал, что это была самая очаровательная в мире вещь. Настолько, что тот факт, что когда он стесняется, то закрывает лицо, сделал его милее раз в сто.

Но также это выглядело, будто он не хотел, чтобы Гарри видел его смеющегося.

\- Какие-нибудь ещё интересные факты, которыми ты хотел бы поделиться?

Луи снова повернул голову и взглянул на Гарри, немного задумавшись.

\- Ты знал, что выдры держатся за лапки, когда засыпают, чтобы не отплывать друг от друга? – спросил он, странно ухмыляясь.

В конце концов, только он знал истинный смысл того, о чём говорит.

\- Ты что, назвал нас выдрами?

Гарри сказал это, совершенно не задумываясь. Только когда он услышал себя, то почувствовал, как его кинуло в жар. Боже, он был уверен, что его сердце просто перестало биться.

Луи накрыла паника, а лицо резко побелело.

\- Что-

\- Что?

\- Я, эм, я… Я не расслышал, что ты сказал, - неуверенно пробормотал Луи, и Гарри быстро приподнялся на локтях.

\- О, я, нет, ничего. Мысли вслух… - промямлил он, усаживаясь.

\- Ладно… - Луи взглянул на него снизу вверх.

\- Так, ну, кхм, что ж, мне уже действительно нужно в ванну, - Гарри встал и вприпрыжку убежал из комнаты.

Луи перевернулся на спину и прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя невероятно раздраженным для того, кто бодрствовал каких-то несчастных десять минут.

Подразумевал ли Гарри то, что он знает, что они держались за руки ночью? Ладно, всё не так плохо. Луи же притворялся спящим, когда Гарри проснулся в первый раз. Парень даже поглаживал его запястье, так что да. Луи снова может дышать.

В отличие от Гарри, который не знал о том, что Луи знал. И сейчас он просто паникует в ванной комнате. Боже, Луи сейчас наверняка думает, что он самый тупой человек на планете. Ты что, назвал нас выдрами? Серьёзно?? Даже он сам думает, что он самый тупой человек на этой планете, правда. Почему он такой тупой? Почему самые неподходящие слова должны приходить ему на ум в самое неподходящее время? Он просто взял и всё испортил. Всё!

\- Гарри? – послышался голос Луи из-за двери. Гарри замер. – Ты там скоро? Мне вроде как тоже очень нужна ванна!

Луи засмеялся, и Гарри облегчённо вздохнул.

\- Ага, сейчас…

Гарри открыл дверь, и Луи слегка улыбнулся ему, пытаясь успокоить, потому что он знал, что кудрявый, вероятнее всего, жутко смущён.

Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ, пропуская в ванную комнату.

Луи быстренько почистил зубы, попытался уложить непослушные волосы и придать себе более-менее презентабельный вид. Не то чтобы ему нужно было это сделать. Он просто хотел.

К тому времени, как Луи вышел из ванной, Гарри уже ушел в комнату отдыха, так что Луи надел ботинки и отправился туда сам.

Он сел напротив Гарри, который занял место рядом с Мэйси, как всегда.

А потом это ужасное чувство снова начало сжимать желудок. Вчерашний ужин был просто невыносим. И сейчас пришло время для завтрака. Нет ни единого шанса на то, что он съест хоть что-нибудь, зная, сколько он набрал.

Он всё ещё чувствовал ужас при одной мысли об этом. Он так сильно хотел бы избавиться от него. Он не хотел чувствовать отвращение к самому себе, и единственный способ почувствовать себя лучше это избавиться от веса, который его заставляют тут набирать. Но для него это не вариант. У него вообще нет никаких вариантов помимо того, чтобы съесть то, что перед ним поставят. Плюс он не хотел постоянно оставаться за столом последним с полной тарелкой еды.

Каким, например, он является сейчас. Уже 9:42, и он всё ещё не съел большую половину завтрака.

В комнату отдыха вошла Мэйси. Девушка заметила Луи и направилась к нему, присаживаясь напротив.

\- Итак.

Луи посмотрел на неё с подозрением. Её улыбка совсем не обнадёживала.

\- Что?

\- Что ты думаешь о Гарри? – прямо спросила она.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Просто, ну… Что ты о нём думаешь?

Что он думает о нём? Гарри был удивительным. Он добрый, и весёлый, и может заставить Луи улыбнуться, и рассмеяться, когда всё, чего он хотел минуту назад, было забиться в угол и рыдать. И ещё это тепло, когда он рядом с ним. И его чудесные глаза.

Так что, кхм, можно сказать, что Луи очень высокого о нём мнения.

\- Он… Милый, - просто сказал Луи.

Улыбка Мэйси погасла так же быстро, как поднялись её брови.

\- Серьёзно? О Господи, он сказал точно такую же чепуху о тебе.

Она разговаривала о нём с Гарри? У Луи, кажется, скрутило живот.

\- Вы разговаривали обо мне?

\- Ну, мы… Мы вроде как не говорили только о тебе. Ты просто всплыл в разговоре, - быстро соврала она.

\- Эм… Ладно?

О чём они говорили? Что сказал о нём Гарри?

\- В любом случае, - продолжала девушка, - Очевидно, что он тебе нравится, но-

\- Подожди, что? – с негодованием прервал её Томлинсон. – Он мне не нравится, о чём, чёрт возьми, ты вообще говоришь?

\- Да ладно, Луи! Это очевидно, даже не пытайся это отрицать.

Луи закатил глаза.

\- Нет, ты неправа. В смысле… Он нравится мне как друг. И только. Я был здесь плюс-минус пять дней, Боже мой! – он отвёл взгляд, давая понять, что разговор выходил довольно дерьмовый.

\- Хорошо, тогда объясни то, что когда на крыше той ночью он спросил, не холодно ли тебе, ты ответил "Я чувствую тепло, когда рядом с тобой ". Мы все это слышали, даже Гарри.

\- Хорошо, ладно, но мы говорили об этом после того, как все ушли. И вы, ребята, просто вырвали это из контекста. Это ничего не значит, даже если вы интерпретировали это по-другому, - сердито сказал он.

\- Всё в порядке. Ты тоже нравишься Гарри, - Мэйси улыбнулась.

\- Что ж, ну, круто, но я ему не нравлюсь, и он мне тоже. Мы просто друзья, - упрямо ответил Томлинсон.

\- Луи, я разговаривала с ним, и ты-

\- Ну и что? Я не верю тебе!

\- Да ладно! Послушай, он сказал, что ты милый и смешной, и что у тебя удивительные глаза и прекрасный смех, не говоря уже о великолепной улыбке. И это я цитирую слово в слово, - сказала девушка, ухмыляясь.

Луи сильно прикусил щеку. 

Гарри на самом деле не говорил всего этого, да? Зачем ему? Ничего из этого не было правдой. На самом деле, это даже были противоположные понятия.

\- Ну да, конечно, - Луи снова закатил глаза.

\- Ты думаешь, что я вру?

\- Да, я так думаю.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что, – сухо ответил Луи. – Мы просто друзья. Мы нравимся друг другу как друзья.

\- Но Луи! Я сижу тут и говорю, что ты нравишься ему больше, чем друг-

\- Нет, это блять не так!

Единственной вещью, которую он ненавидел почти так же, как еду, была ложь.

\- Эй, успокойся, - Мэйси вскинула руки в оборонительной позе.

Почему с Луи всё сложнее, чем с Гарри?

\- Я спокоен, - сурово ответил Томлинсон.

\- Я просто говорю-

\- Ты просто говоришь какую-то хрень-

\- Какого чёрта ты всё время обороняешься?!

\- А почему я не должен обороняться? Ты просто пришла тут и случайно села напротив меня, начиная свои глубокие разговоры о том, как мне нравится Гарри, и подобной неправдивой хрени. И всё, что ты говоришь о Гарри, тоже полнейшая ложь, и-

\- Но Луи-

\- Это ложь.

\- Но-

\- Это. Ложь.

Мэйси хотелось залепить ему хорошую пощечину и орать в лицо так сильно о том, что он на самом деле нравится Гарри, как и Гарри нравится Луи, но Томлинсон был довольно сложным человеком, так что она решила не усугублять ситуацию.

Очевидно, что Луи знал, что всё, о чём она говорила, было правдой, просто не хотел в это верить. Но почему? Она не имела ни малейшего понятия.

\- Почему ты не веришь мне? – тихо спросила девушка.

\- Потому что, - Луи уставился в свою тарелку. – Как вообще это может быть правдой?

\- А как это не может ею быть, если я лично говорила с ним только вчера?

\- Вот так… Прошло только около пяти дней.

\- Люди влюбляются и за один.

\- Влюбляются?

\- Это просто к примеру.

\- Хреновый пример, - Луи закатил глаза.

\- Да ладно, ты просто пытаешься это отрицать. Вы, парни, такие глупые в подобных вещах, - Мэйси в смятении покачала головой.

\- Я не глуп в том, что ты пытаешься мне навязать, - Луи снова включил защиту.

\- Я ничего не навязываю. Я просто констатирую то, что ты стараешься отрицать или во что пытаешься не верить.

\- Ты просто придумала какую-то фигню у себя в голове.

Мэйси глубоко вздохнула.

\- Может быть.

Ну почему Луи не может быть таким же покладистым, как Гарри?

\- Но я на 99% уверенна, что я права, - добавила она, и Луи закатил глаза.

\- В любом случае, верь какому-то дерьму, которое сам надумал, или верь моим словам, как хочешь. А я закончила этот разговор, - Мэйси вздохнула и поднялась, - Ты такой чертовски упрямый.

Луи почувствовал себя действительно плохо.

Но он почувствовал себя ещё хуже, как только часы пробили десять утра. Это означало, что групповая терапия уже началась, а он ещё не закончил с завтраком. Вернее будет сказать, он едва его начал.

И теперь он будет вынужден сидеть в кабинете доктора Биндла, где его будут заставлять есть и говорить о его нежелании поправляться.

И во всём этом нет даже маленькой надежды на то, чтобы избежать хоть чего-то из этого списка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * P-h-e-n-y-l-e-t-h-y-l-a-m-i-n-e. Английский, он такой.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Луи, - доктор Биндл устало вздохнул.

\- Док, - передразнил Луи и издевательски шумно выдохнул.

Биндл посмотрел на него с усмешкой и слегка рассмеялся. 

\- Откуда твоя вечная неспособность съесть хоть что-нибудь?

\- Не то чтобы я не могу есть. Я просто не хочу, - Луи скривился, зыркая на свою тарелку, стоящую на столе доктора Биндла.

\- Но ты ведь знаешь, что в конце концов тебе придется всё съесть. Зачем тогда ты постоянно тянешь до последнего?

\- Потому что мне не нравится это. Мне не нравится есть. Но, в конце концов, я сдаюсь и просто прогибаюсь. Счастливы? – Луи раздраженно вскинул брови.

\- Нет. - Биндл говорил твёрдо.

Его руки были плотно сжаты поверх стола, а выражение лица будто собрало всю непоколебимость мира. В то время как лицо Луи, естественно, собрало всю его раздраженность. Как всегда.

\- Оооу, принуждать меня к еде не делает вас счастливым? Бедный малыш, - Луи надул щечки, прежде чем ухмыльнулся со смешком.

\- Так что скажешь, сарказм – часть твоей личности или что-то вроде щита? Твоей защиты? – спокойно спросил доктор.

\- Определённо часть моей личности. Это становится особенно заметным, когда я разговариваю с идиотами, - отрезал Томлинсон.

\- Видишь ли, я склоняюсь ко второму варианту, - ответил доктор Биндл, и Луи громко вздохнул, закатив глаза.

\- Щит, значит. Щит для чего?

\- Для того, чтобы прикрывать твою уязвимость. Твои настоящие эмоции. Что-то, что ты используешь как универсальную защиту. То есть твоё саркастическое поведение то же самое, что кричать каждому «Я веду себя так, будто меня ничего не волнует, хотя на самом деле меня волнует всё».

\- Воу, ладно, это было тааааак проницательно, - Луи цинично усмехнулся.

\- Бросай свои козни, - строго прервал его Биндл.

\- Я не могу это бросить. Понимаете, это даже не физический предмет, как я-

\- Ты понял, что я имел в виду.

\- О, правда?

\- Видимо, нет, - устало вздохнул доктор.

\- Вы оскорбляете меня?

\- А ты принимаешь это за оскорбление?

\- Вроде того.

\- Тогда да.

\- Интересно, зачем больнице такие врачи, которые оскорбляют пациентов? – Луи сузил глаза и покрепче скрестил руки на груди.

\- Я же не оскорблял тебя в буквальном смысле, Луи!

\- Ну да, тогда бы вы вообще не смогли отпираться… - издевался Томлинсон, закатывая глаза.

Если бы ему давали доллар каждый раз, как он закатывал…

\- Поднимайся! – доктор Биндл подорвался со своего кресла.

\- Зачем? Мы идём на экскурсию? – Луи даже не сдвинулся со стула.

\- Да, - голос доктора Биндла сочился сарказмом. – Вставай.

Луи простонал и поднялся на ноги. Биндл прошел к двери и открыл её.

\- Возьми тарелку.

\- Нет, - Луи вышел в коридор, - Иногда люди бросают плохие вещи.

Доктор Биндл выглядел всё более уставшим, когда дело доходило до спора с Луи. А ведь Томлинсон здесь всего неделю, впереди ещё как минимум месяц.

Доктор взял тарелку с давно остывшей едой и вышел из кабинета. 

Луи задавался вопросом, куда же они идут, волочась за Биндлом, будто тот вел его в какой-нибудь изощрённый лагерь для толстяков. Это в любом случае не могло быть чем-то хорошим.

Они завернули в коридор, в котором Луи ещё не доводилось быть, и остановились перед дверью. Томлинсон заметил табличку на ней.

\- В нашем отделении три врача? – удивлённо спросил он, и доктор Биндл лишь кивнул, распахивая дверь.

Молодой мужчина спокойно взглянул на них из-за своего стола. Кабинет, в который они вошли, выглядел в точности так, как и у доктора Вентца и доктора Биндла.

Доктор Фейрчайлд действительно выглядел довольно молодо. Где-то около тридцати, возможно, меньше, в то время как Вентцу было в районе тридцати пяти, а Биндлу, он знал, сорок девять.

\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался Фейрчайлд. – Чем могу помочь?

\- Я подумал, что мистер Томлинсон предпочтёт поговорить с вами, нежели со мной, - Биндл аккуратно прошел к столу и поставил на край холодную тарелку.

\- Ясно. И какая же конкретно у вас проблема?

\- Отказ от еды и неподобающее поведение, - устало ответил доктор.

Оба врача кивнули и взглянули на Луи, который всё ещё мялся в проходе.

\- Заходи, - довольно мягко пригласил Фейрчайлд.

\- Удачи, - пожелал ему Биндл, закрывая за собой двери, и Луи сразу же скрестил руки на груди.

Новый доктор указал на ближайший стул.

\- Присаживайся.

Луи протопал к креслу и громко в него упал. 

\- Итак. Завтрак был в восемь, а сейчас уже двенадцать минут одиннадцатого, и у нас до сих пор полная тарелка. Поправь меня, если я сказал что-то не так.

\- Эм, вроде бы нет. Я думаю, предложение грамматически правильное.

Доктор Фейрчайлд рассмеялся. Хотя это был довольно пустой смех.

\- Как я понимаю, ты отказался своевременно позавтракать и на тебя теперь имеют зуб.

\- Что вы, зачем бы мне отказываться завтракать… - Луи закатил глаза.

\- Кто знает. Ты же уже такой здоровый, да?

\- Да. Меня определенно должны выпустить отсюда.

\- Тебе девятнадцать, мы не имеем права насильно держать тебя здесь. Ты можешь выписаться сам в любой момент.

Луи готов был подорвать на ноги в ту же секунду и сбежать отсюда. Он что, реально мог уйти отсюда сам?

\- Вы серьёзно? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Луи.

\- Нет. – сказал доктор Фейрчайлд, противно усмехнувшись. Луи сильнее вжался в кресло. Ему не следовало думать и секунды, что даже мелкие его надежды могут сбыться. – Да.

\- Что?

\- И да, и нет. Нет, потому что ты всё ещё в списке людей с нездоровым весом. Как только ты перевалишь за черту этого списка, ты сразу сможешь выписаться. Хотя это не рекомендуется.

Доктор всё объяснял, но единственная мысль, засевшая в голове у Луи, была о том, что он всё ещё не может самостоятельно выйти отсюда.

\- Мне плевать. В ту секунду, как меня вычеркнут из этого тупого списка, я свалю.

\- И единственный способ добиться этого – поесть, - доктор Фейрчайлд пододвинул к нему тарелку.

\- Нет.

\- Почему ты просто это не съешь?

\- Вы действительно не понимаете, что это самый тупой вопрос, который можно задать человеку с анорексией? – вспылил Луи.

\- Да, конечно. Но у каждого свои причины, и я хочу знать твою.

\- Если я буду есть, то стану жирным, а я этого не хочу, - Луи крепче скрестил руки.

\- Луи, начнём с того, что ты никогда не был жирным-

\- И каким, блять, чудесным способом вы должны это знать?

\- Сколько ты весил, когда решил худеть?

\- Я не знаю, около семидесяти пяти килограмм. 

Это было при взвешивании в команде черлидеров и он почти достиг отметки восемьдесят.

\- Хорошо, ты почти метр восемьдесят. Для мужчин такой вес и рост, особенно для тех, кто всегда в физическом напряжении, считается здоровым. У тебя не было лишнего веса. Что действительно было, так это просто ты, имеющий неправильное представление о собственном теле. Ты один видел себя полным, хотя на самом деле этого не было.

\- Люди когда-нибудь перестанут называть «неправильное представление о собственном теле» причиной анорексии и булимии-

\- Но это основной фактор, когда дело касается таких расстройств.

\- Есть огромное количество других причин. Вообще-то с человеком должно что-то произойти, что-то, что вызовет это искажение восприятия тела, так что технически это не само «неправильное представление» вызывает расстройство, а то, что уже стало его причиной.

\- Например? – спросил Фейрчайлд.

\- Зависит от человека. Люди проходят через разное дерьмо, которое приводит к одному и тому же. У меня это был отец и чёртовы весовые ограничения для группы поддержки.

\- Так вот, с чего всё началось. Хм, но именно неправильное восприятие всё ещё является решающим фактором.

\- Решающим фактором чего? 

\- Ты скажи мне.

\- Если бы я мог, то стал бы вас спрашивать? – раздраженно ответил Луи.

Фейрчайлд тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ладно, слушай, у тебя впереди ещё длинный путь-

\- Расскажите мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, - промямлил Луи.

\- Но если ты на самом деле начнёшь сотрудничать с нами, то он займёт меньшее количество времени. Если же продолжишь задираться и упрямиться, придётся побыть здесь гораздо больше, чем ты должен, не говоря уже о твоём желании.  
Доктор устало потёр глаза и снял очки, кладя их на стол.

\- Упрямиться? – Луи изображал саму невинность.

\- Просто ешь. – строго ответил Фейрчайлд.

\- Нет.

\- Ешь. – он требовал.

\- Пошли вы.

\- О, какие большие слова для такого большого мальчика, - сюсюкал доктор.

\- Сам выучил, - Луи улыбнулся.

\- Ну, это по крайней мере означает, что ты хоть что-то можешь сделать сам, - усмехнулся в ответ врач.

\- О, вы такой приятный человек, доктор.

\- А у тебя такой замечательный характер.

Луи нахмурил брови и вопросительно взглянул на Фейрчайлда.

\- Ох, большое спасибо! – Луи как мог симулировал искренность.

\- Не стоит благодарностей, просто ешь.

\- О, всё в порядке, я просто поблагодарю вас, - Луи распрямил руки и сложил их на коленях.

\- Это было не предложение. Ешь свой завтрак. Сейчас же. – улыбка доктора потеряла и намёк на доброжелательность, что означало, что в их холодной войне пока нет лидера.

\- Нет.

Фейрчайлд хрустнул пальцами и сложил руки на столе.

\- Ну, ты не можешь одновременно вести себя как размазня и не принимать подачек, да?

\- Заткнись уже нахрен…

\- Возможно, если ты перестанешь вызывать у всех жалость к себе и начнёшь проявлять хоть немного инициативы, то покажешь, что действительно хочешь стать лучше, - строго продолжал доктор. – И единственный вариант осуществить это - найти в себе стержень. Я понимаю, что ты новенький здесь и всё ещё не можешь представить себе нормальное питание, но пришло время пройти через это и начать действительно проживать свою жизнь. Ты действительно хочешь так и остаться таким больным и упрямым навсегда? Это всего лишь временное препятствие, но только от тебя зависит, когда оно закончится. Это всегда зависит от тебя и твоих желаний, а ты должен хотеть стать лучше.

\- Я хочу похудеть.

\- Ты хочешь заработать остановку сердца и в конечном итоге закончить на койке с жизнеобеспечением, потому что твоё сердце слишком слабое, чтобы заставлять кислород двигаться по твоему телу? – Луи молчал. – Пищевые расстройства имеют самые высокие показатели смертности больных среди всех ментальных заболеваний. От пяти до двадцати процентов людей, страдающих этим, умирают, и чем дольше ты будешь это развивать, тем больше вероятность того, что ты умрёшь. Разве ты не понимаешь, что пренебрегая помощью, ты подвергаешь опасности собственную жизнь? Я понимаю, что ты, вероятно, очень долго жил с мыслью, что можешь почувствовать себя хорошо только теряя вес, но ты точно не почувствуешь ничего хорошо, схлопотав сердечный приступ. Почувствуешь ли ты себя хорошо, когда твоя печень и почки просто откажут? Или когда твои волосы станут такими тонкими, что в итоге просто все выпадут? Или заработав пролапс митрального клапана? Когда ты лишаешь органы необходимых питательных веществ и минералов, они начинают выделять их из себя. У тебя есть хоть малейшее понятие, в какую опасность ты себя загоняешь, просто захотев похудеть?

Луи смотрел на доктора безучастно, и Фейрчайлд уже начал задаваться вопросом, слушал ли он его вообще.

\- Рассказы о том, что и как произойдёт, не повлияют на меня так, как они, видимо, должны, - ответил Томлинсон.

\- Ты хочешь умереть?

\- Да! – Луи вскочил на ноги. – Все здесь продолжают спрашивать одну и ту же грёбанную вещь. «Ты хочешь умереть?» И знаете, чего они ожидают? Они ожидают, что я весь похолодею и осознаю, что нет, я не хочу умирать, я хочу стать лучше, но я, блять, не хочу! Я хочу умереть! Просто не таким способом!

\- Так ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе становилось лучше, но и не хочешь умирать от этого?

Луи снова упал в кресло и вздохнул, устало потирая затылок.

\- Какой смысл в том, чтобы думать об улучшении, если я всё равно не смогу это сделать?

\- Луи, ты можешь победить это расстройство. Это может быть тяжело временами, но ты можешь преодолеть это. Каждый может.

Луи закатил глаза.

\- Ага, именно поэтому люди и умирают.

\- Нет, это потому что люди отказываются от восстановления. Потому что восстановление – это не только твои лёгкие дни. Это и борьба в твои худшие дни, и попытки выбраться из всего этого. В тебе есть сила, которую тебе только предстоит открыть. Так что не сдавайся так легко только потому, что тебе всё ещё трудно есть.

\- Вау, я так тронут вашими словами. Разрешите мне сейчас же накинуться на эту прекрасную тарелку с холодным завтраком, - промямлил Луи, дёргая подолы своей рубашки.

\- Ты всё пропустил мимо ушей, - Фейрчайлд выглядел утомлённым.

\- Ничего я не пропустил.

\- Пропустил. Ты не понял ничего из того, что я говорил.

\- Откуда вам знать, что я понял, а что нет? Видите, вы думаете, что знаете всё, но это не так.

\- То же самое могу сказать о тебе.

\- Но я не думаю, что знаю всё. Я говорю лишь о том, что знаю точно.

\- Мы все думаем, что знаем всё, пока это не опровергнут.

\- Пока никто не опровергнул то, что это место – отстой.

\- О, ты думаешь, это место отстой? Поверь, есть и другие, более жёсткие и более строгие места, в которые тебя отправят, если ты сейчас не начнёшь сотрудничать с нами. Наверное, сначала тебя должны были отправить туда.

\- Я могу уже идти? – нетерпеливо спросил Луи.

\- Ты уже закончил со своим завтраком? – Луи только напряженно на него посмотрел. – Тогда нет.

Луи вздохнул. Он потянулся и взял тарелку. Доктор Фейрчайлд подумал было, что наконец-то заставил его подчиниться, но Томлинсон отпустил тарелку, и та упала, разбиваясь на мелкие осколки. Луи подцепил ногой крупный осколок и раздавил им еду.

\- Упс.

\- Чёрт возьми! – вскрикнул Фейрчайлд и вскочил с кресла.

Он быстро нажал на кнопку, вызывающую медбрата, и вышел из-за стола. Дверь тут же распахнулась.

\- Отведите Луи в его комнату. И выдайте вторую порцию завтрака. И, пожалуйста, принесите мне что-нибудь, чтобы убрать этот беспорядок.

\- Конечно, - медбрат кивнул. – Пошли со мной.

Луи встал и потащился к выходу, следуя за парнем в свою скучную и однообразную комнату, где, как только он туда войдёт, за ним захлопнут дверь. Или, может быть, даже закроют на ключ.

*

 

Обед был ужасающим, а ужин просто зверским. Как всегда, Луи был последним, кто встал из-за стола. Ничего нового.

Он закончил около десяти минут девятого, и, когда вернулся в комнату, Гарри нигде не было видно. Хотя из-под двери ванной лился свет, так что Томлинсон успокоился.

Луи упал на кровать и вздохнул. Дверь ванной открылась, и вышел Гарри в спортивках и футболке.

Боже, он выглядел таким… Тонким.

\- О, наконец-то закончил? – поддразнивающе спросил он.

\- Ага, точный как часы, - улыбнулся Луи и сел.

\- Как всегда.

\- Конечно.

Гарри прошел к своей кровати, взял грязную одежду и бросил в кучу рядом, а после уселся на неё сверху.

Луи улыбнулся.

\- Ты знал, что здесь три доктора?

\- Ты имеешь в виду, тут есть ещё какой-то врач, помимо Биндла и Вентца?

\- Ага, - Луи кивнул.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Его зовут Фейрчайлд.

\- Нет, не слышал о таком, - Гарри мягко улыбнулся.

\- Так же, как и я, пока доктору Биндлу не надоело возиться со мной, так что он скинул меня другому врачу.

Луи и Гарри засмеялись, хотя отчасти это и было правдой.

Гарри взглянул в окно.

\- Кажется, сегодня снова будет шторм, - сказал он, кивая на тёмные тучи, сгущающие ещё довольно далеко от больницы.

\- Да, точно. – Луи встал и прошел к окну, выглядывая. - Выглядит как стена из облаков. Может быть, из этого получится торнадо. 

Гарри тоже двинулся к окну, вставая рядом с Луи.

\- О, ничего себе, - вздохнул он, всматриваясь в темный горизонт.

\- Я думаю, тучи это самая крутая вещь в мире, - восхищенно сказал Луи, разглядывая небо.

\- Почему? – Гарри нежно улыбался, разглядывая Луи.

Он выглядел таким увлеченным небом, его глаза были широко распахнуты, что было видно его собственное отражение в окне, а морщинки вокруг рта стали ещё глубже от неуверенной маленькой улыбки.

\- Я не знаю, они просто очень классные. И такие красивые иногда. Я знаю, это звучит странно, но всё же.

\- Разве торнадо не случаются летом, а не осенью?

\- Ну, сейчас только последняя неделя сентября. Так что я думаю, это всё ещё может произойти? – Луи пожал плечами.

\- Надеюсь, нет, - Гарри вздрогнул. – Они до чёртиков меня пугают.

\- Да, они устрашающие, но обычно от них очень мало жертв. Я имею в виду, конечно, есть те, которые оценивают четвёркой или пятёркой, они идут прямо на города, и о них передают по национальному телевидению. Но большинство торнадо максимум достигают тройки.

Гарри смотрел на него с любопытством.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь?

\- Мой отец был метеорологом.

\- О, это интересно.

\- Я думаю, да, - Луи указал на стену из туч, - там идёт дождь.

\- Как ты это понял?

\- Ты видишь под этими большими тёмный облаками как бы серую линию? Похожую на туман?

\- Вроде бы, - Гарри кивнул, щурясь и пытаясь разглядеть.

\- Это дождь. И если он будет двигаться в таком же направлении, то совсем скоро будет и здесь, - Луи сложил руки на подоконнике.

\- Дождик, дождик, уходи. Лучше завтра приходи’, - запел Гарри.

Луи заулыбался и продолжил:

\- Так сильно льёт, и так дождит, словно какой-то старик храпит.

\- Он лёг в постель, и он ударился головой… И наутро был просто разбит!’

Они громко пели вместе, пока не начали истерично смеяться.

\- Оооо Боже, я помню, как мы учили это классе в третьем, наверное, - улыбался Луи.

\- О да! Это самые раздражающие вещи в младшей школе! – воскликнул Гарри.  
Луи усмехнулся, устраивая подбородок на ладонях.

\- Я знаю. Не выносил и звука этих песенок.

\- Знаешь, что ещё раздражает?

\- Люди? – спросил Луи, и Гарри захихикал.

\- Да, но не все. Ты не раздражающий.

Гарри сказал это так небрежно, но это заставило сердце Луи остановиться на пару мгновений и снова пуститься с большей силой. Он взглянул на Гарри, который уставился в окно.

У него был такой красивый профиль.

\- Ну, ты тоже не раздражающий, - он тоже отвернулся к окну.

\- О, спасибо тебе большое, - дразня, ответил Гарри, и его тон заставил Луи захихикать. – Я собирался сказать, что некоторые учителя были невыносимыми. Моя старая учительница музыки была самой настоящей сучкой. Её звали Миссис Лимонн, но дети всегда называли на неё Миссис Лимонная Голова.

\- Почему вы её не любили?

\- Она ни с кем не считалась и, если честно, была не очень-то умной для учителя. Она говорила нам, что блистательно – это не слово. И ещё когда-то у нас был концерт, посвященный иконам старой музыки, и она делала слайд-шоу, чтобы показывать во время наших выступлений, и написала имена музыкантов неправильно!

\- Это глупо. Она серьёзно думала, что нет такого слова как блистательно?

\- Ага. Она читала с листка и потом такая «Ну, мы же знаем, что блистательно – это не слово», бла-бла-блаа…

\- Это смешно. По крайней мере, она не преподавала английский.

Вдруг одна капля упала на стекло и медленно поползла вниз.

\- Дождь! – воскликнул Луи, заставив Гарри подпрыгнуть.

Он засмеялся, смотря на то, как глаза Луи загораются волнением и чем-то необъяснимо притягательным. Он оторвал голову от подоконника и теперь стоял прямо, вглядываясь в окно в поисках других признаков дождя. Где-то далеко послышался мягкий рокот грома.

\- Интересно, мы сможем увидеть молнию?

\- Да, наблюдать за молниями очень весело.

\- Точно! Хотя когда я был маленьким, то всегда боялся их.

Гарри вернулся воспоминаниями в тот день, когда тоже бушевал шторм, он был возле кровати Луи, и тот рассказал ему, как это пугало его раньше.

\- Иногда вещи меняются так кардинально, - сказал Гарри, опираясь руками о подоконник.

\- К сожалению, - пробормотал Луи.

\- Но некоторые изменения несут счастье, - ответил Гарри, поворачивая голову к Луи.

\- Например?

\- Любые, которые произойдут после того, как нас отсюда выпишут. Всё изменится после этого, но когда настанет время, будет зависеть от нас – стоят эти изменения чего-то или нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘ Rain rain, go away. Come again another day.  
> Its raining, its the pouring, the old man is snoring.  
> He went to bed and he bumped his head and he couldn't get up in the morning (это действительно нормальная песенка, я сделал всё, что смог)


	13. Chapter 13

\- Сорок восемь килограмм, триста грамм.

Луи резко уронил голову на руки, чувствуя себя действительно потрясённым.

Четыре недели. Он находился в этой всеми забытой чёртовой дыре целых четыре недели. Целый месяц. Его прогресс был около двух процентов из тех ста, которые ему нужно набрать, чтобы иметь право выписаться отсюда. Ладно, в его власти нагнать эти девяносто восемь процентов. Наверное.

Что-то изменилось за это время, что-то осталось прежним. Доктор Вентц оказался не таким раздражающим, как Луи думал вначале. Но он всё ещё ненавидел доктора Биндла. Его заставляли говорить с доктором Фейрчайлдом всего единожды после того случая, а остальное время он проводил с Вентцом в его кабинете, разговаривая о его отце, что в любом случае не приносило никакой пользы. По крайней мере, так думал Луи.

Он всё ещё не любил медсестёр. Хотя медбрата Демьена ещё мог терпеть, но сёстры Ингрид и Деб постоянно вызывали желание сесть и биться головой о стену.

Луи всё также был последним, кто вставал из-за стола, потому что все эти ужасные чувства, которые преследовали его с первого дня здесь, так и не ушли. На это влияли не только растущие цифры на весах, но и то, как менялось его тело. По мере того, как возвращался вес, он чувствовал, будто становится более набитым, тяжесть снова тянула его вниз. Не говоря уже о чувстве того, что его раздуло будто какого-нибудь кита. Луи ненавидел это. Сильно.

Смотреть на себя в зеркало было просто отвратительно. Отталкивающе. Он выглядел таким огромным и жирным! Будто когда он всего лишь идёт, то земля под ним может зашататься. Это и было причиной того, что Луи оставался в комнате так часто, как мог. Его просто… тошнило от себя.

Но были вещи, которые всё же изменились. Такие, как его отношения с Гарри. Постепенно менялось всё. Что бы ни происходило между ними, Луи чувствовал, будто летает в облаках, и временами это сводило его с ума. Последнее, о чем можно вспомнить, это как они спали, держась за руки, и Луи поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы сделать кое-что ещё.

Боже, Гарри заставлял его чувствовать себя так хорошо. И он хотел почувствовать себя даже лучше.

Гарри уже не выглядел таким тонким, как когда Луи увидел его впервые. Кости уже не так сильно выпирали, но зато появились проблемы с желудком.

Однажды Луи довелось увидеть, как Гарри сломался. Он смотрел на себя в зеркало, пока чистил зубы, и это просто случилось. Тогда и настала очередь Луи попытаться заставить Гарри чувствовать себя лучше.

Он внезапно осознал, что всё это время лишь Гарри старался для него, только он вселял в него хоть немного уверенности, поднимал настроение и не давал тонуть в тёмных мыслях, но что делал сам Луи? Возможно, он не лучший человек для раздачи советов об уверенности, учитывая то, что его собственный уровень доверия редко поднимался выше одного процента на воображаемой шкале, но он решил попытаться. 

Что бы он в итоге ни говорил, это заканчивалось объятьями. Крепкими. Такими сильными, что оба не хотели, чтобы это заканчивалось. 

Гарри был точно в такой же ситуации со всеми этими облаками и седьмым небом по поводу Луи. Прошел всего месяц, а он уже сходил по нему с ума. Хотя он застрял с ним в одной комнате ещё как минимум на пару месяцев, так что всё не так плохо. Нет, застрял неправильное слово. Он был… благословлён? Да, благословлён жить с Луи. Если бы они не делили с ним одну комнату, то что было бы с их частыми полуночными разговорами? Или, может быть, они были просто отговорками для того, чтобы забираться друг к другу в кровать и засыпать рядом.

Какой бы ни была причина, для Гарри это было чистым блаженством. В общем, всё, что касалось Луи, было чистым блаженством.

Две недели назад приходила мама Гарри и принесла целую сумку книг. Вместо того, чтобы ютиться в маленькой комнатке для свиданий, она захотела пройти в его комнату. Так Гарри познакомил её с Луи. Не стоит говорить, что Томлинсон сразу же понял, откуда у Гарри такая яркая улыбка и харизма.

Но всё это натолкнуло его на мысль о том, придет ли его собственная семья повидаться с ним. Он хотел бы. Правда, только его мама и сёстры, не Дин. Он терпеть не мог Дина. Если выражаться поэтично, ненавидел его со страстью тысячи горящих звёзд. 

Луи не мог определить одну конкретную причину, почему он ему так не нравился. На этой планете всегда найдётся человек, который ни за что и никогда вам не понравится, так вот, для Луи это был Дин. 

Не то чтобы у него было много причин проведывать Луи. Он был как бы совсем незначащей частью его жизни, так что не стоило даже ожидать его здесь.  
Но, конечно, даже самое неожиданное когда-нибудь случается.

Луи сидел на кровати, зарывшись носом в книгу. Книгу Гарри. «Реликвию». Как Гарри и говорил, начав её читать, Луи уже не мог отложить её. Она была просто удивительно хороша. Луи уже был на середине, но желание прерваться всё ещё не появилось.

Гарри сидел напротив него, тоже полностью поглощенный другой книгой. «У меня есть твой номер» Софи Кинселлы.

Луи был так увлечен своей книгой, что не заметил, как в комнату вошла медсестра Деб.

\- Луи, - Томлинсон быстро поднял голову, - Твоя семья здесь, в комнате для свиданий.

Луи напрягся и кивнул, закрывая книгу. Медсестра Деб ушла, и он нервно встал, собираясь с духом. Он оставил свою семью при довольно плохих обстоятельствах, его тогда вообще-то положили в психлечебницу, так что он немного нервничал перед этой встречей. Тем более, они больше никак не могли связаться с ним, разве что послать письмо.

\- Ты выглядишь немного потерянным, - сказал Гарри, отрываясь от книги.

\- Ну, я нервничаю перед встречей с семьей, - Луи остановился в дверях, - не имею ни малейшего понятия, как всё пройдёт.

\- Думаю, всё будет замечательно, - ободряюще улыбнулся Гарри.

\- О, не будет, если Дин пришел, - пробормотал Луи.

Он прошел по коридору в маленькую комнату для гостей (о которой он узнал только тогда, когда Патриция опоздала на обед, задержавшись там с родителями). Это было крохотное помещение, заполненное беспорядочно стоявшими столами и пронумерованными стульями. Окна были открыты, впуская слишком яркие солнечные лучи. В углу стоял шкаф, полный пыльных старых настольных игр, таких, как в комнате отдыха.

\- Луи! – счастливо закричали маленькие девочки, когда он зашел.

Они побежали, огибая столы и стулья, и окружили его, крепко обнимая. Луи радостно улыбнулся, обнимая их всех в ответ. Он не понимал, как на самом деле ему не хватает его сестёр, даже если они и могут время от времени быть раздражающими.

\- Привет, - он засмеялся, здороваясь со всеми, и девочки по одной отлепились от него. - Как дела?

\- Мы скучали по тебе, - ответила Дейзи, когда Луи опустился на одно колено рядом с ними и взял её маленькую ручку в свою.

\- Я тоже скучал по вам, ребята, - сказал он, улыбаясь немного отстранённо, и сжал её руку, прежде чем отпустить.

\- Когда ты отсюда выйдешь? – спросила Лотти, когда он встал.

\- Я не уверен, но постараюсь так быстро, как смогу, - заверил её Луи.

Он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на свою мать, и улыбнулся. Затем он заметил Дина и тут же закатил глаза. 

Луи прошел к столу, который заняла его семья, и Джей притянула его в объятия.

\- Привет, милый, - поздоровалась она и сжала его сильнее.

\- Привет, мам, - Луи обнимал её также крепко.

Когда она отпустила его, Луи взглянул на Дина, который стоял за Джей. Тот беспокойно откашлялся и протянул ему ладонь.

\- Ну, как дела? – неловко спросил он.

Луи просто игнорировал его, оглядывая комнату, чтобы посмотреть, кто ещё был здесь. Никого. Дин опустил свою руку, снова прокашлявшись, и Джей предупреждающе посмотрела на него. 

\- Девочки, почему бы вам не выбрать одну из тех коробок и поиграть во что-нибудь за соседним столом?

Все согласились и радостно убежали к шкафу, и всё бы ничего, но проблема была в том, что это предложил Дин, и это просто взбесило Луи. Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Джей вдруг быстро заговорила, усаживаясь поудобней. 

\- Итак, Луи. Как тебе здесь? – спросила она, и Луи весь съёжился. 

\- Это больница, как ты думаешь?

\- Ну, врачи и медсёстры хорошие?

\- Они просто отстой, - Луи мотнул головой, и Джей устало улыбнулась.

Весь её вид кричал об этой усталости.

\- Ну, ты всегда любил людей, которые пытаются указывать тебе, что делать, - пошутила она, и Луи слегка улыбнулся. Не смешно. – Так… Как ты?

Кажется, это не было обычным «Как ты?». Это было «Как ты на самом деле?».

\- Я в порядке. Правда, еда здесь просто ужасна.

\- А с кем ты живёшь? Какой твой сосед по комнате?

Луи ухмыльнулся, и его щёки порозовели.

\- Он милый. Его зовут Гарри, и он действительно высокий, - он уже вовсю улыбался, и Джей отвечала такой же улыбкой.

\- Ну, это хорошо. Ты выглядишь намного здоровее.

\- Спасибо, - улыбка Луи почти пропала, потому что это был просто милый способ сказать «ты поправился».

Он посмотрел на своих сестёр, которые были очень увлечены какой-то странной игрой, и снова повернулся к своей матери и незваному гостю.

\- Так, эм, есть какой-нибудь прогресс, по которому можно определить, когда тебя могут выписать? – спросил Дин, снова неловко откашлявшись. Луи начинал задаваться вопросом, нет ли у него проблем с горлом.

\- А тебе какая разница?

Дин только поджал губы.

\- Луи! – шепотом возмутилась Джей. – Будь почтительным!

\- Извини, - тоном, далёким от искреннего, ответил Луи. – Нету.

Дин только кивнул, чувствуя себя некомфортно. Джей закатила глаза, вздыхая.

\- Итак, что я пропустил дома?

\- Ну, у нас на самом деле есть новость, - ответила Джей и счастливо улыбнулась Дину. Луи вопросительно поднял брови. – Я беременна.

Она так радостно об этом объявила, а Луи почувствовал, как его сердце упало к пяткам.

\- Ты сделал мою мать беременной? – жестко спросил Луи, глядя на Дина.  
Джей покраснела и сцепила руки на столе.

\- Луи! – она смущённо воскликнула.

\- Просто повторяю то, что ты и так сказала, - Луи пожал плечами и неохотно спросил. – Ты и правда беременна?

Джей кивнула.

\- Вау, - он уставился на стол.

Джоанна слегка нахмурилась.

\- Что? – её голос звучал разочарованно.

\- Ничего. Просто не ожидал услышать, знаешь, что ты беременна.

Правда в том, что он не знал, был ли он счастлив знать это или нет. С одной стороны, он не против ещё одной сестры или брата, или двух сестёр, или двух братьев, или брата и сестры, или, боже, да ему всё равно! Просто он не хотел ещё одного малыша в семье. Он выйдет из одной дыры и вернётся в другую, с кричащим ребёнком. Плюс он ненавидит Дина, а он отец.

\- Сколько недель?

\- Грубо говоря, восемь. А теперь, если вы извините меня, мне нужно отлучиться в туалет, - она встала и наклонилась к Луи, - Почему бы тебе пока не поговорить с Дином? Вежливо.

\- Я лучше засуну свой член в мясорубку, - промямлил он себе под нос.

Он неуверенно взглянул на Дина и снова уставился на стол.

\- Слушай, - начал мужчина, и Луи преувеличенно громко застонал, закатывая глаза, - Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе-

\- Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, - перебил его Луи.

\- Но ради твоих сестёр и мамы, - всё же продолжил Дин, - Я думаю, для нас обоих будет лучше попытаться и справиться с этим. Особенно сейчас, когда тебя могут выписать, и ты вернёшься домой.

\- Ага, конечно, но только даже когда я выпишусь, то не планирую пересекаться с тобой так уж часто, - Луи затих и небрежно пожал плечами.

\- Но что насчёт того, чтобы сделать это ради твоей матери?

Луи поднял на него взгляд.

\- Не смей использовать аргумент с моей матерью против меня, - он скрестил руки на груди.

\- Она действительно хочет, чтобы мы поладили.

\- Ну, в этой жизни мы все чего-то хотим, но не всегда это получаем. Я не хотел, чтобы меня клали в эту больницу. Я не хотел идти на вашу свадьбу. И я, безусловно, не хочу сидеть здесь и разговаривать с тобой.

\- Почему бы тебе не вырасти хотя бы секунд на пять и перестать вести себя, как упрямый ребёнок? – нервно спросил Дин, и Луи сжал зубы.

\- Значит, я веду себя как упрямый ребёнок? – тихо переспросил он, и мужчина кивнул.

\- Да, и если быть честным, это действует мне на нервы. Нет никак причин для нас пререкаться и для тебя, чтобы вести себя так неуважительно по отношению ко мне. Я понимаю, что ты, возможно, не хочешь быть здесь, но вещи меняются, и что-то уже изменилось, но ничего не станет лучше, если ты продолжишь лечение с таким циничным отношением ко всему.

\- Вы ни черта не знаете меня или то, через что я прохожу, так почему бы тебе перестать корчить из себя отца и сократить то количество дерьма, которое у меня уже есть?

\- Мне всё равно, насколько я тебе не нравлюсь, но ты должен оставить брань и свои саркастические выпады. Это крайне неуважительно.

\- И мне плевать, что ты думаешь, - сказал Луи тоном не-могу-беспокоиться-об-этом-ещё-меньше.  
\- Слушай, это не так и дёшево держать тебя здесь, это влетело нам в копейку, - Луи закатил глаза на слово «нам». Нет никаких «мы», потому что Дин – не часть его жизни. – Так что меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, это вести себя деликатно и зрело, и отложить свои жалкие страдания хотя бы на минуту ради всех остальных.

\- Ты не знаешь ни одной чёртовой вещи обо мне, так что я не думаю, что ты можешь просто прискакать сюда и сказать, что мне нужно делать. И если мои пребывание здесь влетело тебе в копейку, что ж, это явно не мои проблемы, - его губы на секунду дёрнулись в усмешке, прежде чем плотно сжаться в негодовании.

\- О, и что? Мы должны просто забрать тебя домой и пытаться заставлять тебя есть там? У тебя психическое расстройство, психическое заболевание. Мне абсолютно плевать, если ты не хочешь быть здесь, но во всём этом виноват только один человек, и это ты.

\- Тогда и ты можешь обвинять только себя в том, что тебе приходиться платить за это, - Луи будто отбивался, - Если это стоит так дорого, то вытащи меня отсюда.

\- Ты знаешь, что этого не случится.

\- Тогда не будь такой сукой и не ной, что это дорого тебе обошлось, - Луи был действительно сердитым, - И если ты сейчас скажешь, что думал, это сделает меня более благодарным, что ж, это тоже не моя вина.

\- Но твоя вина в том, как ты ведёшь себя, так что если ты захочешь и дальше быть упрямым ребёнком, пожалуйста, располагайся, - Дин стиснул зубы. – Но дело в том, что через несколько месяцев ты вернёшься домой, и этот разлад между нами – не то, что я хочу видеть в своём доме. Я пытался поговорить с тобой много раз, пытался узнать тебя и понять, что ты имеешь против меня. Что это? Почему я не нравлюсь тебе так сильно? Разве я сделал что-то, что заставило тебя возмущаться от одного моего вида, что я не заслуживаю и грамма твоего уважения? Или по крайней мере попытки вести себя со мной как с обычным прохожим?

\- Это довольно большой вопрос, у нас не так много времени.

\- Что тебе во мне не нравится?

\- Какое тебе дело?

\- Ну, технически ты мой приёмный сын-

\- Эй, попридержи коней, я не твой приёмный сын, и ты не мой приёмный отец, - Луи говорил яростно, выпрямившись на своём стуле.

\- Хорошо, но я тут пытаюсь сказать-

\- Мне всё равно, что ты пытаешься сказать, - возмущённо прервал его Луи, - Только то, что ты женился на моей маме, не означает, что ты должен стать частью моей жизни, а я – частью твоей. Ты ничего для меня не значишь. Я ненавижу тебя, я даже не знаю, почему ты здесь, тебе не нужно было приходить! 

Луи уже кричал с горечью в голосе.

\- Луи! – воскликнула Джей, бросаясь к столу.

\- Что! – он подорвался на ноги.

\- У тебя нет никакого права разговаривать с ним в таком тоне! – она взвизгнула. – Извинись!

\- Нет!

\- Ты был неуважительным и грубым, извинись немедленно! – она настаивала.

\- Всё нормально, Джей, - сказал Дин, тоже вставая.

\- Нет, это не нормально. Луи, сейчас же.

\- Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать, я уже не ребёнок, - Луи теперь боролся против двух.

\- А я твоя мать, и я говорю тебе извиниться! – её глаза, казалось, сейчас станут красными, а из ушей повалит дым.

\- Что, если я этого не сделаю? Ты не можешь просто отправить меня в мою комнату или что-нибудь вроде этого, - Луи скрестил руки на груди.

\- Я очень недовольна твоим поведением, - строго ответила Джей.

\- И я очень недоволен находиться в этом дерьмовом здании.

\- Что ж, если ты изменишь своё поведение, всё может показаться не таким ужасным, - предположил Дин, пожимая плечами, а Луи уже был готов плеваться огнём.

\- Заткнись нахрен!

\- Луи! – в шоке воскликнула Джей.

-Но он просто ублюдок! – Луи повернулся к Дину. – Ты можешь уйти. Вы все можете, на самом деле, потому что я ухожу. Был рад увидеть вас.

Его сёстры в шоке сидели за соседним столом. Они определённо не собирались заканчивать свою игру.

\- Ты теперь никогда не придёшь домой? – спросила Фиби, хватая его за запястье.  
Луи остановился, чувствуя, как болит его сердце.

\- Конечно, я вернусь домой, - прошептал он, - Просто мне нужно разобраться со многими вещами, прежде чем я смогу это сделать. 

Он наклонился и поцеловал её в макушку, затем быстро выходя из комнаты.

Это, наверное, не было лучшим решением, уйти и оставить всё так, но он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы разреветься, а этого он точно не собирается делать перед его сёстрами и матерью.

Он поспешил обратно в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь, прежде чем яростно вытереть глаза руками. Гарри поднял взгляд от книги и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Ты быстро. Всё нормально? – он сел, находя закладку и откладывая книгу.

\- Нет, нет… Это было ужасно, - печально бормотал Луи.

Он пересёк комнату и рухнул на кровать Гарри.

\- Что случилось?

\- Дин пришел, и моя мама сказала, что она беременна, а ещё он назвал меня своим приёмным сыном, и… И всё это было просто катастрофой, - отвечал Луи, качая головой.

\- Я уверен, всё было не так плохо, - Гарри пытался звучать обнадеживающе, но его тон не был услышан.

\- О, всё было именно так, - Луи кивнул, - Моя младшая сестра спросила, не вернусь ли я больше домой.

Глаза Гарри расширились.

\- О… Сколько ей?

\- Семь, - он чувствовал себя так плохо.

\- Не переживай так сильно… Это кажется ужасным сейчас, но потом всё будет в порядке.

\- Откуда тебе знать, будет ли всё в порядке?

\- Потому что в конце концов так и происходит.

\- Что если нет?

\- Значит, это ещё не конец, - Гарри смотрел на него с маленькой усмешкой.

\- Это что, цитата какая-то?

\- Пффф, - он засмеялся и закатил глаза, - Я не знаю, может быть. Цитата это или нет, ничего не ставит под сомнения правдивость этого факта.

\- А факт это..?

\- Что в конце всё всегда хорошо, - Гарри кивнул для уверенности. – У них есть телефон рядом с главным офисом, ты мог бы позвонить своей маме завтра, когда все немного успокоятся. Я уверен, завтра будет лучше.

\- Спасибо, - Луи глубоко вздохнул.

\- За что?

\- За то, что… Заставляешь меня чувствовать себя лучше?

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - Гарри улыбнулся, и Луи застенчиво наклонил голову. – Итак, раз мы переходим на что-то более позитивном, как тебе «Реликвия»?

\- О Боже мой, это очень классно! Я немного боялся начинать её, но сейчас мне очень нравится. Я так рад, что ты посоветовал её, потому что всё, что я когда-либо читал до этого, было просто пародией.

Казалось, Луи увлекло это, и Гарри улыбнулся шире.

\- Я так рад, что тебе нравится, - он радостно воскликнул. – Концовка тоже невероятно классная! Это просто… Было ещё сложнее отложить её после этого.

\- Думаю, я всерьёз собираюсь грустить, когда она закончится, - Луи уверенно закивал, и они засмеялись.

\- Ты всегда можешь прочитать её второй раз.

Луи скрестил ноги и подвинулся выше.

\- Или третий, как ты, - дразнил он.

\- Эй, чем больше, тем лучше.

\- О, уверен, что это философия моей мамы насчет детей. Я, четыре младших сестры, плюс, кажется, ещё один в пути.

\- Занятость, такая занятость.

\- Да-да, занята как пчёлка.

\- Птички и пчёлки, что вы собираетесь делать?

\- Ты странный, - Луи хихикнул.

Гарри гордо улыбнулся.

\- Мы оба странные.

*

 

Был уже час ночи, и Луи не мог уснуть. Он никак не мог найти себе места и постоянно ворочался. Его мучало чувство вины за то, как он повёл себя с мамой и Дином. Он должен был быть более рациональным, но если и есть одна вещь, которую каждый должен был знать о Луи, так это то, что он самый нерациональный человек в мире.

Так что он отбросил одеяло и поднялся на крышу.

Было холоднее, чем обычно, потому что осень постепенно сменялась зимой, но звёзды были такими же яркими, как и всегда. Возможно, даже ярче. Он подошел к краю и прислонился к ограждению, устраивая подбородок на ладонях.  
Луи смотрел на звёзды и восхищался ими.

Одна из вещей, которые он любил в них, это то, что они никогда не были уродливыми. Они всегда сияли своей красотой. Плюс всё время находилось что-то, за что цеплялся взгляд.

Он услышал мягкий скрип открывающейся двери и застонал, потому что казалось, что всякий раз, как он решает подняться сюда, кто-то обязательно должен прийти с ним. Он закатил глаза, намереваясь игнорировать кого бы то ни было и просто дальше смотреть на звёзды.

А потом Гарри встал рядом с ним.

\- Уже поздно.

Луи пожал плечами.

\- Не мог уснуть.

\- Я слышал.

\- Я разбудил тебя? – Луи взглянул на Гарри.

\- Нет, у меня некоторые проблемы со сном. К тому же я сплю чутко. Не совсем хороший набор, да? – Луи понимающе улыбнулся на это. – А что не даёт уснуть тебе?

\- Чувство вины. Я ужасно себя чувствую по поводу того, как прошла моя встреча с семьёй сегодня, - он тяжело сглотнул и поднял взгляд вверх.

\- Я уверен, они уже успокоились. Не думаю, что они будут держать обиду на тебя или что-то такое.

\- Я знаю, но всё же.

\- Давай сосредоточимся не на негативе прошлого, а на красоте в настоящем. Эти звёзды так прекрасны, - он легко кивнул на небо.

\- Да, - затаив дыхание, ответил Луи. – Они удивительны, правда?

Гарри не ответил, и между ними повисло молчание. Было так тихо, что они могли слышать дыхание друг друга.

\- Я думаю о двух звёздах, которые были настолько прекрасны, что Бог не поместил их на небо, чтобы не все могли любоваться ими, - наконец сказал Гарри.  
По какой-то не понятной Луи причине его желудок будто скрутился в узел, а грудь стянуло.

\- Да? А куда он их поместил? – кротко спросил он.

\- В твои глаза, - Гарри храбро повернулся к Луи.

Кусая свою щёку изнутри, Луи смотрел на Гарри.

\- Что? – вопрос получился очень тихим.

Его желудок скрутился сильнее, когда он осознал, что не может отвести от Гарри взгляд, ведь он выглядел так робко и даже хрупко. Как то, что сейчас происходило. Так случайно, будто на ровном месте.

\- Из-за твоих глаз у меня перехватывает дух, и у тебя такой живой смех, и невероятная улыбка, и ты просто… такой прекрасный.

Луи, кажется, потерял способность говорить. Он чувствовал, будто проглотил комок шерстяных ниток и теперь не может дышать.

Он просто так удивлён, и эта исповедь Гарри застала его врасплох. 

Значило ли это, что он нравится Гарри?

Неистовые бабочки вернулись в его живот, а сердце стучало в ушах, принося чувство головокружения.

\- Я-я- Я не знаю, что сказать, - его голос был едва ли громче шепота.

\- Может быть, ничего и не нужно говорить.

Луи готов был упасть в обморок, но Гарри быстро наклонился к нему и прижался своими губами к его.


	14. Chapter 14

Рука Гарри медленно обернулась вокруг талии Луи, что было очень кстати, потому что он готов был буквально потерять сознание. Гарри поцеловал его. Гарри всё ещё целует его.

Луи был настолько потрясен, что не мог даже придумать, что же ему, черт возьми, делать. Он никогда, ни в одной из своих жизней не подумал бы, что у Гарри могут быть к нему хоть какие-то чувства, не говоря уже о желании целовать.

Луи был таким Луи, таким… несуразным. А Гарри всё ещё был Гарри, таким… впечатляющим всех вокруг.

Сейчас у Луи было два варианта: совсем некрасиво упасть в обморок и разрушить этот благословенный момент или всё-таки поцеловать Гарри в ответ.

Так что он сделал то, чего не делал уже месяцами, и отключился. Не то чтобы он мог это контролировать, просто вся эта ситуация была подобна взрыву Солнца.

Гарри застыл и резко покраснел, совершенно смутившись. Хотя его смущение сейчас было далеко не главным. Более важным всё-таки был Луи, без сознания лежавший на полу крыши прямо у его ног.

Гарри быстро опустился на бетон рядом с Луи, молясь, чтобы он не ударился головой или у него не было каких-либо кровотечений. 

\- Луи, - Гарри приподнял его, совершенно бездействующего, за плечи и попытался посадить. – Пожалуйста, очнись.

Гарри говорил, пытаясь сделать голос громче шепота. Он нежно похлопал по его щекам и слегка потряс за плечи. Гарри не хотел трясти или сжимать его слишком сильно, боясь навредить ему.

Он был таким хрупким.

Вдруг Луи начал немного шевелиться, и Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. 

\- Луи… - прошептал он.

Луи протёр глаза и уставился на Гарри в замешательстве.

\- О Боже… Я что, упал в обморок? – он таращился на Гарри и почти задыхался, в ужасе застонав, - Боже мооой…

\- Ты в порядке? – Гарри отпустил его плечи, и Луи сел сам.

\- Да, да, только голова немного кружится.

\- Опусти её немного, - советовал Гарри, и Луи сразу послушался, опуская голову вниз, что было отличной идеей. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри увидел, как сильно он покраснел.

\- Мне так жаль, - извинился он, уставившись на бетон между ними. Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Всё нормально, - поспешил ответить он и сел немного подальше, скрестив ноги и поглядывая на Луи. Его щёчки были красными, а смущение всё ещё слишком очевидным.

Гарри находил это невероятно пленительным.

\- Нет-нет, это не так. Я даже не знаю, почему это случилось! – Луи воскликнул, чувствуя огорчение, он глубоко вздохнул и пробормотал. - Думаю, я просто был слишком ошеломлен.

\- Почему? – Гарри вскинул брови.

Что могло так огорошить Луи? Неужели он был не настолько очевиден, как думал?

\- Я не знаю, - Луи пожал плечами. – То, что ты сказал, и… И что поцеловал меня, это всё слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Луи говорил с чистым недоумением, но Гарри не мог перестать улыбаться. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, было бы, если бы Луи поцеловал его в ответ.

\- Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой?

\- Так… Я нравлюсь тебе? – еле слышно спросил Луи и застенчиво взглянул на Гарри, который тут же кивнул. Всё в его животе будто скрутило, но Луи выглядел таким милым с горящими щеками и блестящими глазами. – Почему?

\- Я не знаю, - Гарри пожал плечами, вызывая у Луи нервный смешок. – Ты действительно веселый и очень приятный, и мне нравятся наши с тобой разговоры. Я люблю твою улыбку, и ты… Ты такой милый.

Оба раскраснелись ещё больше. Но как Гарри могло всё это нравится, если ничего из перечисленного даже не было правдой?

\- И я так часто ловлю себя на мысли о том, что мы могли бы встретиться за стенами этой больницы, тогда бы я мог попросить тебя о настоящем свидании или что-то вроде того.

Луи опустил глаза и подтянул коленки ближе.

\- Я чувствую то же самое, - это тихое признание было самой правильной мыслью с тех пор, как он пришел в себя.

Их взгляды встретились, и всё это ощущалось немного торжественно. Теперь каждый знает правду, но что дальше?

\- Так что мы… Собираемся делать дальше? – спросил Луи, гулко сглотнув. Комок в его горле, казалось, только рос от этого.

\- Повторить последние пять минут наших жизней? – немного нахально спросил Гарри, и Луи улыбнулся.

Гарри потянулся, подцепил подбородок Луи пальцами и, закрыв глаза, поцеловал его.

Луи чуть снова не упал в обморок. Это был такой мягкий, такой сладкий поцелуй, что он почувствовал, будто становится легче, чем когда-либо. Что значило для него слишком многое.

Гарри подвинулся чуть ближе и обхватил щёки Луи ладонями. Томлинсон же опустил колени и потянулся к его плечам, нежно укладывая там руки. На какой-то момент, когда они попытались немного отстраниться, чтобы вздохнуть, их языки соприкоснулись, и Луи почувствовал, будто кто-то пустил ток по его спине.  
Когда поцелуй закончился и они взглянули друг на друга, даже звёзды казались головокружительно яркими.

\- Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, - вырвалось у Луи и, чёрт, он даже не собирался этого говорить.

Не так много вещей делают его счастливым, так что он боялся, что после этих слов Гарри почувствует себя обязанным.

Что, если он уже чувствует некоторые обязательства перед ним? Большую часть времени Луи только хандрил и ныл об этом месте или собственном теле, и каждый раз Гарри был рядом, стараясь заставить почувствовать его хоть немного лучше. Конечно, он не мог спасти Луи от его мыслей, взаперти роящихся в его голове, но это лишь потому, что ключ был спрятан у самого Томлинсона.

Почему счастье – такая сложная вещь?

Кажется, это он слишком мудрит со всем этим.

\- Мне нравится видеть тебя счастливым, - наконец ответил Гарри, легко улыбаясь.  
Луи придвинулся и обвил шею Гарри, заключая его в крепкие объятия.

Эти объятия чувствовались совершенно по-другому, совсем не похожими на предыдущие. Словно были более удовлетворяющими.

Они медленно отстранились, и Луи глубоко вздохнул. Его день был полон напряжения и вины, но ночь стала самой приятной неожиданностью.

Луи поднял взгляд на небо.

\- Я люблю звёзды.

\- О, это я уже понял, - дразнил Гарри, и они легко рассмеялись.

Это было единственным слышным звуком во всей округе.

Луи опустился на пол и вытянулся, чтобы лучше разглядеть созвездия. Гарри лёг рядом, ближе, чем мог ещё этим вечером.

\- Итак, что же будет дальше? – спросил Луи, кусая губу.

\- Я не знаю, будем просто ждать выписки? 

\- Я, скорее всего, выйду отсюда месяцем позже тебя, ты же понимаешь, - Луи звучал немного апатично. Даже его самый счастливый момент пребывания здесь не обходится без унылых мыслей.

\- Я могу подождать.

\- Это не так просто, как-

\- Будущее – это всегда неопределённость, и единственный способ справиться с этим - принимать жизнь изо дня в день, - прервал его Гарри.

\- Но что если ты выпишешься и, пока я всё ещё буду здесь, ты найдёшь ещё кого-то или просто… передумаешь? – Луи понимал, что опережает события, но чувствовал необходимость спросить, будто этот вопрос давил на него.

Да и как можно назвать их сейчас? Они только признались друг другу, буквально только что впервые поцеловались. Не было ли слишком рано говорить о том, что будет после их выписки?

Луи разнервничался ещё больше.

\- О, поверь мне, как только я выйду отсюда, я буду проводить большую часть времени дома. Плюс зачем мне искать кого-то другого, когда я буду знать, что как только тебя выпишут, я смогу сводить тебя на свидание?

Гарри так просто говорил об этом, будто здесь не должно быть никаких вопросов. Так, будто всё уже определено.

Ладно, когда они оба покинут БРПП, то смогут попробовать настоящие отношения. Но как всё это будет выглядеть здесь?

Будет ли всё между ними так же или они будут прятаться по углам, как настоящая парочка? Что делать, если на протяжении лечения они поймут, что это была лишь маленькая глупая влюблённость, и всё пройдёт до того, как хотя бы кого-то из них выпишут? И что, если Гарри действительно выпишут раньше, и тогда они не смогут найти друг друга? И вообще как им следует себя вести в реальном мире, когда они не будут проводить большую часть времени в одной комнате? И что если Гарри найдёт там кого-то интереснее Луи?

Это была длинная игра в «что если», и в каждом её варианте Луи проигрывал.

\- Луи, - голос Гарри вырвал его из раздумий, и он посмотрел на него. – Я слышу, как ты думаешь. Всё будет хорошо.

\- А что, если не будет?

\- А что, если Солнце взорвётся? Мы можем думать об этом весь день, но этого никогда не случится.

\- Как ты можешь быть таким уверенным? Я не говорю, что что-то плохое обязательно произойдёт, но вдруг случится просто… что-то…

\- Что может случиться? – Гарри взглянул на него краешком глаза.

Луи не заметил, продолжая всматриваться в тёмное небо.

\- Всё. Всё, что угодно.

\- И что это всё?

\- Просто… Всё, - Луи был таким уверенным. – Мы можем просто не найти друг друга, когда оба выпишемся. Это невозможно, пока мы здесь, хотя, знаешь, всё может случиться, меня могут перевести в другую больницу-

\- Стой, подожди, что? – перебил его Гарри, резко поднимаясь. Он выглядел растерянным и взволнованным, и Луи немного застенчиво взглянул на него снизу вверх. – Они переводят тебя в другую больницу?

\- Нет, - ответил Луи, и Гарри слегка выдохнул. – Но они пару раз грозились, если я не начну сотрудничать с ними… Но это было в первую или вторую мою неделю здесь, так что не волнуйся.

\- Хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя переводили, - тихо ответил Гарри.

\- Я тоже не хочу. Всё нормально, едва ли они это сделают сейчас.

Гарри немного расслабился и снова лег на спину.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - это звучало немного смешно, так что он улыбнулся.

Луи повернул голову и их взгляды встретились.

\- Иди сюда, - Гарри будто мурчал.

Бабочки в животе Луи снова ожили, когда он подвинулся ближе. Гарри нежно обернул руку вокруг него, и Луи уютно свернулся рядом, укладывая свою голову ему на плечо.

\- Было бы лучше, если бы мы не лежали на крыше больницы и не рисковали отморозить себе задницы, - ухмыльнулся Луи, и Гарри весело засмеялся.

\- Я чувствую тепло, когда я рядом с тобой, - тихо прошептал он.

Лицо Луи вот-вот треснет от счастья. Он чувствовал себя таким… живым и имеющим смысл. Непривычно.

\- Ты придурок, - пробормотал он, утыкаясь в шею Гарри и вдыхая запах его рубашки. Он был таким же, как и то одеяло с Packers. Луи нравилось.

\- Самый большой, - Гарри кивнул, глупо улыбаясь.

\- Ну, признание проблемы – первый шаг к её решению.

\- Так ты тоже это заметил, да?

\- Ещё до того, как скинул первый килограмм.

*

 

Луи чувствовал, как дрожит от холода. Но, чёрт возьми, почему здесь было так холодно? Они же с Гарри вернулись в здание, да?

Нет, слишком ярко для их комнаты. Луи на мгновения приоткрыл глаза и потянулся. А потом замер и быстро сел.

Они всё ещё были на крыше. И солнце уже всходило. Они не вернулись вовремя. Как, чёрт подери, теперь пробраться обратно и остаться незамеченными?

\- Гарри, - начал тормошить его Луи. – Гарри!

\- Что! – Гарри подорвался и сел, озираясь вокруг.

\- Мы уснули на крыше! Нужно возвращаться, сколько вообще времени? На кухню уже должен был кто-то прийти, что нам делать? – Луи начинал паниковать.

\- Не волнуйся, - сказал Гарри в неудачной попытке его успокоить. – Солнце только восходит, должно быть, ещё очень рано.

Ладно, это немного успокоило Луи, но идея запаниковать всё ещё казалась ему привлекательной. Он встал на ноги и сцепил ладони, немного потирая их. Воздух всё ещё был пронизывающий.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Пошли уже, - Луи поспешил к металлической двери.

Гарри забавно улыбнулся и не спеша встал, плетясь к выходу, где Луи почти терял терпение из-за его медлительности.

\- Как ты думаешь, что случится, если нас поймают? – спросил Гарри, берясь за ручку. Прокрутив и сняв крышку, он начал спускаться по лестнице.

\- Я не знаю, но мы точно вляпаемся во что-то серьёзное за то, что покинули БРПП, - ответил Луи, чуть ли не пихая Гарри вниз.

\- И какое будет наказание? – продолжал спрашивать Гарри, развлекаясь от того, что Луи настолько обеспокоен этой ситуацией. Что, кстати, было не в его характере. А может быть, в этом и был весь Гарри, кто знает.

\- О, я не знаю и точно не хочу узнать, - Луи спустился с лестницы и остановился у двери, ведущей в кухню.

\- Итак?

\- Итак что?

\- Мы можем либо рискнуть и пойти на кухню, где никто не увидит, как мы вошли, и просто получить выговор, потому что, скорее всего, они подумают, что мы зашли из комнаты отдыха, либо мы идём через ту дверь, где нас может кто-то поймать и начать спрашивать, почему мы идём от лестницы.

Луи застонал. Катастрофа. Не важно, какой вариант они выберут, шансы добраться до комнаты живыми у них просто мизерные. Можно надеяться только на чудо.

\- Что если мы спустимся на этаж, перейдём к противоположной стороне, потом опять поднимемся и проскользнём через вход?

\- Ты думаешь, у нас получится?

\- Я не знаю, возможно. Мы… Мы проберемся, когда секретарь отойдёт, или что-нибудь такое? Если она будет сидеть на месте, то просто вернёмся и пойдём тогда через кухню?

\- Мы даже не знаем, сколько времени.

\- Узнаем, когда спустимся.

\- Ладно. Идёт.

Они спустились на один пролёт и подошли к ещё одной двери.

\- Подожди, - Луи протянул руку, останавливая Гарри. – Мы не знаем, куда она ведёт. Мы можем влипнуть ещё сильнее.

\- Ну, нам просто нужно немного веры в то, что всё выйдет.

Луи тяжело вздохнул.

\- Звучит совсем не обнадеживающе.

\- Нужно иметь веру размером с горчичное зёрнышко, и можно сдвинуть горы, - сказал Гарри, улыбаясь.

\- Мы не говорим о том, чтобы сдвинуть горы, Гарри, мы говорим о том, чтобы пробраться обратно в чёртово БРПП и не попасть в неприятности, - строго ответил Луи.

\- И на нашем пути гора.

\- Перестань быть таким оптимистом, - Луи потянулся к ручке, медленно приоткрыл дверь и увидел, что они были в конце коридора. Они были в безопасности. – Это всего лишь коридор, давай.

Луи выскользнул через щель, и Гарри последовал за ним, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь.

\- Нам нужно найти часы, - прошептал Луи, спешащий и оглядывающийся.  
Они подошли к перекрёстку и остановились.

\- Вот часы. Десять минут восьмого, - Гарри указал направо, в соседний коридор, - Тут и карта больницы.

Они подошли, стараясь не выглядеть подозрительно. Коридоры были по большей части пустыми из-за раннего времени, но пара медсестёр всё-таки ходили туда-сюда, и Луи старался выглядеть менее виноватым, тут же засовывая руки в карманы, чтобы спрятать свою больничную повязку.

\- Главная лестница должна быть прямо по коридору и налево. Пошли, - сказал Гарри, уверенным шагом тут же направляясь вперёд, и Луи последовал за ним, словно потерянный щенок.

И вот они уже в конце коридора, стоят перед лестницей.

Сердце Луи вовсю колотилось, и он не мог понять, как Гарри может быть таким спокойным по поводу всего этого. Он небрежно поднимался по лестнице, в то время как у Луи просто трусились коленки. Он был слишком напуган, чтобы идти за ним, чёрт, он должен воспользоваться возможностью и сбежать куда-нибудь в Америку или в Париж.

\- Луи? Ты идёшь? – обеспокоенно спросил Гарри.

Он даже не заметил, как перестал двигаться.

\- А, да, - Луи перескочил через несколько ступенек, чтобы догнать Гарри.

Они поднялись и увидели главный офис, сразу же прижимаясь к стенке в страхе быть замеченными секретаршей, что-то увлеченно печатающей на своём компьютере.

\- Что если она никогда не сдвинется с места? – прошептал Луи.

\- Сдвинется. Просто подожди, - ответил Гарри.

\- Элейн, поможешь мне с принтером? – послышался голос.

Дама за столом повернулась через плечо и кивнула, вставая.

\- Ты что, экстрасенс?

\- Хотел бы быть, - сказал Гарри и быстро пошел к главному офису, волоча Луи за собой.

Они прошли стол секретаря и подошли к стеклянной двери, ведущей к БРПП.

\- Я могу вам помочь?

Луи чуть не подпрыгнул и не выдал себя, но вовремя собрал остатки смелости.

\- Здесь есть телефон? Мне нужно позвонить, - спокойно спросил он.

Элейн, секретарь, посмотрела на них с недоумением.

\- Вы пациент этого блока? Если да, то вам нельзя проходить через эти двери. Почему Вы здесь так рано? Пятнадцать минут восьмого, - она подозрительно на них уставилась.

\- Извините, я не знал. Вчера моя семья приходила повидаться, и мы немного поссорились. По моей вине, так что я плохо спал этой ночью и мне было интересно, есть ли тут телефон, чтобы я мог позвонить домой и всё уладить, - говорил Луи, прислонившись к выступу.

\- Здесь есть телефон, но Вам не позволено с него звонить в такое время. А Вы почему здесь? – она спросила, глядя на притихшего Гарри.

\- Я просто… Я... Не спал и было скучно, - его мозг, кажется, отключился.

\- Хорошо, - Элейн слегка покачала головой, не в состоянии осознать эту ситуацию. – Так, ну, у нас есть телефон, с которого Вы можете звонить с девяти утра до пяти вечера, но не здесь, а в Вашем блоке. Вам не разрешено здесь находиться, - отчитала она строго.

\- Ладно, извините, что допустили ошибку, - не смог удержаться от язвительного тона Луи.

Они с Гарри развернулись и поднялись наверх, в знакомый коридор. Он был пуст, и Луи постарался использовать это, поспешив в комнату. Кто знает, как долго здесь никого не будет? Гарри залетел вслед за ним, закрывая двери.

\- О, Боже мой, мы сделали это! – воскликнул Луи.

Они на самом деле вернулись в комнату. Едва не попавшись, но всё-таки.

\- Я же говорил, - самодовольно дразнился Гарри.

Луи на мгновение тепло на него посмотрел, а потом закатил глаза.

\- Ты тоже немного боялся, - он скрестил руки.

\- Но у меня было гораздо больше оптимизма, чем у тебя, - Гарри тоже скрестил руки в насмешку Луи. – Дело в том, что оптимизм является ключевым фактором.  
\- Ключевым фактором чего?

Кровь отлила от лица Луи в ту секунду, как доктор Вентц переступил порог их комнаты. Гарри побледнел точно также.

\- Вы двое, идёте со мной, - он отступил в коридор.

Луи стоял на месте, пока доктор Вентц не помахал ему рукой.

Они неохотно доплелись до его кабинета, зашли и сели, и ладно, тут-то и началось самое интересное.

\- Новый цветок? – спросил Луи, глядя на растение в горшке на книжной полке.

\- Ага, - ответил доктор, немного улыбнувшись. – Итак, этим утром-

\- Всё ещё утро, - перебил его Луи, и Гарри сжал губы, чтобы не выпустить смешок.

\- Примерно час назад, - продолжал Вентц, - Когда я пришел на работу, одна из медсестёр подошла ко мне и сказала, что когда она проверяла комнаты, то одна была пуста. И после часа поиска по всему отделению мы были просто-таки в растерянности, куда же Луи и Гарри могли деться. Так что мы обратились к нашему видео-наблюдению и нашли интересные кадры, где ты, Луи, в час ночи идёшь через комнату отдыха на кухню, а потом к лестнице. И парой минут позже Гарри делает то же самое. Дальше у нас нет камер, и доступа к видеозаписям всей больницы тоже, так что мы не знаем, куда вы пошли. Так что я хочу знать, где вы двое были и почему не вернулись в комнату.

Гарри почти вспотел. Луи же напротив, сидел совершенно спокойный. Выглядело так, будто они поменялись ролями.

\- Вы хотите знать, где мы были? – переспросил Луи.

\- Я не просто хочу знать, мне это нужно. Сейчас же. Или вы попадёте в серьёзные неприятности.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул.

\- Мы поднимались на крышу, - ответил Луи.

\- Я тебе не верю.

Томлинсон закатил глаза.

\- Серьёзно? Так и было. Иногда трудно очистить голову от ненужных мыслей, когда застрял в душной комнате. Так что я пошел на крышу, чтобы немного подышать свежим воздухом, знаете, тем, которого мне здесь не хватает. И чтобы очистить свои мысли, - и сделать кое-что гораздо большее, - И холодный воздух помогает мне, и я люблю смотреть на звёзды. Мы не сделали ничего плохого-

\- В случае, если вы не знали, вам не разрешено покидать комнату после десяти вечера, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прогуливаться прямо до крыши. Это запрещено и абсолютно недопустимо. К тому же, вы не вернулись спустя пять минут-

\- Мы случайно уснули, - Луи снова закатил глаза.

\- Дело в том, что вы нарушили правила, покинув свою постель посреди ночи, вышли из отделения, прокрались на крышу и даже уснули там-

\- И что?

\- И то, что это против правил. Вы нарушили протокол заведения, мы понесём ответственность, если с вами что-нибудь случится. Вы осознаёте, какой опасности себя подвергали?

\- Слушайте, - начал Луи. – Мы не делали это для того, чтобы нарушить правила. Мы не выходили из здания, не гуляли по другим отделениям больницы или нарушали другие правила, кроме как вышли из комнаты на несколько часов и пересекли пределы блока. Вы когда-нибудь видели в фильме, как люди не могут уснуть из-за того, что много думают, и поэтому выходят на улицу проветриться? Мне просто нужно было место, чтобы подумать. Это из-за чувства вины за ссору с семьей, они навещали меня вчера.

\- А почему ты туда поднимался? – спросил доктор Вентц у Гарри.

\- Я попросил его пойти со мной, потому что мне нравится, когда есть с кем поговорить. Он сначала отказался, но потом передумал. Вот почему на видео он идёт позже. – Гарри был поражен тем, как быстро Луи придумывал выходы из ситуаций. Вентц только кивнул. – Так что если вы собираетесь наказать нас, то вперед. Я люблю получать разные наказания за то, что заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше.

Доктор поджал губы и вздохнул.

\- У вас нет неприятностей на этот раз. Но вы двое больше не будете выходить из комнаты ночью и ходить на крышу. Всё ясно?

\- Да, - в унисон ответили Гарри и Луи.

\- Смотрите. Если это случится ещё раз, вашу дверь будут запирать на ночь, так что вы не сможете выйти до тех пор, пока её не откроют утром.

\- О, Боже упаси, - Луи закатил глаза.

\- Я серьёзно.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Томлинсон.

\- Итак, - снова заговорил доктор, - Перейдём к другим вопросам. Как я уже сказал, в семь утра медсестра делает обход и проверяет, никто ли не пропал, как этим утром, например, - Гарри и Луи переглянулись, не понимая, к чему он ведёт. – И она неоднократно докладывала, что вы несколько раз спали в одной постели, вместе.

Оба покраснели.

\- И? – раздраженно спросил Луи.

\- Потрудитесь объяснить, почему вы не можете уснуть в собственных отдельных постелях?


End file.
